First Impressions
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: AN: AU Emma is an up and coming singer and Regina is the producer who denied her. How will things work out when they meet four years later? Emma is determined to try and hate the brunette while Regina finds herself enamored with the sassy diva. Swan Queen, G!P
1. Chapter 1

**AN: AU Emma is an up and coming singer and Regina is the producer who denied her. How will things work out when they meet four years later? Emma is determined to try and hate the brunette while Regina finds herself enamored with the sassy diva. Special thanks to LauratheChef for Betaing for me!**

"How can I help you, dear?" The older brunette kept her distance from the gangly blonde as she practically sneered the question. The other brunette must have been her daughter, the facial similarities were enough to go on, but what set in in stone was the same pompous look. They thought they were better than her, which they were probably right. Emma Swan glanced down at herself, skinny jeans stuffed messily into a pair of well-worn combat boots, a tank top and a red leather jacket. When she looked up towards the woman and her daughter it was abundantly clear that a pair of their socks probably cost more than her whole outfit.

"Do get on with it!" The younger brunette snapped and her mother glanced at her with appraisal in her eyes.

"Mrs. Mills, I came here today to ask for a chance. I want to sing and I was hoping you'd listen to me." A seventeen year old Emma fidgeted on spot. Her nervousness quickly faded into embarrassment when the mother laughed. It wasn't a humorous ha, ha funny laugh, more of an 'are you serious laugh'.

"You have a wonderful day, dear." Cora smirked as she walked away

"You haven't even heard me sing!" Emma exclaimed in disbelief

"We don't need to hear you to know that you have absolutely nothing to offer. I'm sure Graham will see you out." Regina made a hand gesture to a young man who dutifully grabbed Emma by her arm to see her out.

"I can walk myself!" Emma snatched her arm back, glaring at the man before she turned to the beautiful brunette.

"You're going to regret this!" She warned before storming out of the Queen of Hearts Studio.

Present day: Four years later.

_**First things first, I'm the realest (realest)  
Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let 'em feel it)  
And I'm still in the Murda Bizness  
I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right) **_

_**You should want a bad bitch like this (ha)  
Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)  
Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris  
High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)  
Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)  
Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what)  
Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?  
Champagne spillin', you should taste that **_

The air was stifling in the dance studio, still Emma pushed through as her choreographer and manager watched her. She felt like an ant underneath a microscope as she sang out the song and strutted on the makeshift stage getting ready for her upcoming performance. Her hair felt heavy on her head, caked with hairspray in an up-due style Mohawk. The short black booty shorts were riding up and she wanted nothing more than to pull out the wedgy that held her attention for the past ten minutes. Snapping her neck back and forth so that her hair flipped dramatically over her shoulder she through her best friend a wink, chuckling internally as Ruby whistled when she turned to pop out her butt. She sang through the chorus before finishing up.

_**Still stuntin', how you love that?  
Got the whole world asking how I does that  
Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that  
Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch that  
It's just the way you like it, huh?  
You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh?  
Never turn down nothing,  
Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like **_

_**I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow **_

When she finally finished, she was gasping for breath as her brother/manager August Booth and best friend/choreographer Ruby Lucas clapped for her.

"You still need to work on your breathing in time for the show but that was really good. You brought the right amount of sexy, sass and just a little bit of arrogance that is the perfect package." Ruby complimented the young blond, handing her an ice cold water bottle and a towel to dry her sweat.

"It was a little too sexy for me." August complained. He didn't want to see anybody gawking at his little sister and though she should cover every inch of her skin saying it could be "Her Thing".

"You always say that Auggie." Emma rolled her eyes amused but was finally able to get the dance shorts from in between her two cheeks.

"Yeah I don't know what you're going to do when you actually see the sexy stuff we have planned for Bang Bang." Ruby teased August who immediately began to protest.

"Nothing too extreme, we still have to get her signed." August said locking his jaw firmly knowing there was nothing he could really do.

"You just got to lighten up, bro." Emma nudged his shoulder

"What did I tell you about saying that? God you sound like a thirteen year old boy!" August grumbled and grinned when he saw Emma's playful glare.

"Whatever. I'm still not feeling the song. It would be better suited for Belle." Emma shrugged stretching out her legs.

"Yeah but it's the song that was requested by the audience so you need to be ready. You've already got Bang Bang and seven other songs. When you're done with here, take a shower and head on over to the studio, you need to start recording some more. Stop the slacking." August went into manager mode.

"Damn Auggie you need to chill. I work seven days a week sometimes sixteen hour days. I don't slack off!" Emma's temper flared at the thought of him thinking she wasn't taking this serious.

"I know kid, just hurry. A lot of shit has to be done before the show starts." August said before leaving.

"Come on, Emma. We are going to work on one last song then I have to go pick up Jamie from the babysitter." Ruby sighed tiredly

"How about you tell me what's bugging you instead and then you can go get my nephew." Emma decided when she noticed the faraway look on Ruby's face.

"It's just getting to be a lot. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Ruby admitted sinking to the floor next to Emma.

"If you're this stressed maybe you should make up with Graham." Emma suggested purposely ignoring the withering glare Ruby sent her.

"No! He was wrong and he won't even admit to it. I know for a fact he is fucking Regina Mills!" Ruby huffed indignantly

"Ruby you know he wouldn't cheat on you." Emma spoke. She still hated the guy, nicknamed the Huntsman because of what happened all those years ago but she knew her friend was deeply in love with the guy.

"He spends all his time with her anyhow! I asked him for one day! So we could just spend the day with our son without work obligations and he refused! What kind of parent just tosses their kid to the side like that?" Ruby fumed before she realized what she said.

"Oh my goodness Emma, I'm so sorry. You know me, I just talk without thinking." Ruby apologized and Emma tried not to be hurt.

"It's cool. For the record though, Graham loves you to death and he love Jamie just as much. I think you guys need to sit down and talk. Can you honestly sit here with straight face and tell me that you're willing to throw away six years because of one fight?" Emma nudged the brunette with her shoulder.

"I'm supposed to be like the big sister to you. Here I am practically crying on your shoulder, getting relationship advice." Ruby mused

"I'm always going to be here for you Rubes. You don't have to pretend or be strong all the time." Emma told the older girl sincerely. Ruby just nodded.

"Except now! Now you're going to swallow your pride and go fix your family." Emma jumped up pulling Ruby will her.

"Okay, geez! When did you get so bossy?" Ruby teased before jogging out the room leaving Emma to her own thoughts. Suddenly she felt cold and lonely, the feeling always crept up on her when she least expected it. It was always when everybody went off with their lives and families that she realized she was always alone. That was why she never had a problem working sixteen hour days or more. It was hard to go home to an empty house, never quite tasting the feeling of home. She began pulling her hair free of its pins, letting the golden locks fall down her back. Shaking out the poof she went to the full length mirror before sitting down crisscross.

She liked to look at herself, not in the 'oh I'm so conceited way'. No it was more of this is wrong, fix it! Years in the foster care system taught her the art of perfection, she just preferred to let loose and be herself. Lately as her rise to fame and recognition, the pressure was back on for her to be perfect. Only this time it wasn't in hope of winning a family. No it was about living her dream. A small part of her wanted it just a little bit more so that she could shove it back in the faces of people who threw her away or cast her side. Every family who gave up and gave her back, who told her she was worthless, this was going to be her first and final strike back.

Her watch interrupted her thoughts as she jumped up and headed to the showers.

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Make up was being caked up on her face and body in various amounts. Normally she kept her own makeup to a minimum, going for just some Smokey eye-shadow, mascara and maybe some lip balm. However by this time she knew how the stage scene works, if she doesn't have enough then she'll look washed out. The glitter was bit much as she glared at the makeup artist who kept throwing sparkles on any space of skin he could reach.

"Dude I think that's enough!" Emma huffed. She longed to itch the top of her head but she didn't want to get yelled at again for ruining her hair. The artist threw one more handful of glitter on the blonde before scurrying off. Emma sat in her seat sipping on her water while the other talents around her were getting ready. She could hear the firm clack of heels and her head darted up confused. Everyone knows that you don't put on your shoes until curtain calls. Her eyes immediately zoned in on the Huntsman and the gorgeous woman who trailed behind him with purpose. The brunette, however was not the man's wife and Emma immediately got angry. She strolled up to the duo, but completely ignored Regina.

"Have you talked to Ruby?" She asked, reveling in the way he eyed her warily.

"I told her we'd speak whenever I got out of work." Graham nodded to the blonde.

"You might not have a family to go home to after work!" Emma spat watching his eyes widen. Regina finally seemed to notice the blonde and a pang of familiarity rose up in her.

"Have we met before?" Regina's voice was husky as she subtly tried to flirt with the drop dead gorgeous blonde. She could tell from her outfit, which consisted of skin tight leather pants and a bra top that the blonde was fit. Her milky white skin was on full display and Regina wanted nothing more than to run her teeth down the blondes trim torso. What she didn't expect was said beauty to snort at her and walk away. She flushed with embarrassment before she found herself more intrigued with the strange woman.

"Graham, who was that?" She couldn't hide her interest and for the second time in two minutes, somebody snorted at the question she just asked them.

"Gee-Gee, that isn't going to happen." Graham shook his head solemnly.

"Why the hell not?!" Regina could help but snap thinking it was going to come down to her other less desirable attribute. Something she kept well hidden.

"The kid kind of hates your guts." Graham shrugged.

"How? Why?" Regina pouted playfully. She was used to people hating her so it never made much of a difference.

"You remember that poor kid that you kicked out on your first day? Well that's her." He pointed towards the blonde who was getting primped.

"No it isn't possible! Only three performers are here tonight and two of them are coming from us!" Regina denied.

"That is Black Swan. The one who had hit number 1 on the billboards three times in a row. She is the same kid you kicked out of your office that day." Graham chuckled ignoring when Regina huffed away.

"SHOWTIME IN FIVE MINUTES!" The curtain call rolled out and he walked towards Tink and Aurora who were getting prepped by Regina. He was shocked to see his wife here, at the concert talking to Emma but then he remembered the troubling news the blonde gave him before he started towards them.

"My love, can we talk?" Graham was nervous as he tried not to let it show. Ruby just walked off towards the corner and he followed her like a lost puppy.

"Swan, why aren't you getting ready?" Regina walked up to the blonde purposely. The girl barely glanced up from her phone.

"Your girls are the opening act. I was booked for the event." Emma spoke. The comment could have been taken the wrong way but the blonde's tone didn't have any air of arrogance.

"That's surprising you know. Someone of your stature being the main event." Regina desperately wanted to continue the conversation unaware that she had put her foot in her mouth.

"Yeah I know! Who would have thought that little ole me who has nothing to offer could do such a thing!" Emma seethed before looking up from her phone.

"I didn't mean it like that! I only meant that you weren't signed yet and you've already made a name for yourself." Regina amended causing Emma to narrow her eyes at the brunette.

"Is there something I can help you with, Ms. Mills?" Emma asked curiously putting her phone down so the older woman would have her attention.

"I just came over here to...make amends for my previous behavior all those years ago. I know it doesn't make what I did right, but I was under a lot of stress. Coming in to the family business as the head CEO at twenty-one isn't an easy feat. I had to prove to my parents that I could handle how cut throat this industry could get. I do hope you can accept my apology in the future." Regina walked away leaving a shocked Emma behind gaping at her.

"What the hell was that?" August asked nudging her, both of them eyeing the natural sway of the exotic woman's hips.

"She was giving me a half ass apology." Emma grunted, turning a flush pink when the said woman caught her staring.

"For what?" August asked confused.

"For not giving me a chance four years ago." Emma shrugged.

"You tried to bang the Fortunes number 1 girl?" August balked.

"No, I tried to get her mother to sign me. They barely let me pass the door." Emma snorted.

"Oh that's the Mega Evil Bitch, which you'd like to fuck?" August smirked adding the last part in when he saw Emma sneaking glances over her phone.

"Why don't you go make yourself useful and go change a fucking light bulb!" Emma huffed pushing her way past him.

"Where do you think you're going?" August called after her.

"I need something to eat. You and your people have starved me for long enough!" Emma joked as she found the refreshment table. She was too busy, eating the handfuls of grapes she didn't even notice somebody was behind her until she heard the seductive purr.

"Surely you need something more fulfilling than that." Chocolate eyes ranked over her figure and Emma nearly choked on a grape.

"Dear are you alright?" The woman's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Just peachy." Emma managed to squeak out.

"Hmm." Regina didn't seem to believe her but she watched as the flush slowly disappeared from the blonde's cheeks. The woman was intriguing. Regina knew she didn't come from money, yet she fit into this lifestyle perfectly. Normally when one makes a huge financial jump like that, they also tend to get arrogant and Emma seemed to lack that quality. Her features were striking, she wasn't a normal beautiful. Many Americans were attracted to blonde hair, blue eyes with soft cheeks and even softer baby doll features. Emma had blonde hair that was a mixture between golden and bleach blonde, she could tell that she was a bottle blonde due to her auburn eyebrows. She had sharp cheek bones that would rival a model and thin pink lips. Her skin was a milk white just a shade from pasty and she could see why she decided to dye her hair. The woman would have been catching eyes doing anything with her natural auburn eyebrows, green eyes, and pale skin.

"Did you need something else?" Emma finally regained her composure.

"What are you doing Friday night?" Regina cut straight to the point.

"Um recording?" It sounded more like a question and Emma flinched herself at her uncertain tone.

"I'm having a gala hosting at my beach house, I expect to see you there." The older woman trailed her hand up the blonde's bare arm causing Emma to visibly shiver. Regina couldn't help the smirk that donned her blood red lips .

"Ah yeah sure. Uh excuse me!" The blonde yelped before rushing away.

"Strange indeed." Regina murmured.

:

:

:

:

It was time for the main event and Regina was giddy to see what Black Swan would bring to the table. The petite woman donned her signature black mask that was lined with jewels as she strutted to the stage. She never showed her face when preforming, it was a part of the mystery that was the Black Swan. Two other singers flanked by her side for the opening song.

_**She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time  
She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh)  
(You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)  
See anybody could be bad to you,  
You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah **_

Regina audibly gasped when Emma ground her front onto one of the other singer, before her hands snaked out to squeeze the other girl's ass. The crowd erupted wildly at the display and she could feel the blood rushing to her nether regions. The girl broke away from the other singer before she strutted around the stage, flipping her hair seductively over her shoulders. Regina found herself frowning when she couldn't figure out how on earth the other woman's mask managed to stay in place, not moving even an inch. She was so caught up with watching, Emma she didn't even realise the song had ended until the smoke filled the stage and Emma rushed off to change her clothes. Tink rushed onto the stage for her single.

"YOU KILLED IT!" She could practically fill the excitement rushing into her as she watched Emma and Ruby jump around like teenagers.

"Okay girls, Emma are you changing the bottoms or your top?" August voice cut through as he held an outfit in his hands. Regina's mouth watered when she saw the tiny shorts and suspenders and a matching white bra top had the choker style neck.

"Both!" Emma sounded winded as she rushed to slip on the clothes in the privacy corner. In less than a minute she had on the outfit and she was slipping her feet into a pair of brand new Doc Martins.

"You've got this. No go show all those people who doubted you!" Ruby gave her a pep talk and Regina found herself feeling guilty. How many other people shitted on this girls dreams? Told her she would never amount to anything? Yet she still trudged on. She watched as the girl skipped forward and her brunette friend saunter up to her.

"Trust me, you're going to want to be a little closer for this song." Ruby smirked mischievously, leading the older woman outside and into the front row of the reserved seating. They made it just in time to see Emma start to rile the crowd up. Her mask changed from a black to a white and purple one, yet the effect was still the same.

"YOU GUYS READY FOR WHAT YOU REALLY CAME FOR?" Emma practically purred into the microphone all the while strutting the stage with the grace of a tiger. The crowd went crazy when she slowly fell into a split and began flipping her hair, before slowly coming out of it.

"You don't mind that I warm up do you?" She asked bringing her leg up and behind her, holding it with one hand so that it was behind her hand, while standing and the crowd just loudly shouted back.

"Okay good!' She winked at a couple in the front before she slipped into a straddle split and huffed into the microphone when the guy went to reach for her but was stopped by security.

"He's fine Jefferson, leave him" She told the guard before standing up

"Now that's out of the way, who would like to be my volunteer?" Emma asked suggestively. Her eyes landed immediately on Regina who had her hands raised and a smirk firmly in place. Emma thought to herself 'Why don't we knock it down a peg' as she strutted towards Regina.

"Madame Mills, would you like to help me?" Emma asked breathlessly, holding her hand out to the brunette who took it without hesitation.

"Good girl!" She purred watching Regina flush and her eye darken. She guided the woman to the chair before pushing her down gently.

"Now you can look all you want, but if you touch the game is over." Emma Queued the music as the crowd literally jumped from their seats in anticipation.

_**You've been waiting so long  
I'm here to answer your call  
I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I want to do with you **_

Emma's body swayed in perfect time with her lyric as she sung to the crowd but ground in Regina's lap. What she felt had her nearly jumping out of the chair, but she caught onto the desperate look in the sea of chocolate and she decided to continue but to ask questions later. Flipping over so she was facing the woman, she ground just a little bit harder, until she heard the strangled gasp come from those apple red lips.

I_** know them other guys, they been talking about the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they want to see if it's true  
They know you're the one I want to give it to  
I can see you want me too  
Now, it's me and you**_

_**It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I want to make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I want to make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it**_

_**I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready  
I know what to do, if only you would let me  
As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right  
Here is where you want to be **_

Emma paused for a second to nibble on the corner of Regina's mouth when she felt the brunette hands snake around her waist and she tisked into the mic. The crowd let out a disappointed moan, knowing Regina had just ended the game. Emma staid where she was sitting, staring into the brunettes eyes when she mouth "We need to talk". Regina swallowed and nodded numbly.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:I didn't realized that I should have put up a warning but here it is Regina g!p. if this disgust you I don't think this is the story for you**

As soon as they got off of stage Emma practically dragged Regina into a private room before locking the door. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts she turned angrily to Regina.

"You wanna tell me what the hell was just poking me in the ass?" Emma questioned

"Well I could show you better than I could tell you." Regina shrugged.

"You have a penis? A dick? A johnny stick? A fuck rod?" Emma rambled.

"Call it what you want, it doesn't change the fact that its there." Regina replied bored.

"But I thought you were a female!" Emma sounded just like Sid off of Ice Age when he tried to "milk" the animal.

"I am. I have two X chromosomes, just somewhere in my genetic makeup I ended up with a pole not a hole." Regina joked.

"How the hell can this be funny to you?" Emma hissed invading Regina's personal space.

"Well darling, I have had it for about twenty six years now. However if you ask me, you don't seem to have a huge problem with it." Regina roughly pulled Emma to her before switching their positions and pinning her to the table harshly.

"In fact I think you secretly like it. It turns you on." Regina husked into her ear, laughing when Emma let out a small whimper.

"You think your some hot shit huh?" Emma growled as her hand snaked down to grab Regina's member tightly. Loving the gasp that escaped from the Latina supple lips, she raked her teeth down the older woman's neck. What she didn't expect was Regina to start grinding into her hand.

"Nobody has ever gotten me like this before. So if either of us is the hot shit its you, dear." Regina was breathless.

"Unzip your pants." Emma demanded causing Regina to look up at her, her eyes nearly a blackish color. She took two steps back before grabbing Emma's hand and putting it on her zipper.

"I think we'd have a much better time if you did it." Regina smirked when Emma yanked down the zipper and pushed her pants over her hips.

"Leave on the underwear. I want you to touch yourself." Emma mumbled sitting on top of the desk with her legs crossed. Regina glared at her slightly but did as she was asked, stroking herself through her feminine boy short underwear. Tugging lightly on the band, she let the tip pop out before running her finger in a circular pattern causing Emma's breath to hitch. That was until there was a loud banging on the door, and a familiar voice that caused Emma to cringe.

"She is my fucking girlfriend. I can see her when I bloody well please." Killian's voice carried into the room and Regina hurried to right her clothing.

"Boyfriend?" She hissed at the blonde

"It isn't what you think!" Emma began to pace back and forth as Regina sat behind the desk to hide her raging boner.

"Well if he is your boyfriend, then it is exactly what I think!" Regina snapped until she noticed a lone tear fall down Emma's face.

"I've been trying to leave him, but he wont let me." Emma explained tugging on her hair.

"Let you? You make it sounds as if he controls you or something." Regina replied

"He might as well! If I don't do what he say's..." Emma trailed off her hand coming to cup her neck.

"Does he hurt you?" Regina asked softly.

"Not all the time, just if I do something wrong. I never even wanted to b with him but everyone said since he already had a huge fan base it would be good for me. Then he got obsessive" Emma flinched when the banging started again.

"I see. Do you want to be with him or end the relationship?" Regina's body went tense as she waited for the answer.

"I would leave him right now if I could" Emma chuckled. Watching Regina pull out her phone.

"Graham I want you to have security escort Mr. Jones out of the building. Thank you" Regina said before hanging up.

"I want you on my label." Regina got straight to business trying to forget about what occurred moments before.

"No offense or anything but I'm going to have to decline. I'm not the type to sleep my way to the top." Emma miffed causing Regina to chuckle.

"Dear I could protect you better if you were under my name." Regina started before Emma cut her off.

"I don't need protection!"

"Yes but I would feel better if you were safer under my watch. It would be good for your career in the long run." Regina explained

"And this isn't because of what almost just happened?" Emma questioned.

"Darling I won't lie to you, I enjoyed what just happened more than I probably should and I would love to do it again and more but I cannot deny your talent. That's the reason I want to sign you." Regina said firmly.

"Can I think about it?" Emma asked softly.

"Of course dear. Now if you'll excuse me I have a problem to fix." Regina said looking intently at her crotch.

"I would help you with that, but I really can't afford to go to my after party smelling like sex." Emma smirked

"But it would be really good sex!" Regina pouted.

"I'll see you later." Emma walked over and pressed a soft kiss to Regina's mouth as her hand rub against the stiffened member. When Regina went to grab her she step away quickly before heading towards the door.

"That's for four years ago. Paybacks a bitch!" Emma chuckled before leaving the room

"Yes but I can be a bigger one." Regina mumbled angrily now that she was really turn on and left high and dry.


	4. Chapter 4

**So just let me know if you still interested in this story, Sorry for taking so long, life has just been crazy =/**

Her thoughts were consumed with everything Regina Mills. From the way the woman walked, talked or dressed everything reminded her of the spicy brunette with a very interesting condition. It had gotten to the point where it was affecting her work ethic and everybody was taking note of it.

"Seriously Emma what the hell? We've gone over this four times already. Its pop, pop, drop and slowly slid down his body." Ruby was exasperated at the repetitiveness of today's lesson and having to go over and over with the young artist.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying I really am!" Emma bit back, wiping harshly at a few sweaty tendrils that managed to escape her very tight ponytail.

"Take five and then we'll come back to it." Ruby sighed watching Emma storm off in a huff.

"What the hell is going on with her?" August asked the dancer who looked at her friend worriedly.

"I don't know...Maybe she needs a break, she's been going nonstop for six months. Maybe she needs some air or to do something that doesn't revolve around the studio." Ruby ventured

"Well she can have her break after she signs that damn contract. Regina sent it over two weeks ago and I can tell she is out of patience. She's coming today to speak with me about the terms but I still haven't gotten the green light from Ems." August admitted.

"Something happened between them that night at the concert and I'm thinking it had something to do with the model boy." Ruby grumbled. Their conversation was interrupted by the harsh clicking of heels on the dance floor causing Ruby to cringe and whip around.

"If you want to be in here, shoes off. Everyone!" Ruby barked, knowing that the ill fitting shoe wear would damage her floors.

"Are you serious?" Regina cocked an eyebrow at the dancer but her eye's quickly flitted over towards the blonde who she couldn't stop thinking about.

"Very." Ruby couldn't contain her disdain at the 3,000 dollar pair of red bottoms Regina gracefully stepped out of.

"I came to stop by to discus the process of the contract but since I'm here why don't we see what you have next." Regina looked at Emma intently who had yet to notice her.

"Em, take it from the top!" Ruby called out watching Emma and the male dancer take their places.

"_**Go Go Go Go...Go Go Go Go.**_

_**Oh lover, don't you dare slow down,**_

_**Go longer you can last more rounds,**_

_**Push harder, you almost there**_

_**So go lover, make Mama proud**_

_**And when were done,**_

_**I don't want to feel my legs**_

_**And when were done **_

_**I just want to feel your hands all over me"**_

Emma voice was like a silk sheets that just caressed you body in all the right places, as she slowly stalked over to the male dancer Flynn. Letting her body glide over his in a sensual way, she pictured a different brunette with pert break and pouty lips. She had to blink several times when her eye's landed on Regina's, would held something strange. She could feel Flynn's hands drop from her sides to her hips as he played his part and ground slowly into her, before his left hand pushed on her lower back making her arch.

"_**Baby I'ma be your motivation  
Oh Lover,  
when you call my name  
No other,  
can do that the same  
I won't let ya get up out of the game,  
no so go lover, gon and make me rain**_

_**And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs  
And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby  
but you can't stop there, music still playin in the background  
And you're almost there  
You can do it, I believe in you baby  
So close from here"**_

Emma finished the song and immediately stepped away from Flynn, trying to catch her breath from going through the song for over an hour.

"It was good, but I've seen you do much better. Go hit the showers, I think we're done for today" Ruby sighed, still not satisfied.

"Whatever!" Emma snapped before storming out of the room and into the locker room. She was in the process of stepping into the shower when she heard the door open and close. Whipping around to snap at Ruby, she was surprised to see Regina standing there with a clenched jaw.

"Did you enjoy that dance?" Regina questioned, her body loosing none of its tension.

"Not as much as I enjoyed dancing on you." Emma admitted before lathering her loofa up with soap.

"If you enjoyed it so much, may I ask why you have gone to great lengths to avoid me." Regina's hands twitched slightly but Emma noticed it.

"I haven't been avoiding you because I don't like you. Its because I like you that I'm avoiding you. I don't want to be known as a artist who slept her way to the top or into some record deal." Emma couldn't keep the bitterness out of her tone.

"So I take it you made a decision about the record deal." Regina miffed

"Yeah, one I'm certain your not going to like." Emma muttered but Regina still heard her.

"So you're going to decline a 70 million dollar recording contract, over what? Your pride?" Regina was genuinly confused.

"Yes I know, Its hard to believe anybody in this industry has morals. Honestly your recording label isn't a good fit for me anyways. I'm more of JivesRecordLabels." Emma shrugged.

"I see." Regina nodded tersely.

"Well if all you wanted to discuss was business, can I get back to my shower?" Emma cocked an eyebrow, noticing the way Regina's eyes burned into every inch of skin that was exposed.

"Don't let me hinder you, dear." Regina responded but staid glued to her spot, causing Emma to shrug.

"Suit yourself." Emma hummed before lathering up her body in a Sugar and Spice body soap from Lush. She had washed every inch of her body slowly before moving to wash her hair, when she noticed the tent in Regina's pants as the Latina eyed her like a hawk.

"You know, if you take a picture it might last a bit longer." Emma teased.

"Oh, I'm all for picturing taking. Later. I was wondering if you were willing to accompany me tonight to dinner." Regina adjusted herself as subtly as she could, as Emma turned off the shower and stepped out.

"Is Regina Mills asking little ol me on a date?" Emma asked in fake surprise.

"A simple yes or no would suffice." Regina said stiffly.

"I would love to go out to dinner with you" Emma asked drying off, before slipping on a pair of booty short and a sports bra.

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight." Regina smiled softly

"Do you even know where I live?" Emma questioned pulling on a pullover hoody and a pair of sweatpants ready to leave and head to her apartment.

"Money does get you a lot of things Ms. Swan. I shall see you later." Regina smirked before walking out


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm going to try to make the chapters a bit longer. I apologize in advance for the smut in this chapter. I'm not good at writing that stuff**

Emma stared blankly in the mirror at herself, silently appraising the outfit Ruby deemed good enough to go out with the CEO of one of the top music companies in the United States. Truth be told Emma was nervous, she had never preformed without a mask on so her identity remained a secret. It allowed her to live a normal life, to not have to go to the store and risk the paps trying to kills people to get her picture . She was in a all black leather dress that had a choker style neckline and a pair of five inch heels. She looked good, like she came from money but the reality was she didn't really fit into this role. All she wanted to do was sing and make a little money, she could do without all the extra bullshit. The door bell startled her out of her thoughts and she quickly turned to look at the clock. 7:52, Regina was early. Walking through her apartment, she looked through the peephole before opening the door.

It was almost as if Regina could sense the change in Emma's normal energy because the smile she had worn dropped instantly.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Her voice was stained with concern and Emma tried not to smile.

"Nothing, come on in." Emma swallowed taking in the brunette's appearance. A pair of Armani slacks, a dark charcoal button up with a matching blazer. The brunette looked good enough to eat.

"Something is wrong. What is it? You can tell me." Regina pressed.

"Its just-nothing" Emma shook her head not wanting to make Regina upset.

"You don't want to go to dinner do you?" Regina cocked an eyebrow, hoping she was wrong.

"It's not that I don't want to go to dinner, its just...my face has never been in a magazine or a newspaper." Emma sighed, sitting down on her living room couch.

"You never preform without a mask." Regina said in awe as if it just hit her.

"I thought it was just a gimmick, something to set you aside from the rest." Regina admitted.

"No it was because I just want to be normal once I leave the studio. I don't want to be the Black Swan when I come here or go to the grocery store or shopping." Emma explained and Regina frowned at her apparent lack of understand.

"Darling I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel pressured into doing something you aren't ready for." Regina apologized.

"No it's my fault, I should have said something sooner." Emma shook her head.

"Well I should probably get going." Regina couldn't help the frown that pulled at her lower lip.

"Orrrr, you could stay and instead of going out, we can go in?" Emma interjected not wanting the brunette to leave.

"I suppose that can work." Regina smirked.

"Okay first things first, I want to get out of this dress." Emma muttered rising from the couch slowly. When she got up, the leather material strained against her ass and Regina realized that movement alone had something else straining, just inside of her pants. Standing up in a flash, she sauntered over to Emma and pulled Emma's front flush against her front, reveling in the sharp intake that slipped from pale pink lips.

"I'm pretty sure I can make that happen." Regina purred, her hand gripping Emma's ass before sliding up her back slowly until she reached the top of the girls zipper.

"Fuck!" Emma gasped when the ice cold AC hit her hot flesh of her back.

"No yet darling." Regina chuckled before leaning in for a kiss. Plump red stained lips met thin pale pink one's softly at first, until Emma rolled her hips into Regina's. Chocolate brown eye's dilated, before Regina used her teeth to nip at Emma's bottom lip before biting her way down the pale milky flesh of Emma's neck. Emma was the first to break away, stepping back slightly to step out of her dress. She was left in a red lacy bra and panty set and her heels.

Watching Regina rake her eyes over her body turned Emma on more than she could describe. She could see the noticeable bulge in Regina's trousers and a wicked thought crossed her mind. Stepping back up to Regina to where their body's were nearly touching, she ran her nails over the brunette's sensitive appendage loving the groan Regina released before she whispered.

"Thank you." Before turning to walk away from a flustered Regina.

"Ah Ah Ah, where do you think you're going? I think I'm a bit over dressed." Regina pouted slightly knowing she had Emma's attention.

"My goodness, what type of host am I? We have to correct the problem right now Ms. Mills" Emma teased as Regina walked up and pressed her into a wall.

"Yes I believe that is the only to correct this grave matter." Regina was still playing along despite her nerves being damn near fried. Emma slowly peeled off the other woman's jacket and ripped her shirt out from where it had been tucked into the woman's pants.

"How much do you love this shirt?" Emma whispered hotly into Regina's ear.

"It's a two hundred dollar Armani shirt. How much do you think?" Regina retorted. Emma eyed the woman for a split second before she ripped the shirt open and buttons began flying everywhere.

"Emma!" Regina gasped in shock.

"That could have fed a family for a week. You really should be more money conscious." Emma replied. Before the woman could respond, Emma latched onto tanned skin leaving behind purple bite marks all over the woman's chest. Her hands went down to unbutton Regina's trousers just enough to where she could slip one in and grab her prize.

"Shit!" Regina hissed when Emma firmly grabbed her member.

"I want to finish what was interrupted in your office." Emma purred running her nails softly up the underside of the woman's shaft before letting it go. She stepped out of her heels before walking over to the couch.

"Take off the rest of your clothes." Emma demanded watching a smirk cross Regina's face. The brunette stepped out of her shoes, she slid off her trousers, clad only in a pair of feminine boxers and her bra. She slipped off those, watching Emma snake a hand into her own panties. Regina was already hard as she took her dick into one hand, while lightly slapping it against the palm of her other.

"I don't think it's fair for me to have on nothing, while you are far more clothed." Regina tsked

"You are always complaining. Just never about the right thing. Come here." Emma panted, two fingers knuckle deep inside of herself as she set a slow leisurely pace. Regina didn't even hesitate traveling the tree steps it took her to get to the blonde, loving how the girl was eye level with her cock. Emma's tongue darted out to wet her chapped lips, and before Regina could stop herself she ran the tip of her dick across those now let lips. Emma slipped her fingers from out of her cunt, using that same hand to take a firm grasp of the cock she took the head between her lips, sucking hard.

"Sí Mami , chuparme la polla!" Regina grunted her hand tangling in a mess of blonde curls. She let the girl work her shaft for a couple of minutes before she gently push her away.

"I need to be inside of you." Regina said crouching, her fingers hooking underneath Emma's underwear waiting for permission.

"Fuck me." Emma gasped lifting her hips up slightly. Regina yanked the red lacy thong off, before dragging Emma's lower half off the couch.

"You sure about this?" Regina asked breathlessly as she lined her cock up.

"Either you do it, or I have a very expensive vibrator that talks a lot less!" Emma sassed. Right as she finished, Regina thrust in once and was buried all the way in to the hilt. Setting a quick and hard pace, Regina didn't even give Emma time to adjust before she was crossing the blonde's leg over her other, opening the girl wider. The new angle hit Emma's g-spot immediately, and in a couple of short thrust Emma was gushing all over the her cock. Regina kept going at the same pace, feeling Emma's second orgasm wash over the blonde before she could feel that familiar coil in her belly. Two more thrusts and she was pulling out and cumming all over Emma's stomach.

"Fuck ahhhh!" Regina said milking her cock until she was finished, slumping slightly over Emma's panting body. Emma grabbed Regina's slightly flaccid penis, rubbing the head into the cum on her stomach causing Regina to gasp.

"That was some sexy shit right there." Emma teased casing Regina to kiss her deeply.

"Only with you." Regina murmured, flipping them over to where she was laying on her back and Emma was cuddled on top.

**Don't judge me I'm not good with this stuff =/**


	6. Chapter 6

Emma shot up from the bed, her hair a tangle of blonde knots and mussed curls as she looked around blindly. An alarm was going off from somewhere in the room, ans she turned to her left and realized it was Regina's phone and that someone was calling her. Climbing gently over the brunette to where she was straddling her yet not really touching her she picked up the device intent on denying the call when she realized it was one of Regina's singers.

"Babe, your phone is ringing." Emma nudged the woman whose eyes were fluttering open.

"Who is it?" Regina yawned bringing Emma down onto her lap. Emma wiggled a little bit when she felt the woman's morning wood poking her in the ass, before she smirked at her.

"Tink." Emma said once the call went to voice mail. However the girl called back immediately.

"Can I answer it?" Emma asked waving the device.

"I would prefer doing something a little more...active but if you want to then yes you may." Regina shrugged, letting her hand slip under the girl's night shirt.

"Hello?" Emma asked answering the phone.

"Who is this?" Emma could practically feel the jealousy spewing from the other side of the phone.

"This is Emma, can I help you?" Emma asked rolling her eyes in the back of her head when Regina slowly began grinding into her ass.

"I need to speak to Regina!" The girl quipped

"Can you multitask?" Emma asked the brunette with a raised eyebrow.

"I would rather not." Regina answered before pulling off Emma's shirt.

"I'm sorry but she is going to have to call you back!" Emma yelped before Regina attached her mouth to her right nipple. Hanging up the phone she threw it on the seat in the corner of the room.

"Shit! Keep doing it just like that!" Emma hissed, pushing her chest deeper into the brunettes face.

"I plan to." Regina broke away briefly to speak before she began lapping up the breast. Lunging forward to where it was her resting in between Emma's legs and the blonde was on her back, she gently pushed her clothed crotch into Emma's loving the whimper she got from pale pink lips. Her phone rang again in the corner causing Emma to huff.

"Let it ring." Regina mumbled into her neck before she began to nibble on the slightly salty skin. She could feel the tension slowly leave Emma's body the more she lavished her body. She trailed her mouth and hands down Emma's body, smirking at the way the girl withered underneath her until she began to slid her panties off long lean legs. She spread Emma's legs apart and got eye level with her sex before gently sliding her tongue down her outer lips collecting a bit of Emma's honey on her tongue. Letting her eyes roll back at the salty-sweet taste of her, she blew gently on her cunt before diving back in. She could hear her phone ringing in the background once again, but decided to ignore it when Emma threaded her hand into her hair pushing her sex deeper into Regina's mouth.

"You taste so good." Regina husked sliding back up Emma's body before claiming her lips. Thrusting her tongue into the younger woman's mouth , she pushed her hips forward to Emma's apex before she felt the girl roughly shoving her shorts off her bottom before grasping her cock.

"I want to taste you." Emma whispered.

"Later? I just want to be inside of you, I'm not gonna last long." Regina panted as Emma nodded while guiding her to her center. With one thrust she was in and she wanted nothing more than to pound Emma into the mattress but the girl's wince stopped her.

"Am I hurting you? Do you want to stop?" Regina asked worriedly.

"No I'm just a little sore from yesterday." Emma said breathing deeply feeling herself relax a little around Regina's cock. When she gave a little thrust, Regina took it as her cue before pulling out a couple of inches before slowly sinking back in. Emma was wrapped around her like a warm velvety vise grip and Regina had to concentrate of giving the girl her release first. Her hand snaked down as her movements became sharper and quicker, her thumb drawing little circles around the girls clit.

"Shit right there!" Emma pleaded as Regina sped up, the blonde's climax caught them both off guard as she clamped down on Regina with the brunette trying to hurry up and pull out. It was too late, she began to bath the the blondes inside with her release. Feeling content for a moment before she began panicking, she pulled out of Emma ignoring the girls twitching from the stimulant before she started pacing. Emma was still on the bed in the same position trying to catch her breath.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just cummed...inside of you!" Regina exclaimed tugging on her hair.

"You should feel honored, you're the first person to do so." Emma mumbled.

"You could get pregnant!" Regina practically shouted.

"Not likely, one I'm on Depo- Provera, birth control shot. Plus it would be close to impossible for me to get pregnant naturally. I have fertility issues." Emma replied in a far away tone and Regina felt bad for over reacting.

"I'm sorry, I should have-" Regina trailed off.

"It's fine." Emma waved her off before grabbing a hand full of tissues off the nightstand next to her. She wiped the mess from in between her thighs before getting up to start her shower.

"If you're still here when I'm done, I can make us some breakfast." Emma said grabbing some clean undergarments.

"Do you want me to still be here?" Regina asked.

"Yeah...I like you, probably a lot more then I should considering everything. But I'm not sure how this stuff works." Emma shrugged.

"If you want me here, then I'll stay." Regina walked over to her, pressing a firm but brief kiss to the girls lips garnering a small smile.

"I'll try to be quick." Emma assured before walking off.


	7. Chapter 7

**First Impressions- Chapter Seven **

**(Trigger Warnings- Domestic Violence)**

She had turned the water on scalding, not really feeling the burn as the water pelted her skin. She hadn't thought about having kids in so long until Regina had brought it up. Then again she hadn't had sex in over a year since before Regina and that was including her time with Killian. How had one off hand comment ruined the bliss of her orgasm. Shaking her head, she quickly washed her chair with coconut shampoo before cleaning up the mess Regina had left her body in. Turning off the water, she wrapped her body in a fluffy gray towel.

"Regina you can use the shower!" Emma called out, brushing her wet blonde curls straight as Regina casually sauntered into the bathroom. The brunette took the brush from her before gently brushing out Emma's hair, a stark contrast to Emma practically ripping the brush through her locks.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Regina placed an apologetic kiss on Emma's bare shoulder.

"It's fine really, I mean you didn't know. You would have the right to be concerned if you were going to be a parent in nine months." Emma sighed.

"Still it was very insensitive of me. I don't want you to think I'm adverse to having kids in the future." Regina turned Emma to look at her.

"You want kids sometime in the future?" Emma bit her lip as she looked at the older woman.

"Yeah, after I've settled down and married. I wouldn't made having a few rug-rats." Regina shrugged leaning into Emma, not caring if she was getting wet in the process.

"Speaking hypothetically, I might not be able to give you that future." Emma sniffed, looking at the wall past Regina.

"There are other ways of becoming a parent Emma. We can get to that bridge when it comes." Regina grabbed Emma by the chin to make her look at her, before briefly pressing her lips to the younger woman's.

"Do you want to know why?" Emma's eyes were still dull when she looked at Regina but the brunette just shook it off.

"I only want to know what you are willing to tell me." Regina said firmly.

"I found out when I was young, too young to understand the severity of the situation. I was eight maybe nine, the doctors describe it as blunt force trauma. However he explained to me it happened over the years. The scar tissue is what is really the problem." Emma admitted.

"I might be missing out on some key details but to me it sounds like it would be hard but not impossible." Regina said in a hopeful tone she reserved just for the blonde. Emma smiled gratefully before clearing her throat.

"So do all your singers call you back to back like the pixie doll?" Emma raised an eyebrow effectively changing the subject

"My my...if I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous." Regina smirked grabbing some things to take a shower. Emma grabbed her by the arm, halting her movements.

"Do I need to be?" Emma asked crossing her arms

"No darling, what happened between me and Tink has been finished for well over three years. Even then it was brief." Regina assure the blonde with a small peck on the lips

"So what she knows about...?" Emma gestured to her crotch.

"It's not exactly a secret. I refuse to hide myself from anyone, I'm proud of who I am." Regina said sharper then she intended

"I didn't mean-"

"I know, I'm just in need of some coffee and a long shower. I might be more pleasant afterwards." Regina cut her off, trying to lighten the mood

"Well I guess that's my Q to get started on breakfast. Hurry up and wash your ass." Emma replied cheekily before skipping out of the room. She decided to keep it simple, eggs with turkey sausages and some home fries. By the time she had everything plated and Regina's coffee beeped on the Keurig, the brunette was strutting into the kitchen in a pair of Emma's sweatpants that were tight around the butt area but long around the ankles and a plain black shirt.

"You look good in my clothes." Emma noted as she passed the older woman a plate.

"I look even better out of them." Regina joked watching Emma blush.

"Oh my goodness, after all the things we've done your gonna go shy on me because of a little pillow talk?" Regina chuckled.

"Yeah well normally I'm distracted." Emma shrugged as they tucked into their meal.

* * *

Emma was sweating so bad that the moisture was getting on the floor, making her shoes slippery. Ruby had been correcting the same mistake for over thirty minutes and had reached her breaking point before excusing herself. Her chest was heaving in an effort to inhale as much air as possible in the stuffy studio. She was so caught up in breaking down the song to incorporate something new for her concert that she didn't hear him until he physically pulled her from her thoughts.

"You must have thought you were so smart, getting me kicked out like that huh?" He hissed, his grip tightening on her arm.

"What the hell Killian, let me go!" Emma tried to yank herself back.

"Is there a problem in here?" Ruby asked in a defensive stance

"Nothing that concerns you bitch!" Killian spat, yanking Emma around his side.

"Call security!" Emma demanded. Ruby didn't hesitate running from the room to do that. In outrage Killian brought down his hand harshly across her cheek. She didn't hesitate returning the blow with one of her own. Her chest connected with his nose , a crunching sound echoing in the small dance studio . The model staggered back, his hand coming up trying to stem the blood flow while his eyes were aflame.

"You stupid cunt!" He spat, stalking towards her, but the years Emma spent in foster care taught her not to be a non-moving target. If you didn't want to be hit, then you had better run. Quickly dodging his attempts at grabbing her, she rushed towards the door just as the security guards had ran in with Ruby in tow.

"Get him out of here!" Emma sneered, before rushing towards her locker room. She was so frustrated that she let other people control her life so much that it led up to this point. Her frustration led to her punching the blue lockers in front of her, cause it to cave in slightly.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked gently.

"I was just smacked around by my ex. Do I look okay?" Emma hissed, tears burning the back of her eyes.

"Okay that was a stupid question. I just wanted to tell you that Regina is here." Ruby frowned.

"Shit! I can't see her right now!" Emma exhaled looking into the mirror. The spot on her chin that had been struck was a bright red, with spotting flecks of purple.

"What do you want me to tell her?" Ruby asked

"I don't know, tell her I stepped out for a minute and I'll see her tomorrow or something." Emma replied in a panic.

"That would be believable if I was standing here right now." Regina crossed her arms across her chest as she took in the tense back profile of her lover.

"And on that note, I have this thing to do with this...thing." Ruby stammered before rushing out of the room.

"Is there a reason why you were planning on avoiding me?" Regina asked coldly, her heels making that clicking sound as she approached Emma. Realizing there wasn't a way around this, she sighed before turning around slowly. She heard the growl escape from the back of the brunette's throat, while the woman gingerly assessed her injury. It was a stark contrast, the soft contact compared to the rage in her eyes.

"Am I to believe that this is the result of Mr. Jones being thrown on his ass when I came in?" Regina asked before gently kissing the bruising flesh.

"I don't even know how he got in here." Emma replied, answering Regina's question while at the same time not answering it.

"I see, and has a police report been filed?" Regina asked looking down at Emma's bruised hand.

"I can't do that." Emma replied

"And why the hell not?!" Regina hissed breaking away. Emma studied the brunette trying to figure out where exactly her anger stemmed from.

**Can anyone guess why Regina is angry or why Emma won't press charges?**


	8. Chapter 8

**First Impressions- Chapter Eight**

_Previously:_

"_I see, and has a police report been filed?" Regina asked looking down at Emma's bruised hand_

"_I can't do that." Emma replied_

"_And why the hell not?!" Regina hissed breaking away. Emma studied the brunette trying to see where her anger stemmed from._

"The same reason we haven't gone on a public date yet. Police reports are public records, anyone can gain access to them." Emma pointed out, watching Regina scoff.

"Is that what this is about? That man struck you in the face and your more worried about keeping said face out of a magazine? What happens when he does it again but worse? Or to another woman? Can you imagine the guilt you would feel from not speaking up?" Regina crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look if you came here to argue and yell at me, you're gonna have to get in line. I think Ruby and Killian already have you covered on that front!" Emma spat, loosing all patience. Regina softened at the blonde's words, realizing she wasn't helping her girlfriend's mood in the slightest. She walked into Emma's personal space boxing her in.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just don't like to see any marks on you besides one like this." Regina trailed a finger down the length of the hicky she had left on Emma's neck, watching the blonde shiver.

"Imagine my confusion when I come in to see my girlfriends ex being thrown on his ass, and you were no where to be found. When I did catch you, you have a bruise left on you from the woman beating asshat, and you're telling me you're not gonna press charges. I just got frustrated. I'm truly sorry." Regina apologized, pressing a soft kiss to the bruise forming on Emma's chin.

"It's fine, I just want to go." Emma rested her head on Regina's shoulder, as the brunette wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Well that's why I initially was coming here. To pick you up. I was thinking we could get some Chinese food and watch some ridiculously annoying movie that you are fond of." Regina ran her hand through Emma's curls, massaging the girls scalp as she went.

"Or we can get the food, and you can give me a massage." Emma smirked, watching Regina lick her lips.

"If that is what is going to happen, then I'm picking the type of massage you're getting." Regina grinned pulling Emma by her hand out of the room.

"Hey Ems, you good?" Ruby asked as soon as she seen the two of them emerge from the locker room.

"Yeah, we're just gonna head out now." Emma informed her, watching the lanky woman nod in acknowledgment.

"If Mr. Jones so much as steps 300 ft near this studio, I want you to call me." Regina told the choreographer firmly.

"Noted." Ruby nodded, before Regina pulled Emma away.

"What are you going to do? If he comes back." Emma questioned.

"He's going to receive the ass whooping of his life. Don't think I forgot about him hitting you before we got together." Regina said sharply.

"I don't want you to get into trouble behind him or any of this!" Emma protested.

"Darling, what's the point of having money if you can't have someone beat and then get away with it?" Regina replied sardonically.

* * *

Emma was laying across Regina's bed, stripped of all of her clothes except her a pair of black laced panties. She had been blindfolding with a silk wrap before Regina order her to lay down on her stomach.

"Regina...what's taking so long?" Emma's voice was husky, as she had been feeling sleepy from laying like this for well over twenty minutes.

"I'm just admiring what's mine. Taking the time out of my day to appreciate the beautiful woman who has come in and wrecked my life." Regina admitted, while trying to decide between two different massage oils. One heated up on contact, and it would only heighten Emma's senses, making for a pleasurable finish, while the other one was flavored and Regina would enjoy licking it up from pale smooth skin. Decisions decisions.

"Could you hurry up? I'm gonna fall asleep." Emma grumbled. Regina rolled her eyes and tossed away the flavored one, it seemed she was gonna need to wake the blonde up a bit. Walking around the bed, she brought her hand sharply down across Emma's ass. Hearing the girl yelp and this hiss in pleasure when Regina massaged the stinging flesh.

"No need to get snappy Ms. Swan." Regina purred, climbing the bed before straddling the backs of Emma's legs.

"No need to not hurry up, so I can get fucked Ms Mills." Emma quipped

"Is that how you think this is going to end?" Regina murmured in an amused tone. One hand popped the lid to the oil open, while the other gripped the flesh of Emma's ass. Using her thumb to press at Emma's already wet opening through her underwear, while pouring the oil down the girls back.

"Shit!" Emma hissed, her back arching her body into the probing finger. Regina chuckled before removing her hand from the blonde rump to rub in the oil.

"Why is it getting warmer?" Emma twitched slightly at the sensation.

"That's what this particular oil does my love. Now stop talking, all I want to hear is you moan while you relax." Regina leaned over to nip at the woman's earlobe, and was able to catch Emma's small gasp. She began to massage the tension knots from Emma's lower back that most likely came from the hours she spent in the studio dancing. Slowly Emma's body began to slacken and it was only when she heard the soft snore, that she pulled away in disbelief. Did Emma really just fall asleep on her?

Sighing to herself, she got up from the bed and headed to the ensuite bathroom and washed her hands. Grabbing a wash clothes and holding it under the warm water, she washed her face first before repeating process with the rag and heading to wipe down Emma's back. The blonde barely stirred when the wet material came into contact with her flesh, and Regina was left wondering how tired Emma really was.

Sliding into bed beside her girlfriend, she pulled the blonde flush against her chest.

"R'Gina?" Emma asked sleepily.

"Shush my love. Go back to sleep." Regina kissed her temple, feeling the girl go slack against her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep shortly after her.

* * *

Warm, wet, and tight. Those were the three things Regina registered as she came to consciousness the next morning. Next was the low slurping sound that followed shortly after, as she blinked the sleepiness from her brain. When she was finally able to see a clear picture, all she could see was Emma's ass and the same black lace panties. The blonde was faced away from her, hovering over her chest while giving the best blow job that Regina had ever experienced. She couldn't stop the small groan that escaped her lips, as Emma brought her to full hardness.

"Emma..." Regina gasped, gripping the girls waist as to not startle her. Emma released her with a pop.

"Finally, I've been trying to wake you up for over a half an hour now." She carefully extracted herself from her girlfriends grip, as she turned to sit beside Regina.

"Oh you definitely woke me up." Regina grunted, her hand coming up instinctively to her morning wood that was still slicked with Emma's saliva. Using the moisture, she jerked up and down until Emma pulled her hand away.

"Let me take care of that." Emma smirked in a seductive tone replacing a tanned hand with one of her own.

"Shit." Regina grunted, putting her hand over Emma's to adjust the girls grip to the way she liked it.

"Like this?" Emma asked, following the woman's lead.

"Yeah, just like that baby." Regina nodded

"Is this all you want?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"You have something else in mind?" Regina asked, while cupping her sack in one hand, and massaging them.

"Anything you want, within reason." Emma sped up her pace a little bit.

"And if I wanted you on on fours, with you face down in the bed while I fuck you hard from behind, would that be in reason?" Regina closed her eyes at the picture she painted.

"Are you not going to freak out if you cum in me?" Emma's breath hitched when Regina spoke.

"That was definitely a one time thing." Regina sat up quickly, dislodging Emma's hand from her cock, she looked into dark green eyes. Emma didn't respond, she just slipped off her panties.

"Are you going to eat first, or just play?" Emma grinned when she saw Regina lick her lips before crawling towards her.

"I've never been one for skipping meals." Pulling the blonde towards her by her thighs, she pressed her forehead into Emma's flat stomach.

"Well you might want to hurry this along. You have to be at your office in a little over two hours." Emma glanced at the clock, missing it when Regina advanced on her pussy until a warm tongue came into contact with her glistening flesh. Emma's head flew back as Regina began to feast on her.

"Oh my god!" Emma pressed Regina's head deeper into her.

"This is not the time to be yelling out other people's names Emma." Regina chiding in a joking tone.

"Regina..." Emma whined pushing the brunettes head back down .It didn't take much, just Regina circling her opening with her tongue as her finger pinched the younger girls clit, and a small amount of fluid came rushing into Regina's awaiting mouth.

"Now my love, get on your knees" Regina's voice was heavy with arousal as she watched Emma wobble to appease her requested. Lining herself up with Emma's opening, she pushed in slightly giving the girl an inch or two before taking it away. She repeated the process several more times as her girlfriend grew impatient.

"Regina if you don't-" Her angry response was cut off when Regina sank halfway into her, before making Emma slide back the rest of the way.

"I do believe that you said whatever I want!" Regina sassed, before she began to give Emma hard shallow thrusts. She could feel the blonde's walls gripping her tightly, and she bit her lip in order to stave off the need to cum. When she was able to catch her breath, she began pounding away.

"Ahh Shit yeah, right there!"" Emma gasped, when the head of Regina's cock brushed against the soft spongy part of her cunt. Regina leaned forward brushing against the spot again as she push Emma's head down into a pillow and the girl got the memo. With Emma in this position, it allowed her to enter her deeper while also give her a great view of her ass. Emma moaned loudly when Regina began digging her nails into her ass. The blonde came with a startling gasp and Regina was on the cusp of her own orgasm when they heard her front door open and broke apart quickly.

"Who the fuck is that?" Emma asked, pulling the blanket up to cover herself. She winced when she sat down on the bed, when Regina had abruptly pulled out of her it hurt like hell.

"I don't know!" Regina pulled on a pair of her boxers, ignoring the pain in her dick from being so close to having to stop.

"REGINA!" The unmistakable voice of Tink rang out as Emma shot her a death glare.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Emma hissed.

"I don't know." Regina responded wide eyed.

"How the fuck did she get in?" Emma glared at her girlfriend's

"Emma, I don't know!" Regina responded pulling on a long black robe.

"What the hell do you know? Matter of fact save it!" Emma rose from the bed before she began picking up her clothes from the floor.

"My love, don't be like that." Regina frowned.

"Don't be like what? You told me I had nothing to worry about, that everything that happened between you two happened over three years ago and it was finished. Yet here she is in your house and you're trying to tell me you don't know how she got in here?" Emma scoffed, pulling up her underwear and slipping on her bra.

"You have nothing to worry about! I'm not even remotely interested in the girl!" Regina protested.

"REGINA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Tink shouted her voice coming closer as Emma slipped on her skinny jeans.

"Then why is it that I feel like I am the other woman who just got caught with someone's wife?" Emma glared at her before picking up a black sweater and pulling it over her head. Regina didn't mention that it was her sweater, as Tink burst through the room.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" Tink glared at the brunette, having not seen Emma yet.

"How the hell did you get into my house?" Regina snapped, as Emma pushed passed the other blonde, with her combat boots in her hand.

"Is that why you won't answer my calls? Because your busy fucking some other bitch from a different brand?" Tink questioned. They could hear the front door slam, as Emma peeled off in her car.

"How the hell did you get into my house?" Regina asked again, her voice even lower as she thought about how this must have looked to Emma.

"I used the hideaway key that you keep by the mailbox!" Tink waved the key in front of her face, as Regina snatched it away.

"What the hell is it that you have to tell me that couldn't wait and hour until I came into the studio?" Regina snapped pulling out some clothes to wear for the day.

"Did you fuck her?" Tink crossed her arms.

"Not that its any of your business but no. I only fucked you, three years ago I might add. With her, its like making love." Regina gloated, watching Tink's face fall.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! That bitch isn't shit but some little rat bastard from the streets!" Tink was seething

"Get the fuck out of my house. If you ever disrespect her like that again, I'll make sure you'll never sing at another studio or be signed to anything but a little indie company again. Get the hell out!" Regina watched Tink's jaw drop before the blonde stormed out.

Looking down at her crotch, she noticed she had gotten completely soft. Grumbling she decided she wasn't going into the studio today, she was going to have to fix whatever damage Tink had just cost her with her girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

**First Impressions- Chapter Nine**

She had originally planned on just heading straight home and starting her day off with a bottle of Vodka but instead just went back to the studio knowing she was going to have to start coming up with some new songs soon anyways. She had been in the booth just free styling while August controlled the keys and Ruby offered moral support.

"Alright baby girl, just go with it!" Ruby yelled through her headphone causing Emma to cringe. The blonde signaled for August to start the song and beat started coming through.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah,Look Look Look. I don't know why they been lying but your shit is not that inspiring." She could see Ruby cackling already when she referred to an article that Bossip had put out on Tink. It was going to be obvious who the song was going to be about when it came out, but Emma couldn't bring herself to care.

"Bank account statement just looks like I'm ready for early retirement. Fuck any bitch that's talking that shit just to get a reaction. Fuck going platinum I looked at my wrist and its already platinum. I am the kid with the motor mouth, I am the one you should worry bout. I don't know who you're referring to who is that bitch that you heard about? Someone just talking that bullshit, someone just gave you the run around. Females down playing the money but thats what you do when the money's down. I don't waste time putting money down, I just go straight to who got it and buy it in cash. Pussy so good that she has me flying in first class. This has been years in the making, its all for the city and that's word to Stunner!" Emma looked up and saw a nervous Regina holding a white piece of cloth. She waved it when the blonde made eye contact with her but Emma just looked down and continued with the song.

"Jealousy in the air tonight I can tell. I will never understand that but oh well. Been ready it's real I don't know about you. I just wanna smoke and fuck, she says that's all that we do!" Emma shook her head in frustration before slamming down the headset. Storming out of the booth, Regina's heels told her that she was being followed.

"Emma, I know what that looked like but its not what you think!" Regina rushed out after her. She didn't expect for the blonde to whip around and grab her by the hand before dragging her into a private office.

"Emma I-" Regina tried to explain but Emma cut her off.

"Shut up! So look, I'm going to explain this and hope that you get it right the first time, okay?" Emma started to pace back and forth before stopping right in front of the slightly shorter woman.

"Okay." Regina gulped at the anger in Emma' eyes.

"I don't share well with others. Never have and never will, got it? So you can tell that Because of Winn-Dixie looking bitch that I will fuck her up!" Emma hissed, and Regina knew then and there the emotion she saw earlier wasn't anger it was jealousy. And fuck her if it didn't turn her on tremendously when combined with the blonde's crude language.

"I don't think that child's movie is anything in comparison, darling." Regina swallowed harshly.

"Does it look like I care?" Emma narrowed her eyes at the woman in front of her.

"She got the key from underneath my mailbox, it's been there for years. I swear to you, I'm not playing with you." Regina grabbed Emma's hand to stop the girl from running it roughly into her hair.

"I know I probably overreacted, I should have just dragged her out by her hair." Emma grumbled when Regina placed a small but sweet kiss on her lips.

"Not that it wouldn't have been hot but I preferred the approach that you took. Don't let these people get you out of character." Regina murmured, sucking Emma's bottom lip into her mouth.

"Mmm, do that again." Emma licked her lip before puckering them for another kiss. To her that was the best thing that Regina could do for her, because it wasn't like she was trying to over dominant her or treat her like a piece of property.

"I love your lips." Regina complied with her girlfriends demand.

"I love everything about you." The brunette replied.

"Did you- um did you finish?" Emma blushed as Regina scrunched up her nose.

"I wasn't really in the mood to jack off after my girlfriend stormed out." Regina replied in a sassy tone.

"Well how about we go back to your place and you let me take care of you." Emma palmed Regina in her hand, feeling the woman's half stiffness.

"Are you sure? You don't want to finish recording?" Regina gasped when Emma's soft cool lips placed a kiss behind her ears.

" I can always come back later. Right now I want you to let me care for you like how you do me. I seem to remember me getting several orgasms and somebody not finishing." Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Alright lets go." Regina grabbed her girlfriends hand before leading them out of the small studio.

"Alright, today our Guest is the one and only Tink Kendrick! How are you?" Briar Rose questioned the pop star.

"I'm doing good, you know staying in the studio hard at work. Recording some new tracks for the fans!" Tink flashed her dazzling smile at the crowd hearing them go wild.

"Yes yes, I hear you are coming out with a new album! How is that coming?" Briar asked, eyeing the girl skeptically

"It's coming great, it has a lot of features on it from some of my favorite people. I feel like it should be a great hit." Tink replied

"Everyone wants to know when are you doing a feature with The Black Swan. That concert of yours was a sold out show and I hear you guys brought the house down!" Briar asked.

"Well assuming she stops sleeping her way to the top and actually starts writing her own music then maybe we'll talk." Tink pursed her lips as Briar's eyes widen. The crowd went silent as the bomb was dropped on them.

"Care to explain?" Briar asked when the producers told her to go with the new angle.

"She has been sleeping with the CEO and owner of The Queen of Hearts, Regina Mills. So its no wonder why her songs keep hitting number one on the charts." Tink shrugged

"So your saying that the Black Swan has been sleeping for top hits?" Briar Rose looked shockingly to the camera, this was a live show everything was already streaming.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Why do you keep calling her The Black Swan, her name is Emma Swan and she's just so some from the block type of girl. There is no real talent there." Tink scoffed

"We are going to go to commercial break right now, but stay tune as we continue this interview." Briar Rose flashed the camera a fake smile as they were cleared.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Briar snapped, flying off the couch.

"Something that I should have done a long time ago." Tink brushed the imaginary lint off her dress.

"You just ended your career." Briar shook her head.

"Maybe but I took her's with me." Tink flashed her a devious smile. The anchor ran off to contact her friend, praying she would pick up the phone.

"Tell me what you need, baby." Emma whispered in Regina's ear, before she began trailing wet open mouth kisses down her body.

"You...I just need you." Regina gasped when Emma bit down on the expanse of flesh where her neck met her collarbone.

"You have me." Emma chuckled when Regina groaned. The brunette was naked and blindfolded with the same black silk fabric she used on Emma. The only difference is Emma had the woman tied to the bed frame while she appreciated her body. This meant Regina couldn't touch her.

"I want your mouth." Regina squirmed when Emma used her tongue to swirl around her belly button before plunging in.

"You have that too." Emma smirked, leaving tiny red teeth impressions all of the woman's stomach.

"I want your mouth on my cock, dear!" Regina gritted out, tugging at her binds when she felt Emma's hot breath caress her length.

"That's no way to ask for what you want. Where are those manners of yours?" Emma teased.

"Emma!" Regina growled, before releasing a sigh when the blonde finally took her into her warm wet mouth.

"Not quite what I was looking for." Emma released her with a wet popping sound.

"Emmalyn, I swear to god!" Regina warned her teasing girlfriend.

"Hm, close but not close enough. I'm sure you can do better than that" Emma griped the brunette firmly at the base.

"Emma, would you be a doll and suck my dick?" Regina asked in a cheekily tone, missing Emma's scowl.

"I should just leave you here since you want to be a smart ass." Emma let her go, watching the piece of flesh smack against her girlfriends stomach .

"Ohmyfzgdfsh! Emma please!" Regina begged causing the blonde to chuckle before she used her tongue to trail up Regina's cock.

"Don't worry babe, I promised I was gonna make this good." Emma replied before sucking in as far as she could go on the piece of meat. Breathing through her nose, she made a quick slurping sound by hollowing out her cheeks and she had to brace herself on Regina's legs when the brunette unexpectedly thrust deep into her mouth until she forcefully touched the back of Emma's throat. The blonde choked slightly, as her teeth scrapped slightly against Regina's cock causing the woman to let out a string of expletives.

"Shit! I know that most guys don't like teeth but damn!" Regina thrust her hips in the air once more before Emma firmly pressed them into the bed.

"I'm going to need you to control the urge to make me deep throat you, you're far too big." Emma coughed slightly.

"Sorry my love." Regina apologized but she still had a big smile on her face.

"hmm." Emma hummed before taking her back into her mouth, before sucking hard. It didn't take long at all before the brunette had spilled her seed into Emma's mouth. The blonde scrunched up her face before leaning over the bed to spit it in the trash. Untying Regina and taking off the blindfold, she looked at her girlfriends goofy expression.

"That was amazing." Regina panted.

"I want to cuddle." Emma attached herself to Regina's side like a koala.

"You don't want me to?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, I'm still sore from when you pulled out earlier." Emma yawned.

"I'm sorry my love, I didn't know I hurt you." Regina frowned, rubbing Emma's lower back.

"It's fine, tomorrow you'll make it up to me." Emma closed her eyes, focusing in on the sound of Regina heart beat.

**AN: It's about to go down ( Kevin Hart voice)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten- First Impressions**

Emma was jolted awake when Regina had shot up from her spot underneath the blonde. She would have went straight back to sleep had it not been for her girlfriend shouting into the phone. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she noticed that it was 10:32 in the morning and that they had slept in considerably.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Regina snapped at the person on the other end of the receiver. It was several moments before Regina slammed the black iphone down harshly on the table before grabbing the remote to her T.V and switching it on E News. The CEO practically ripped open her laptop bag in order to retrieve the wireless computer.

"Babe what's going on?" Emma yawned, stretching out her limbs.

"It's nothing my love, go back to sleep!" Regina's whipped her head around to speak with the blonde but she couldn't mask her wide eyed expression.

"It doesn't seem like nothing, did something happen?" Emma questioned

"Emma please just let me handle this." Regina pleaded, her eyes darting over to the T.V just as Tink's interview from the previous day was being replayed.

"She's been sleeping with the CEO and owner of The Queen of Hearts, Regina Mills. So it's no wonder her songs keeping hitting number one on the charts." Tink shrugged, and she immediately had all of Emma's attention.

"Who is she talking about?!" Emma shot off the bed.

"So you're saying that the black swan has been sleeping with Regina for top hits?" Briar Rose looked to the audience with a look of disbelief.

"What? Why is she saying that?!" Emma looked to her girlfriend with a panicked expression. If that didn't break Regina's heart, what she knew was coming next surely would.

"Why do you keep calling her the black swan? Her name is Emma Swan and she's just some from the block, there's no real talent there." Everything seemed to stop and Emma swayed slightly on shaky legs causing Regina to rush over to her.

"Darling, come and sit." Regina tried to usher Emma over to the bed but the blonde shot forward towards the bathroom. The violent retching sound that followed let her know why Emma had bolted from the room. Quickly she grabbed a hair tie off the nightstand and rushed in the comfort her. Emma was practically hugging the toilet bowl as she emptied everything in her stomach.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Regina made quick work of pulling her girlfriends big mane into a loose bun on the top of her head. Emma's only response was to heave back into the toilet as Regina rubbed soothing circles on her back,

"I'm going to fix this as best as I can. She's going to pay for what she did." Regina vowed, as the first shuddered sob pierced the air.

"Babe, I'm not sure this is a good idea." Graham tried to plead with the enraged brunette who was currently jogging into the gym Tink was working out at.

"I don't give a fuck what you think right now, Graham Crackers." Ruby quipped.

"Come on Rubes, think about Jamie." Graham brought up their child in hopes that it would calm down his fiance. It seemed to work and Ruby deflated slightly, until a chuckling Tink came around the corner. He watched as his future wife pounced with the grace of a gazelle, fist flying in a flurry of motions making contact with the pop singers nose and mouth in a three piece combo before Graham was able to separate the women.

"That's what the hell you get for running your mouth, you stupid floozy!" Ruby shouted, watching Tink spit out a mouthful of blood as Graham dragged her out.

"I still don't understand what that solved! What if she presses charges?!" Graham shouted, leading the brunette over to their car.

"If you don't want to catch round two, I suggest you leave me alone right now." Ruby warned, snatching open her door.

"All I'm saying is-" Graham was cut off by a withering glare that Ruby sent his way

"Fine fine, let's just go see how they're doing." Graham shook his head and pulled off.

It had been fairly silent since Emma stopped sobbing, if she could even call it that. After the first sob, the blonde had bit harshly down onto her bottom lip so hard in an effort to stifle any other sounds. She had been silently crying for the past half and hour, with her only request being that she wanted Regina to hold her. Leading them both over to the bed she brought Emma back to to her chest, as they listened to the occasional tune of their phones going off but neither made a move to answer it.

"Why would she do something like this? I mean I never really did anything to her to warrant something so evil. Everybody has a code they live by in this industry. She basically just black listed herself." Emma sniffled, her hand coming up to wipe her nose.

"Why does anybody do any of the stupid shit they do?" Regina asked rhetorically, her hand massaging Emma's hair.

"I never wanted this, never wanted to be in the public eyes with them judging my every step. Everything that I say will be closely analyzed and nothing I do will ever be good enough. I wont be able to go grocery shopping any more or walk down the street without those blood thirsty scavengers following me. She took that away from me, I wasn't given a choice. It feels like I've been violated" Emma admitted, taking a deep breath.

"I know, and I know how much your privacy means to you. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that people respect that and give you the space that you need. I'm so sorry this happened to you." Regina let her finger tips run up and down Emma's spine, earning a shiver from the blonde.

"This didn't just happen to me, this happened to you too. She dragged your name and reputation and my own through the mud." Emma pointed out.

"That's where her story fell apart, dear. You rejected my offer at signing you, they are chalking that part up to jealously. Still it doesn't change the fact that I'm going to sue her for everything she's worth for defamation of character. Right now people are buzzing because they finally have your name. Unless you have a criminal past, they don't even have your picture yet" Regina replied.

"I mean I got into some trouble as a kid, but that's all sealed. Unless foster care is public knowledge, then they don't have anything...I really don't want to leave." Emma burrowed down deeper into her girlfriend.

"Then don't." Regina chuckled causing Emma to peer up at her.

"I want you to stay with me. For as long as you want, your welcome here." Regina pressed a chaste kiss to Emma's mouth.

"Can we pretend none of this ever happened? If only for a little bit?" Emma asked softly, and when Regina nodded she connected their mouths again sucking lightly on her girlfriends plump red lips.

"Let me take care of you." Regina parakeet Emma's words for the previous night, as she flipped them over. She hoovered over the slightly taller woman for several moments until Emma grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on top of her.

"I like feeling all of you." Emma answered Regina's silent question. The brunette pressed her face into blonde locks, inhaling the scent of vanilla and cinnamon before she began peppering kisses down the side of neck until she reached her ear.

" I know its early an everything but I can't help the way I feel about you. I want to protect you from anything that would try to harm you. I find myself thinking about you when we're not together and just the thought of seeing you brightens my mood considerably." Regina nibbled on Emma's earlobe lightly before sucking it into her mouth, hearing Emma's light gasp.

"I've been in longer relationship and still I've never felt the need to say this to any of them. I've never wanted to say it every time we speak or see each other." Regina lightly rolled her hips into Emma's center, providing the faintest pressure that had Emma arching into her touch. She grabbed the blonde's black singlet by the hem before pulling it up and over her head and throwing it across the room.

"Nobody has ever captivated me the way that you do." Regina let her eyes roam Emma's body feeling Emma squirm beneath her.

"Regina..." Emma whined

"Shh baby. I'm almost finished." Regina pressed her nose into Emma's pulse point before exhaling shakily, nervous about what she was going to reveal. Pressing another kiss to the same spot, she pulled back to look at Emma through glassy eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?" Emma furrowed her eyebrows, looking at her upset girlfriend.

"...I love you." Regina watched Emma's eyes widen with the news and her bottom lip quiver slightly.

"Y-You do?" Emma held her breath, watching Regina nod.

"I have for a while now. I love the way you take the stage and command attention and respect. I love how hard you work with Ruby to make sure everything is alright . How you make me feel when we are alone and its just the two of us. How accepting you were of me and...I just love you. Your smile, your eyes and your hair. Your mouth and that kick ass attitude. How your always hungry, especially after working all day. I love how compassionate you are. I love you Emmalyn Kassandra Swan ." Regina offered her a shaky smile.

"I love you too, nothing could change that. I love how you take care of me and how much you care about me. I've never had that before." Emma's face crumpled as Regina leaned down to hug her. It was a bit awkward but it got the job done.

"I want to make love to you." Regina molded her mouth to her girlfriends, wasting no time in swiping her tongue across a pale pink lip asking for entrance. She hadn't expected it when Emma's tongue met hers but she wasn't complaining. Running her hands up and down Emma's side, she moved them inwards slightly before palming Emma's breast. Having been naked since the night before, Emma had easy access to Regina's body. Reaching her hand down, she began to stroke Regina's length feeling the weight and hardness against her palm. Regina bit down slightly on Emma's lip, when the blonde ran her finger over the slit before pressing against her vein.

"Shit!" Regina broke the kiss to lean her head back and moan. Emma used the distraction to pull down her panties and drop them on the floor beside the bed.

"I was going to do that." Regina panted out, when she felt Emma's dewy center make contact with her sensitive flesh.

"You were taking to long." Emma licked her lips, leaning up to watch Regina run her cock through her slippery folds. The tip would brush slightly against Emma's clit every other thrust.

"Making love isn't supposed to be fast." Regina replied.

"Making love can be fast or slow. The point is to make the person you love feel worshiped and safe, loved and protected. There is no teasing!" Emma shot back, angling her hips slightly so that on Regina's next thrust she slipped into her about an inch.

"I can do that." Regina nodded her head, panting slightly as she pushed into Emma slowly, feeling her girlfriends velvety walls grip at her, sucking her in.. When Emma began to pull at her nipples, Regina batted her hand away before replacing them with her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the erected peak, she sucked hard at the same time she began thrusting into Emma. Giving the other one the same attention, she pulled away watching a string of her saliva stay behind. Opening up pale legs wider, she began rotating her hips slowly.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Regina looked deeply into dark green eyes as she spoke.

"Are you kidding me? You've been the hottest woman in my life for the past four years. Even when you were a bitch, I still thought you were the most exquisite person I have ever seen." Emma admitted. Regina's slow yet firm motions were bringing her closer to the edge than anything else, or maybe it was the emotion behind it. Still she hadn't expected it when Regina pressed a firm circle on her clit combined with two well placed strokes on her g spot. Her orgasm caught her off guard as it took a hold of her whole body.

"Ahh fuck!" Regina hadn't expected it either but combined with the visual of her love underneath her and the tightness of her pussy, she was in balls deep as she started spurting her release. It was only when she finished, that she tried to pull out.

"No, I want to feel you." Emma protested, pulling Regina to lay on top of her while still being buried inside of her milky cavern.

"I love you." Emma spoke softly, wrapping her arms round Regina's waist.

"I love you too." Regina yawned, feeling proud that she had finally said how she felt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven- First Impressions**

She knew this moment was coming but she still had no way of preparing herself for the swarm of people that were shoving their camera's in her face. She had left Regina's late the night before and gotten to her apartment. The brunette told her she had to go into the office and do damage control. Emma had to go into her studio to speak with her manager and to say August was pissed would be an understatement.

"Hey Emma!" "Emma over here!" "Is it true that you have been sleeping with Regina Mills?" The questions were like bullets flying all around her and she cursed herself for thinking that she could just walk to her car in peace.

"Emma wait!" One of the journalists physically grabbed her as she was reaching for her door handle.

"Dude are you serious?! Touch me again and I'm pressing charges!" Emma turned around to glare at the grinning man.

"No need to get sensitive Princess. I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions!" The slimy ball held up his hands while another reporter recorded the whole thing.

"You don't have to physically put your hands on me. Can you just respect my privacy? Go make your money off of somebody else!" Emma slid into her car and slammed the door. Whenever she saw Tink, she was going to murder the bitch. She pulled out carefully to avoid hitting any of the photographers

Regina carefully opened the door to her car and stepped out into a mob of camera flashes. However she had been used to this since she was a teenager and started interning with her mother. Speaking of which, she was avoiding the older Mills since this came out. Cora had been calling her nonstop.

"Regina is it true that you are sleeping with Emma Swan for records?" A reported shouted.

"No that is not true. Unfortunately we have some bitter people in this industry who can't respect another persons privacy." Regina replied coolly, her slight glare making sure none of them came close to touching her 700 dollar all white jumper.

"So are you not sleeping with Emma or are you not sleeping with her for hits?" The same reporter asked.

"You do know this is public property right? You can be arrested for trespassing. However to answer your question I have been dating Emma Swan for several months know. The nature of our relationship is no ones business but our own and it is certainly not the reason her career has flourished and Tink's can be found on the discount rack at Walmart." Regina answered with a devious smirk before walking into the door of her studio.

"Well I figured I'd catch you here." Her mother's icy tone greeted her as soon as she walked into the door causing Regina to falter before she set down her bag.

"Yes well, I figured you wouldn't." Regina admitted swallowing deeply.

"Oh but darling, I came to fix the mess you've made." Cora replied sweetly causing Regina to raise an eyebrow.

"And how exactly do you plan on going about that?" Regina questioned.

"You see every contract we make these useless bodies sign, has a little clause in the fine print. I've already had y lawyers draw up the paper work but you are taking the rights to every song that girl Tink has ever put out. By the time I am finished with her McDonalds will be asking why does she think she's qualified to flip a krabby patty." Cora ground her teeth as Regina took a seat in her chair.

"That isn't anything that I haven't already set in motion, Mother. Is there anything else?" Regina asked in a tired tone.

"I want you to tell me about this Swan Girl and why you haven't signed her." Cora's icy blue eyes stared at her youngest child.

"She rejected the offer that The Queen of Hearts put out there. Nothing I could do about that." Regina shrugged, logging onto her computer.

"You could have made her a better offer! Something she couldn't refuse! Do you know how much money we are loosing behind this?" Cora asked in a harsh tone.

"Excuse me for not pressuring my girlfriend into a business deal!" Regina snapped at her mother who seemed taken aback.

"Girlfriend? For how long? Does she even know about it?" Cora fired off questions like an overbearing mother.

"Yes she knows about it! And almost two months." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Two months?! Why am I just hearing about this now?" Cora exclaimed, crossing her arms as she pouted.

"Because I know how you are mother. Besides we are two very private people, we just wanted something to ourselves for a little while..." Regina trailed off as her phone pinged with a new notifcation.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE DATING MY SISTER, SHIT LIKE THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!" Was the angry text that she received from Ruby. The next message came through and it was a small clip from E News. Emma was walking out of her apartment with her hair in a messy bun and big shades. A jean vest was over a black sports bra paired with gray joggers.

"The Modern Day Swan Princess as she's been dubbed by fans, got into it with a very handsy pop earlier today on her way out. The dazzling startlet was dragged by a journalist from Bossip as she tried to enter her car. Take a look." The news reporter frowned as the clip was played.

"_Hey Emma!" "Emma over here!" "Is it true that you have been sleeping with Regina Mills?"_ Emma had pushed her glasses up to the top of her head, and Regina could see the nervousness as clear as day. Cursing herself for not thinking about this sooner, she watched as Emma didn't speak but kept walking to her car. Right as she was about to grab the handle, the man grabbed her and pulled her away from the car.

"What the fuck?" Regina hissed.

"_Emma wait!" One of the journalists physically grabbed her as she was reaching for her door handle._

"_Dude are you serious?! Touch me again and I'm pressing charges!" Emma turned around to glare at the grinning man._

"_No need to get sensitive Princess. I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions!" The slimy ball held up his hands while another reporter recorded the whole thing._

"_You don't have to physically put your hands on me. Can you just respect my privacy? Go make your money off of somebody else!" _

"Regina dear..." Cora tried to calm the brunette.

"Not right now!" Regina was positively steaming as she punched in the code to Graham's office.

"What's up Reg."Graham was most likely eating because his voice was muffled.

"You are always complaining about how you don't spend enough time with your wife, so we're going to fix that! Find me five of your best men for a security detail and report back to me within the hour!" Regina barked down the receiver.

"Where are you going?" Cora asked her daughter whom was already leaving her personal office.

"To check on my girlfriend!" Regina shouted behind her.

"When I see her, just know I'm kicking her ass!" Emma ranted as Ruby paced back and forth.

"Did I tell you I seen her at that gym? We can probably find her there!" Ruby's eyes gleamed.

"Like I'm going to stick my foot so far up her ass she's going to be tasting it for a week." Emma continued.

"And what about your girlfriend, hmm? Where the fuck was she during this?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"I was at work, but I can assure you this won't ever happen again." Regina glared at the younger brunette for her insinuation.

"It's not her fault this happened, Rubes." Emma took a deep breath, Regina's presence seemed to help calm her.

"I didn't say it was. But she knows better than anyone else how this shit works. She could have at least had Graham escort you! I know he would have, he loves you like a little sister!" Ruby shot back.

"Yes, that was my mistake not having someone there for you, my love. That could have gone a lot worse." Regina buried her hand in Emma's hair, gently massaging her scalp.

"But it didn't. So can we drop this for right now. August is pissed, he's been on the phone with the police ever since the video aired."Emma licked her chapped lips, bringing Regina down to sit in her lap.

"How are you feeling? He practically man handled you!" Regina growled, situating herself better.

"I'm fine, I think it came as more of a shock than anything else." Emma burrowed her face into Regina's neck.

"Is August trying to get the police to file charges?" Regina questioned.

"I think so, I'm not entirely sure though." Emma yawned

"I hope so. I have Graham putting together your security detail. Things like this-" Regina took a deep breath to compose herself.

"I'm still beating Tink's ass when I see her." Emma mumbled causing Regina and Ruby to snort as the tension broke.

"I'll try to make sure you don't end up in the slammer." Regina joked.

Three Days Later

"Really Emma!" Regina scolded as she walked the blonde out of a New York police department.

"What? I mean I told you I was going to do it! Twice in fact. It's not my fault you thought it was a joke!" Emma defended herself.

"Yes but now we have to make sure charges aren't being filed! The press is going to have a field day with this." Regina shook her head as she began typing out several emails.

"What the fuck was I supposed to do? That bitch _spit_ on me! And I'm not talking about her trashing my name! She literally hock-spit on me. Sorry that your precious girlfriend got hurt!" Emma spat as she began stalking towards the car. Regina grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"My girlfriend didn't get hurt, in fact she kicked a tramps ass. Lets not turn this into something its not because you know my feelings for you and how I feel about Tink! Now you can be angry as you want, just get that sexy ass into the car with a little less lip and a little more zip. Like I said, I'm taking care of it!" Regina glared at her girlfriend who was now pouting.

"And if I don't?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Then your ass is going to be too sore to practice tomorrow. In fact it will make for a wonderful conversation on why you can't sit still when you go on Briar's show on Tuesday." Regina warned, growing impatient with Emma's attitude.

"Well who died and made you my daddy." Emma grumbled but slid into the drivers seat.

"I'm not your daddy, but I'm growing weary of your shit. Your constant mood swings for the past three days has been very grating, dear." Regina walked around to the passenger seat but hearing Emma scoff.

"You don't seem to be complaining when you're fucking me from behind." Emma sassed, pulling out of the station.

"Hmm, maybe that will shut you up. We should try it when we get back to my place." Regina smirked.

"I'll have you know, I can kick your ass Ms. Mills." Emma joked, taking a left turn.

"Oh dear, don't tell me your going to throw something at me too." Regina teased, remembering the way the fight had started.

_Flashback: Several Hours Ago_

_Everybody was chilling at a little get together thrown by Aurora . Almost every artist living in New York was invited as they all discussed future features and other songs they were going to do together. Everything was chill until Tink made her presence known._

"_You think your slick don't you, you fucking bitch!" She seethed walking up to Emma._

"_Just the dummy I was looking for." Emma stepped forward, but was held back by Regina _

"_Once she's done with you, she's going to throw you away like yesterdays trash. Just like your parents did!" Tink smirked when she heard the resounding gasps_

"_You don't know shit about me! That's high and mighty coming from the girl who lost her virginity to her god brother. How is Peter Darling?" Emma sneered. She hadn't expected it when Tink cleared her throat and spit on her. On instinct Emma threw the martini glass that was in her hand at the other blonde, alcohol splashing the girl in the eyes before the glass hit her. Regina had let her go in shock and she used this moment to rush at the girl._

_They both fell to the ground with Emma straddling Tink, using one hand to pin both of Tink's to the ground she slapped the girl hard. Hearing Tink gasp, she started raining down open hand smacks as the girl squirmed underneath her. When Tink managed to get her hand free and start to sit up, Emma punched her hard in the nose and was going in for a second one when Graham snatched her off of the girl. Swinging her foot out, she busted Tink's lip screeching how she was going to fuck her up._

"_My love, calm down!" Regina roughly grabbed the blonde from Graham but Emma broke away from her before stalking into the bathroom. It took her twenty minutes of talking through the door before Emma unlocked it. The police had been called and both women had been taken in. Luckily everyone at the party said Emma was merely defending herself._

_End of Flashback._

"I'd like to think it was warranted." Emma shot a small glare over to her girlfriend .

"Oh I don't disagree. However you did ruin your 200 sweater, that I had just given you." Regina grumbled.

"The dry cleaner said she can get the blood out." Emma rolled her eyes as they pulled into Regina's driveway.

"Come on, darling. I want to give you a massage. Hopefully this time you won't fall asleep." Regina grinned.

AN: Thoughts?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve- First Impressions**

Emma had been calling Regina all week to apologize for acting like a real bitch to her a couple of days ago but the brunette was still ignoring her. Her emotions had been all over the place, one minute she was so happy and content she felt invincible and the next she'd feel so low that she barely wanted to move from her bed. She had chewed into Regina after the brunette had left the toilet seat up and had said some really nasty things to her love. She knew she had hurt Regina when the brunette refused to buzz her up to her apartment earlier today, so now she laid curled up on her bed watching E!News

**Flashback: Six days ago**

"_Emma I don't get what you are so upset about! I apologized twice already, what more do you want?" Regina was so close to pulling out her hair as the blonde crossed her arms and glared at her._

"_What I want is my girl friend to act like a fucking girl! If you are at my house the least you can do is put down the toilet seat!" Emma sneered, and when Regina's face flushed red she knew it was the wrong thing to say. Hell she didn't even know why she was so mad about something so trivial when Regina had apologized and promised not to do it again._

"_What is that supposed to mean? Act like a girl? Suddenly I don't act like a girl because of whats in between my legs?" Regina bit out, she was now seething at Emma's audacity._

"_I didn't say that." Emma denied._

"_Not in words, but the intention was all there! Do you think of me as a man because I have a penis?" Regina questioned, all the while she was walking through Emma's apartment picking up her sweater and slipping it on and grabbing her boots before stuffing her feet in. _

"_You know, I don't think this is working out. You've been nothing but a bitch for the past three weeks! I didn't sign up for some narrow minded asshole to try and degrade me. So thanks but no thanks." Regina locked her jaw before stalking towards the door._

"_No wait! Regina I didn't mean-" Emma was cut off by the front door being slammed in her face as she blanched in color. Did Regina really just break up with her? Feeling her stomach turn violently, she rushed to the bathroom and narrowly missed blowing chunks all over the floor. What the hell was wrong with her?_

Just thinking about what she had said to Regina and the hurt look on the brunette's face as she stormed away was enough to make Emma want to loose her lunch, if she had been able to keep anything down anyways. She had caught some bug that was going around and it hit her hard.

"It seems CEO and producer Regina Mills is smashing away those rumors about her being with Emma Swan. The lovely twenty eight year old stepped out with a Victoria Secret Model, Mallory Hayes. The Angel was spotted kissing the-" All of it seemed to tune out as pictures of Regina kissing Mallory flashed onto her screen. There were so many of them and before Emma could stop herself she was throwing her Iphone at the flat screen TV. Both shattered on impact, as Emma stood on wobbly legs before walking out of the room.

That was normally how these Hollywood relationships work. There was never a break in between or making up between the couples. They just moved on like their feelings never mattered._ She_ just moved on like she didn't say that _she_ loved her. Emma thought about this bitterly as she grabbed a fifth of Hennessy from her wet bar. Pouring a double shot into a crystal glass she brought it to her lips before gagging on the smell alone. Setting it down again, she vowed to get shit faced once she finally got over being sick. Settling for running a steaming hot bath, she climbed in. Enjoying the pain the temperature brought to her skin.

She regretted meeting up with Mal the moment the pictures hit the web and the gossip sites Sure the whole point of her going out with the blonde was to get back at Emma for what she said and how she hurt her. But she knew she probably took this a step too far. Maybe it was the little nagging voice in the back of her head that was screaming at her to go out and be the guy Emma thought she was. So she went and found someone she knew would make the blonde insecure in the same way that Emma made her.

She had thought Emma was accepting of all of her, but that one little comment had dug into her bones until it pierced her heart. And maybe it was because she had never felt the need to be guarded with Emma but that's what hurt her the most.

"Hey are you okay?" Mal walked out of her bathroom, after freshening up. Regina was pleased to see that she was now fully dressed. Emma had called of text her in over three hours, so either she was sleep or she had finally turned on her TV.

"Yeah I'm fine." Regina mumbled, looking down at her phone again. She could hear Mal huff loudly behind her before the bed dipped.

"I think you should call her Gina. I mean it's obvious she regrets saying what she did. You did say she has been on edge the last couple of weeks or so. Maybe she just lashed out because you were there." Mal offered.

"Still doesn't make it right!" Regina grumbled.

"No it doesn't. Just like what she did, doesn't make what we did right...If I had known how serious you two were I wouldn't have even stayed over." Mal admitted.

"We aren't serious. She's just some pretty young thing and I fell for everything she told me." Regina denied.

"That isn't true...Gina you called out her name...We've been doing this dance for years now and you've never done that before. Hell she even made the evil queen cry." Mallory exclaimed.

"Just shut up! If she cares so much, then why isn't she here? Hmm?" Regina could feel her anger getting the best of her. Mal had been her escape since Junior High. The first person to ever accept what was in her pants along with who she was in her heart.

"She's come here multiple times for the past couple of days. It isn't on her that you ignore her phone calls, tell the door man not to let her up and send back her flowers. She's been trying to make it up to you. If you want to sulk, fine. Hell if you want me to take your mind off of everything like I always do. That's fine too. But you are the one whose going to have deal with the consequences when everything is said and done. You might lose her for this, a couple of minutes in bed." Mal pointed out.

"I'm just so angry and so hurt at her for what she said." Regina turned over and Mal could see the unshead tears in her eyes.

"She's been trying to make it better. Call her!" Mal gestured to the phone in Regina's hand.

"That wasn't a suggestion." Mal glared at her when Regina kept looking at her. Eventually the brunette gave in and dialed the phone back. It rang and rang until it reached a voice mail.

"Hey you've reached Emma! Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you...*BEEP*

She didn't realize how much she missed Emma's voice until she heard it again.

"It went to voice mail." Regina informed the impatient blonde.

"Wait a few moments and call her back." Mal prompted.

"**EMMA! EMMA OVER HERE! IS IT TRUE YOU BROKE UP WITH REGINA? **

**YEAH WHAT HAPPENED EMMA?**

**EMMA?!"**

The reporters had surrounded her car once again, and she figured if she gave them something they'd let her past without any physical altercation. She had dismissed the body guards that Regina had got several days ago, she didn't want to have any kind of contact with the brunette until she could sort herself out.

"We broke up. Actually she broke up with me." Emma admitted.

"Can you tell us why?" Emma narrowly missed ending up with a busted lip when a microphone was shoved in her face.

"Because I'm an ass, why else?" Emma commented in a bored tone.

"So it has nothing to do with Angel 'Mallory Hayes'? The same reported questioned.

"As far as I know, they weren't together when we were. So the rumors about her cheating on me with Ms. Hayes are false to the best of my knowledge." Emma took a slight step forward but another questioned was launched at her.

"But you admit she moved on quite quickly?"

"Anybody with half a brain would be on her like white on rice. Regina's a sweetheart and I want to see her happy." Emma replied.

"So you are the cause of the break up?"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me. I don't want to be late" Emma carefully opened up her car door before sliding onto the hot leather seats and rolled down a window. She closed her eyes briefly before taking off towards the studio.

"Damn..." Mal whistled as they watched the interview Emma had with her reporters.

"She wouldn't have been harassed like that had she not sent away Grumpy and Dopey." Regina was bitter as she looked at the way the reporters swarmed the blonde.

"Yeah but maybe she thought they were going to keep tabs on her or something. I heard through the grape vine that some guy came forward claiming to be her dad. She's going through a lot right now." Mal commented.

"What?! The people who left her on the side of a road?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm, said he didn't know about her until recently. He's only like thirty seven too. Says him and this other girl had her when she was fifteen but he never heard about what happened to the baby after the girls parents sent her away." Mal responded watching Regina swallow harshly.

"I need to speak with her." Regina shook her head before rising.

"Oh now you're going to go talk to her? It's been over three weeks, she might tell you to piss off." Mal commented watching Regina walk out of her apartment.

"_**Maybe you died because everybody ask Me where You at. I try to channel you and hopes that I could scare you back. But its like every intersection we just missed each other. You got your fans screaming tell me you ain't six feet under . And tell me that you coming back and you just took a break. Maybe I blamed you for everything and that was my mistake. In hindsight I love your rawness and I love your edge. Cause it was you who talked me down from jumping off the edge. Your earring bamboo, your long nails too. Your BMW every time you can through. You was the brave heart. You stole Jane's heart. You never switched it up, you played the same part. But I needed to grow and I needed to know, where there some thing inside of me that I needed to show. So I just deaded you. Left you in all black. But Dear old Emma, please call back. You told me told me you come when I needed you, and you said it so sweetly I believed it you. But I'm standing here calling I can't see you. But I'm holding you holding holding you to that!"**_

Regina was in shock as she heard the track being played, knowing that while the song was about Emma some of the lines pertained to their relationship.

"That was good on the first part Ems. We'll hit the rest tomorrow." August spoke through the headphones that Emma was wearing, and he could see her nod. She was always down these days, and he shot a glare at Regina but the brunette didn't falter. Everyone left the booth except for her, she was waiting for Emma to come out but she didn't expect for the blonde to keep singing, and from the red light on the keyboard she was recording herself too.

"_My lovers got humor,_

_She's a giggle at a funeral_

_Everybody's disapproval_

_I Should have worshiped her sooner._

_If the heaven's ever did speak,_

_She's the last true mouthpiece_

_Every Sunday's getting more bleak_

_A fresh poison each week._

_'We were born sick' _

_You heard them say it_

_My church offers no absolutes _

_She tells me worship in the bedroom_

_The only heaven I'll be sent to _

_Is when I'm alone with you_

_I was born sick but I love it_

_Command me to be well_

_Ayeee Amen Amen Amen"_

Regina could feel the tears burning the back of her eyes and she swallowed harshly. Those words were some of the texts Emma had sent her. The same texts that she never responded to.

-I should have worshiped you sooner

-Every Sunday's getting more bleak, I don't know what to do...

-The only heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you...

Each text Regina had left unanswered until eventually Emma stopped trying.

"_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, Let me give you my life'_

_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, Let me give you my life'"_

"_If I'm a pagan of the good times_

_My lovers like the Sunlight_

_To keep the Goddess on my side_

_She demands a sacrifice _

_To drain the whole sea,_

_Get something shiny_

_Something meaty for the main course_

_That's a fine looking high horse_

_What you got in the stable?_

_We've got starving faithful_

_That looks tasty_

_That looks plenty_

This is hungry work!"

Something must have alerted Emma to her presence because the blonde shot off the stool and looked forward at her.

"What are you doing here?" Emma flushed red.

"I came to speak with you." Regina pressed the button the allow Emma to hear her.

"I'm kind of busy. Can I get back to you?" Emma avoided eye contact with her as she gestured around.

"This is kind of important." Regina replied narrowing her eyes at Emma. The blonde nodded, before walking out.

"Look if this is about that interview. I didn't mean any harm." Emma held up her hands.

"No I wanted to talk about what happened between the two of us." Regina informed her.

"Oh...Well I don't. There is nothing left to be said." Emma bit down on her bottom lip.

"I think there is plenty to be said! You've been ignoring me!" Regina exclaimed

"Oh, that must suck." Emma said in faux sympathy.

"I've been calling you for almost two weeks!" Regina was seething

"Yeah? Did you call before or after you finished fucking out Mallory Hayes brain?" Emma hissed.

"You can't be mad about that, we were broken up." Regina defended weakly

"You know that excuse is bullshit! I tried to apologize for what I did and you didn't give me a chance. Then you jump into bed with someone else. By your logic, you can't be mad that I ignored you because we weren't together! I know what I did was wrong an inexcusable but what you did-" Emma shook her head letting out a bemused chuckle.

"I meant it when I said that I loved you, but now I know you didn't mean it when you said it. But hey, at least I got a muse out of it." Emma stormed pass Regina but the brunette grabbed her arm and crashed their lips together. The stinging sensation on her cheek didn't register until Emma clasped her hand over her mouth in shock that she had struck the brunette.

"Well I probably deserved that." Regina winced slightly. It wasn't so much as a hard slap but a warning one. However she knew Emma was going to take it hard after coming out of an abusive relationship.

"I'm so sorry!" It was a moment before Emma's face crumpled as Regina brought her into a tight hug.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have kiss you like that. I shouldn't have did what I did with Mallory. But Emma what's going on with you? You've been all over the place for over a month!" Regina pushed back Emma's hair.

"I-I..."

AN: SOOOOO this chapter was crazy because I'm in a very weird mood and this is the fruits of my labor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen- First Impressions**

**Previously:**

_No I wanted to talk about what happened between the two of us." Regina informed her._

_"Oh...Well I don't. There is nothing left to be said." Emma bit down on her bottom lip._

_"I think there is plenty to be said! You've been ignoring me!" Regina exclaimed_

_"Oh, that must suck." Emma said in faux sympathy._

_"I've been calling you for almost two weeks!" Regina was seething_

_"Yeah? Did you call before or after you finished fucking out Mallory Hayes brain?" Emma hissed._

_"You can't be mad about that, we were broken up." Regina defended weakly_

_"You know that excuse is bullshit! I tried to apologize for what I did and you didn't give me a chance. Then you jump into bed with someone else. By your logic, you can't be mad that I ignored you because we weren't together! I know what I did was wrong an inexcusable but what you did-" Emma shook her head letting out a bemused chuckle._

_"I meant it when I said that I loved you, but now I know you didn't mean it when you said it. But hey, at least I got a muse out of it." Emma stormed pass Regina but the brunette grabbed her arm and crashed their lips together. The stinging sensation on her cheek didn't register until Emma clasped her hand over her mouth in shock that she had struck the brunette._

_"Well I probably deserved that." Regina winced slightly. It wasn't so much as a hard slap but a warning one. However she knew Emma was going to take it hard after coming out of an abusive relationship._

_"I'm so sorry!" It was a moment before Emma's face crumpled as Regina brought her into a tight hug._

_"It's alright. I shouldn't have kiss you like that. I shouldn't have did what I did with Mallory. But Emma what's going on with you? You've been all over the place for over a month!" Regina pushed back Emma's hair._

_"I-I..."_

"Emma just tell me... I'm worried about you!" Regina urged the blonde on.

"I think I'm pregnant." Emma quietly admitted, flinching when Regina violently broke away from her.

"What?! You said-! You said you couldn't have kids!" Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde, watching her blink away tears at the accusing tone.

"I said it would be difficult for me to have kids. The scar tissue is what's going to make it nearly impossible for me to carry to term. I'd most likely lose the baby before then anyways." Emma wrapped her arms around herself.

"How do you think you're pregnant? Either you are or you aren't, there is no in between!" Regina exclaimed.

"I took a couple of home test but they aren't really accurate. I went to my gynecologist and I'm waiting on them to get back to me with the definite yes or no." Emma replied.

"When did they say they would call?" Regina asked anxiously, as Emma's nostrils flared in annoyance.

"Either today or tomorrow. You know I don't have to sit here and deal with this! I've been dealing with the possibility of being pregnant for a couple of weeks now and you weren't there then! I sure as hell don't need you and your attitude now!" Emma spat turning on her heel.

"You can't just drop this bomb on me and expect me not to have a reaction!" Regina followed her.

"I expected you to have a reaction, just not the one you have right now! But I get it, I really do! A kid right now would really put a damper on your budding relationship. Before you ask, no I'm not getting an abortion. I'm keeping my kid!" Emma shouted, watching Regina recoil.

"You think I'd ask you to kill our child?" Regina frowned.

"I didn't think you were the type to go hopping from bed to bed. But from the text messages Tink has been blowing up my phone with I really shouldn't be surprised. This isn't the first time you ran to a whore like Mallory Hayes and I bet it won't be the last!" Emma countered

"Watch your mouth Emmalyn!" Regina could feel her temper get the best of her, and she knew she shouldn't have just said what she did but Mal was innocent in this whole thing. They shared too much history, a tangible history for Emma to try to degrade the woman.

"Go screw yourself." Emma scrunched up her nose before trying to push her way pass Regina and out the door.

"Emma! Come on I'm trying to talk to you!" Regina grabbed her wrist firmly keeping her in place.

"Don't you get it? I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you and I don't want to be near you. It hurts too much. I hurt you and in return you hurt me back but enough is enough. You win. Go back to your girlfriend and leave me alone. There's nothing left to say." Emma said, trying to tamp down her anger.

"Nothing left to say? You just told me that you think you're pregnant with my kid? You expect me to just walk away from that? Yes you hurt me with what you said and did. But I was wrong to not give you the chance to make things right. I'm not with Mallory, at least not in the way that you think. We are best friends, she was my first with everything. The first person to truly accept me and I needed that after we broke up! I still love you." Regina knew she was rambling but she couldn't stop her word vomit.

"I understand that, but it doesn't make it right. As much as I hurt you by saying what I said, you turned right around and did the same thing. All my life I have been replaced when something better comes along and I thought that it would be different with you. I thought that you'd be different...but you weren't. I can't imagine anyone else touching me the way you do, but you just jumped right into it. I don't think you love me Regina, really I don't." Emma shook her head before sinking down into a nearby chair.

"I made a mistake, I'm sorry." Regina apologized

"I'm sorry for what I said. Nothing about you screams man, I was just in a pissy mood and I took it out on you because you were there." Emma added.

"No I mean the signs were all there. I'm the asshole for not saying something about it sooner. This isn't like it's my first rodeo. You were constantly sick, the mood swings and your were constantly horny. Ray Charles would have figured it out sooner." Regina shook her head, missing the way Emma narrowed her eyes.

"You already have children?" Emma questioned with apprehension, watching Regina freeze up.

"Why would you say that?" Regina avoided answering.

"You said this isn't your first rodeo." Emma crossed her arms. Regina sighed knowing she had hung herself with her big mouth.

"Lilith Marie Mills, she's four years old." Regina opened her phone and flicked to her daughter's section in her gallery. Trying to hand the blonde the phone, Emma clenched her hands so she couldn't take it.

"She's beautiful, she looks like you." Emma murmured quietly, looking around after Lilith's picture seemingly burned itself in her brain.

"She's a handful and I don't see her as much as I like due to my career path. She stays with my parents for most of the summer on their farm riding horses and such. Then she lives with me for the most part because it provides her better educational opportunities" Regina replied

"And her mother?" Emma felt like she already knew who Regina was going to say. She now knew why the brunette had been so defensive and it would make sense given their history.

"..." Regina just looked at Emma before looking down at her hands. She was in desperate need of a manicure.

"Mallory Hayes..." Emma trailed off, wishing for the brunette to deny it.

"Yeah..." Regina confirmed in a whisper. She watched a lone tear escape from where Emma was holding them back. The blonde wiped it away as quick as it came.

"Okay..." Emma's voice was raspy, like she was trying to hold all of her emotions in.

"Emma...I-I do love you! This doesn't change that!" Regina was quick to try to assure the blonde.

"This changes everything. I could have accepted her being your friend, but she is your child's mother. If we were to ever get back together I would constantly be wondering if every time we argue you'd run back to her. I'm still going to have to look her in the eye every day if I'm pregnant and I manage to have this baby. It changes everything..." Emma responded.

"I wouldn't do that to you!" Regina protested.

"You already did! Our first fight, you broke up with me and the next day you were with her! So don't tried to feed me the B.S" Emma's comment had Regina stunned when she realized Emma was right.

"Well how am I to know that you won't throw what I have in my pants in my face every time we argue?" Regina asked once she finally got her words back.

"I said that without thinking. Nothing I can say or do will ever be able to atone for that but I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like you were less than. I hadn't been able to sleep or keep anything down in days. I couldn't walk out of my house without people asking me questions or for my autograph. I was just so angry but that doesn't make it right." Emma tried to explain without making it sound like an excuse.

"You were hormonal..." Regina shook her head realizing how bad she messed up.

"Darling I want to fix this. I need to fix this, I have never loved anyone like I love you. Please just let me make this right!" Regina wasn't above begging.

"I don't know if we can." Emma responded and Regina clung onto the word we. Despite what was coming out of her mouth, Regina knew Emma wanted this just as badly as she did.

"Let me try before you count us out for the count." Regina grabbed Emma's chin so they were eye to eye.

**AN: Should they forgive and forget? Is one more hurt than the other, even though they both did something inexcusable? Is Emma really pregnant? And if so will she carry to term? Don't hate me too much, the plan was always for Regina to have a kid I just didn't want it to be Henry. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen- First Impressions**

**WARNING( Some rough sex in down yonder. Precede with caution)**

**Previously:**

_"Darling I want to fix this. I need to fix this, I have never loved anyone like I love you. Please just let me make this right!" Regina wasn't above begging._

_"I don't know if we can." Emma responded and Regina clung onto the word we. Despite what was coming out of her mouth, Regina knew Emma wanted this just as badly as she did._

_"Let me try before you count us out for the count." Regina grabbed Emma's chin so they were eye to eye._

"I need to go." Emma shook her head sadly, dislodging Regina's hand from her chin. She watched the brunette look at her before nodding her head in acceptance.

"Will you at least call me when you find out?" Regina asked after she was able to swallow around the lump in her throat.

"You'll be the first to know." Emma agreed before rising from the chair. She grabbed a black hoodie that was laying on the mix table before turning to leave Regina lost in her thoughts. Had Mal been right? Had she lost Emma truly because of her own actions? While it had been arrogant, she had assumed that they would get back together but now that seemed like a far away possibility. Her phone pinged and Regina looked down at a picture message of Lily onto of her horse Gato. There was a strong possibility that she would be having another child on the way and she was already bringing them into a mess.

"So I take it the talk didn't go well..." Mal spoke from the doorway as she watched Regina pour herself some cider. The snort that she received had her frowning.

"That is an understatement." Regina grumbled into her drink

"So are you gonna tell me what happened or am I going to try my hand at guessing?" Mallory walked over and slipped into the chair beside her.

"She doesn't want me anymore. Long story short." Regina replied in a thick tone before refilling her glass.

"She said that?" Mal frowned.

"She's upset about everything that happened between you and I. To make matters worse I slipped up and told her about Lily. She said she couldn't get back together with me because she'd always wonder if I'd run back to you." Regina looked to her best friend with the most pitiful expression she had ever seen.

"How the hell did Lily even get brought up? We agreed not to tell anyone about her, so she'd have a normal childhood Regina!" Mallory exclaimed wide eyed.

"It was an accident. We were talking about kids and it just came out." Regina defended, feeling tears burn the back of her eyes.

"Why were you talking about-...Is she pregnant?!" Mal questioned

"We won't know for sure until tomorrow. What am I going to do Mal?" Several tears spilled over and the blonde got over her shock fairly quick as she rushed to comfort her friend.

"First you've got to calm down. Do you want this baby or not? Does she want it?" Mal asked

"She says she's keeping it but there is no guarantee her body will be able to carry it to term. She has some scar tissue issues or something other. I want this baby but I'm scared to want it. I'm scared to get attached only for it to all come crashing down." Regina admitted, wiping away her own tears.

"Well how do you think she feels? This child is going to grow inside of her body and she might loose it. You should be there with her right now telling her everything is going to work out. Not drowning yourself in a bottle!" Mal slapped Regina on the shoulder.

"Did you or did you not hear me when I said she doesn't want me around?" Regina huffed

"And you just let her walk away? I don't think you know how to love anybody but Lily, Regina. You claim to love her, yet your actions say something else. Why aren't you as open with her as you are with me?" Mal scoffed.

"Because she has the power to break me!" Regina blurted out and Mal simply stared at her.

"You being a coward isn't going to get her back. You're afraid of being hurt but you're going to lose her by just sitting here. Emma has caught the eye of plenty of people. Now that she's single everybody is going to be itching to spend time with her. Doesn't help that she caught the eye of Merida Harris. You should have seen the dopey eyed looks the girl kept sending her at that football game. Emma showed up with some little boy who asked for her autograph and Merida gave her that and her phone number!" Mallory watched Regina clench her glass before the brunette turned to glare at her.

"That harlot is nothing but a womanizer. She hops from relationship to relationship, more often than she gets a decent movie out. What was she even doing at a football game?" Regina hissed.

"It was for charity." Mallory shrugged pulling out her phone and pulling up the photos from the event.

"HA! That fire crotch wouldn't even know what to do with a woman like Emma." Regina snarked, scrolling through the pictures. She stopped on a particular one where Emma had turned around to flash the actress a smile with the phone number clenched in between her fingers.

"That's not what I heard. She has been known to tame the best of them. All I'm saying is either get on your shit." Mal snatched her phone back.

"What am I supposed to do? Beg?"Regina scoffed, her drunk mind turning over the idea in her head.

"Hmm, I'm not above it. But right now I think she just needs some space. I've never seen her that..distraught before." Regina murmured, massaging her temples.

"You two need to talk. Get everything out in the open so she's not stressing it during her pregnancy. You need to tell her about Lily, your parents and everything. No more secrets. Not if you want this to work...I think I should talk to her too." Mal added.

"No, I don't think that is a good idea. She's probably kick your ass, then mines and then yours again." Regina quickly dismissed the idea

"Come on, I'm sure she's not that bad. I just want to talk to her." Mal defended

"I just told her that the woman who I ran to after we broke up, is not only and ex but the mother of my child. Would you want to speak with yourself right now?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"You have a point, but still...we still need to talk though. Especially if our children are going to be siblings." Mal replied, watching Regina chug what was left in her glass.

"There isn't going to be a kid! Her body isn't going to carry one, and I'm not trying to get our daughter attached to a baby that's not even going to take it's first breath!" Regina exclaimed.

Emma looked down at her phone. Regina had butt dialed her but something told her not to hang up, and sure enough she heard Mallory Hayes and her ex-lover discussing her and their situation. Her blood was boiling the more she listened to the conversation at hand. Why the hell did Regina always run to the Victoria Secret Model whenever she feeling emotional. Especially just hours after telling her that she wasn't going to run to Mal every time they had an argument.

"_There isn't going to be a kid! Her body isn't going to carry one, and I'm not trying to get our daughter attached to a baby that's not even going to take its first breath!"_ Regina shouted, her voice come clear through Emma's receiver it felt like a bucket of ice water was being thrown on her body.

"_You gotta have faith Regina. What if she does carry to term, what are you going to just bring Lily by the hospital once the kid is born?"_ Mallory's voice asked

"Maybe... I dunno. All I know is right now I only have one kid. I'm not going to get attached to this baby only for it to die. I wouldn't be able to handle that." Regina replied and Emma hung up the phone unable to hear the rest. Typing out a response to the brunette, she angrily smashed her fingers into the touch screen until the message was complete.

**-I wish you would have told me how you felt about this baby. But I really shouldn't be too surprised since you always run to her and tell her everything. She's always going to be the one you run to, but I'm not going to allow you to play with me or my feelings. You don't want to get attached to a kid? Fine, like you said you only have one child and if I'm pregnant mines will be fine without you! Don't let yourself stress about us!- Emma**

Regina frowned as she read the message before looking around the house suspiciously with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Mal frowned watching her reaction

"Emma just text me, I think she's pissed but she knew what we were talking about!" Regina replied as Mal snatched the phone out of her hand. She quickly read through the messages before she heard the faint dial tone buzzing and clicked on it.

"Shit Reggie, you called her! It says you've been on the phone with her for thirty two minutes!" Mal showed her best friend who blinked slowly in her drunken stupor.

"She's going to be so mad at me." Regina murmured, biting down on her nails.

"Mad? She seems livid, she's talking about kicking you out of the baby's life. You need to talk with her and stop digging your hole deeper. It's just going to be harder to crawl out." Mal replied

"You don't think I know this? For every step forward I practically go flying back...I should have just let her in that first time she came by." Regina shook her head.

"You were hurting and you needed time. Granted you should have told me about how you felt about her, and you shouldn't have called me over to help you forget but you can't keep living in the past when its holding you back from your future. Sober up and then go and talk to her tomorrow." Mal patted Regina on the back before going upstairs to the guest room.

The Next Morning:

Regina woke up with a splitting headache, along with an extremely dry mouth. The events of the previous night came back to her slowly, and she groaned when she realized how many notifications she had on her phone since she didn't turn any of them off. Taking a quick show and brushing her teeth, she decided to forgo breakfast instead choosing to drop by Emma's apartment. She still had her key from back when Emma had given it to her, so she just let herself in. She nearly tripped on her way in over the trail of clothes leading towards Emma's room. Immediately her thoughts went left, had Emma brought someone home? Was it to get back at her? Was it Merida?

Slowly she pushed opened the door afraid of what she was going to find on the other side. However she hadn't expected to see Emma in a lingerie set, laying on the bed as her fingers traced over her stomach idly. Tears where streaming down her face as she looked up to see who had opened her door.

"What the fuck do you want?" Emma spat, sitting up she pulled the covers over her body.

"Did you bring someone here?" Regina glanced to the closed bathroom door.

"I think you have the two of us confused, _dear_! Unlike you, I'm not going to hop from bed to bed every time something doesn't go my way." Emma replied watching Regina flinch at her sharp words.

"I deserved that." Regina nodded.

"And so much more! But again I'm going to ask, why are you here? I'm sure you have some family thing that you could be running along doing." Emma pursed her lips to keep them from quivering

"I don't know what you heard-" Regina started

"Oh I heard everything! About how you don't want this baby and you don't want your kid to get attached to it!" Emma inserted

"Emma...I was drunk. I didn't mean that! You know I want this baby. I'll admit I'm terrified that somethings going to happen but I still want this baby! I want us too, but that includes my daughter also and by proxy Mal." Regina responded

"Do you hear yourself? You asking me to accept a kid that you never even told me about and the woman that you slept with after you dumped me! What if Mal gets pregnant too, hmm? Did you fuck her raw?" Emma shot up off the bed as she practically stalked Regina.

"W-What?" Regina was flustered

"When you fucked Mal, did you use a condom?" Emma growled, grabbing Regina by her crotch tightly, hearing the woman gasp in shock.

"Y-Yes..." Regina licked her lips, not exactly lying but not also telling the truth, and from looking into Emma's eyes she could tell that the blonde knew.

"You are such a fucking liar!" Emma spat, undoing the strings on Regina's sweatpants as the brunette sputtered

"You fucked her raw didn't you?" Emma shoved the post workout pants over Regina's hips before turning them and pushing her on the bed.

"Emma..." Regina swallowed harshly, she wasn't used to seeing this side of Emma

"Didn't you?" Emma hissed, his nose brushing against Regina's and the brunette closed her eyes.

"It was only once..." Regina admitted, her eyes flashing opened when Emma bit down harshly on the expanse of her neck hard enough to break the skin. The blonde soothed it with her tongue before sucking it in, and Regina knew she was going to have a huge mark. Emma shoved her hand down Regina's panties grasping her member and pulling it out.

"You liked it too huh? You like fucking some other bitch without a condom?" Emma's voice wavered slightly as she gave Regina several rough jerks

"Emma..." Regina moaned, watching Emma's eyes flash before the side of her face was stinging with a white hot pain. Emma had slapped her.

"Answer me!" Emma shouted, her eyes glistening.

"No, I couldn't even finish. It just didn't...feel right." Regina answered, fighting the urge to bring her hand up to her cheek. Emma nodded before straddling her lap, she didn't even bother taking off her panties instead just pushing them to the side before sinking down onto the brunette both of them gasping at the sensation before Emma started to ride her like a bucking bronco.

"Did she feel better than me? Did she fuck you like this?" Emma tugged harshly on Regina's hair, hearing the brunette moan in pleasure.

"N-No...you're so good!" Regina gasped and when she went to place her hands on Emma's hips to help guide her motions they were roughly slapped away.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me! Don't you dare!" Emma gritted out as her walls fluttered around Regina's cock. She came with a start before she felt the brunette bath her insides as she grunted out her release. Almost immediately she rose from their position, ignoring the mess in between her legs.

"Get out." Emma muttered turning her back on the brunette

"W-What?" Regina huffed in disbelief as she tried to catch her breath.

"I said Get out. Just fucking go. It's something that you're good at, so the concept shouldn't be so hard to grasp. GO!" Emma shouted as Regina began to pull her sweatpants and underwear up.

"Emma Swan, you can be such a cold manipulative bitch!" Regina spat before turning on her heels to leave. As soon as the front door of her apartment closed, Emma let everything go as she started to bawl her eyes out.

"She was going to leave anyways. It's better this way, just me and you bubs." Emma placed a hand protectively over her still flat stomach.

**AN: 0.0 I have no idea where that came from,...lol This is probably the craziest thing I have ever written.,, Alot of people said they wanted this to be an angst store, just let me know what type of angst you are looking for, or if you want some fluff. Anybody want to see Merida, yay or nay?**


	15. Chapter 15

**First Impressions- Chapter Fifteen **

Regina huffed as soon as she slammed the door, glancing up at Emma's window as she tried to sooth the burn from the rejection she had just felt. The blonde who claimed to love her, just wham bam thank you ma'am'ed her. Used her body and then threw her away. Still she never got the answer she came over here for, and she knew leaving the issue to stew she wouldn't get one until everything was too late. So with that being said she swallowed her pride and turned around before stalking back into the house and up the stairs. As soon as she reached the top, she could hear how hard Emma was sobbing and she frowned. Maybe it was wrong of her to think that Emma would eventually get over whatever anger she was feeling about the way their breakup had been handled. Still she couldn't knowingly leave Emma in this state. Pushing open the bedroom door, she didn't expect the sight that greeted her. Emma was clutching a pillow to her chest as she rocked in time with her pained cries.

"Oh Emma..." Regina murmured, catching the blonde's attention. Emma bit down harshly on her bottom lip to quiet her cries, as she rubbed furiously at her face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left?" Emma tried to sneer, but the 'intimidating gesture' was cut short when she sniffled.

"I couldn't just leave. That's what got us into this mess in the first place. You lash out, and then I leave and do something stupid. I meant it when I said I wasn't going to do that to you again. So you can be as angry as you want, but I'm not going anywhere until we clear the air." Regina crossed her arms, holding her ground. Emma's bottom lip quivered and she looked away.

"I can't stop thinking about you two together...I've never really been an insecure person since I was a kid but I feel like something in me broke. Something I thought I had carefully put together years ago. You've always had this power to make me feel so small Regina. Since the first time I met you." Emma voice was scratchy, as she wiped her nose on her pillow case before grimacing at the action.

"If I had known that it would have led us here, that it would have affected you this much. I honestly could say I wouldn't have done what I did. I was hurting and I wanted you to feel the same way, and that is a very dangerous way of thinking." Regina admitted, slowly walking towards the bed before sitting on the edge.

"Everything is so complicated right now. I feel like you cheated on me. I know in technical terms you had every right to do what you did because you left me but..." Emma just stopped talking for a moment before staring into cognac colored eyes.

"I need you to be honest with me...Had I slept with Killian after you left, would you take me back?" Emma asked, watching Regina's eyes flash with rage.

"Why would you even say that?! Did you?" Regina fired off, watching Emma shake her head no. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Answer me." This time when the blonde murmured those words, they weren't accompanied by a harsh glare or and icy tone.

"I honestly don't know...I think it would take me a while to get over it but I know at the end of the day you are what I want so I would try to find some way to make peace with it." Regina swallowed around the lump in her throat as Emma processed the words.

"...I'm pregnant." Emma blurted out, watching the color drain from Regina's face before looking down at her hands.

"H-How far along?" Regina had to clear her throat when her voice came out squeaky.

"Around sixteen or seventeen weeks. It's an estimate, I go for an ultrasound in a couple of days." Emma replied in a monotonous voice.

"That's what, four months?" Regina asked with wide eyes.

"Give or take a few weeks, yeah. I know you don't want to get attached to this baby, but I'm going to do everything in my power to reach thirty two weeks. That's as far as they estimate me carrying without the risks of loosing the baby." Emma placed her hands on her slightly rounded pudgy stomach. She only looked bloated and she hadn't gained much weight at all.

"I-I don't know what to say." Regina's face was distressed.

"You don't have to say anything." Emma frowned, before using the pillow to block her belly from Regina's view.

"You're carrying my kid and you're telling me I don't have to say anything?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"With or without you, I'm doing this. From what I've gathered, you don't want to be close to this process anyways. Besides I've got to worry about this surgery before anything else." Emma tiredly wiped at her face

"What surgery?" Now it was Regina's turn to frown.

"To repair my scar tissue. If I don't get it taken care of and I have a vaginal birth I'm going to hemorrhage. I could bleed out, or it can prevent the baby from making its way down the birthing canal. It's evasive, should take less than four hours. They just want me to wait a bit longer until I can show that we both are stable enough to go under the knife" Emma responded

"This is all so much." Regina tugged on her hair.

"Yeah, I can't imagine how stressful this must be for you." Emma said in a sarcastic voice causing Regina to stare at her.

"I think we need to talk to someone." Regina licked her lips, watching Emma recoil.

"About what? What else is there to say, Regina? I said something hurtful about your anatomy. You left me and then went and fucked your baby momma for a week while I was trying to fix what I did. A long the way I found out I'm pregnant but you don't want to get attached because you think the baby will die. Oh! And you have a secret love child with the same woman you ran to! Am I missing anything?" Emma rambled in a bitter tone.

"You can't tell anyone about Lily. Mal and I want her to have a normal childhood, not to be surrounded by the drama that is our life." Regina's tone was firm, and when Emma locked her jaw before breathing heavily through her nose she knew another mood swing was coming on.

"Why would I tell someone about your child? Do you honestly think that I would do something like that? Especially after what your other girlfriend did to me?"Emma snapped.

"Tink Kendrick isn't my girlfriend!" Regina exclaimed

"This week, but that's only because Mallory Hayes has been warming your bed. Instead of sitting here telling me what I can and can't do, you should just go!" Emma slapped her thigh harshly, before clenching her hand. She had already struck the brunette twice before in her anger and she vowed she would never do it again under any circumstance.

"Because I'm here! Trying to fix things with you and I refuse to let you push me away again!" Regina shouted, her face turning red with anger.

"I may have done some things, but its always been you to walk away at the end of the day. We all make our own choices Regina. And you brought us here. You knew that fucking her would hurt me far worse than anything that I could ever say to you. And you did it anyways. Words are said in the heat of the moment, not that it makes it right. But you thought out what you did. How long did you wait before you called her?" Emma asked but Regina refused to answer the question.

"And what gets me is that even when people made moves toward me, I always thought I belonged with you. I couldn't imagine disrespecting what we had like that. But maybe its because I'm young and naive ….." Emma murmured lowly before clearing her throat.

"Emma please..." Regina didn't know what it was that she was exactly pleading for, but it didn't stop her from doing it anyways.

"I really do love you, Regina. I do! I swear I do! But you bring out the worse in me. I've never hit anybody before I was with you. After going through what I did with Killian I never imagined I could be that type of person. I slapped you twice!" Emma brought her trembling hand up to cover her mouth as she tried to stifle a sob.

"Emma I know you didn't mean to." Regina replied instantly.

"That doesn't make it right. You shouldn't be here telling me you understand!" Emma furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to calm her warring emotions.

"Emma, you're nothing like Killian. He wasn't remorseful about what he did to you. I'm not saying that its okay, but I honestly think that if we talk to someone we can find out why you're so angry." Regina reached for the blonde's hand slowly, and when Emma didn't pull away she grasped it softly.

"...O-Okay." Emma nodded shakily causing Regina to smile slightly.

"So you went over there to talk, but ended up having some very rough sex before she kicked you out. Then you went back in and got her to agree to consoling?" Mal fished the olive out of her martini before licking her fingers clean of the alcohol.

"That and she's pregnant..." Regina nodded in affirmation.

"Yeah well that was a given. People don't just switch up the way you said she did. How far along is she?" Mallory polished off her drink before signaling for the bartender to give her another.

"About four months or so." Regina replied looking down at her phone. She had been texting the blonde but the conversation was tense even via cellphone.

"Second trimester." Mal whistled before taking her fresh drink.

"You get to find out the gender soon." She continued glancing to the brunette before watching a curvy Latina slink pass her.

"She hasn't asked me to come with her to the appointments yet. She heard the conversation we had when I was inebriated." Regina mumbled before her phone binged with a text message, Whatever it said had Regina smiling.

"And? You're the child's other mother. If you want to be there for the appointment, you should be!" Mal frowned when she realized she was done with her third drink already.

"I'm trying to avoid unnecessary drama, Mallory." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say G. So when am I going to be able to meet her? If she's going to be around our kid at some point I want to get a feel for her before all of that." Mal pushed the chilled glass away from her before turning to give Regina all of her attention.

"Now just doesn't seem like a good time Mal. Everything is still so fresh and I don't want to rock the boat while on unsteady waters." Regina replied.

"Everything is going to be fine. Three days, we can all sit down and have lunch. Talk you know." Mal waved off her concerns

"Mal I don't think-" Regina stopped abruptly at the glare she received.

"Three days G." Mal reiterated.

Regina had been dreading this moment for two days now, she hadn't even asked Emma about the sit down lunch because it caused her stomach to cramp up at just the thought. However Emma had invited her over her house to talk, so here she was with a pan of cheese stuffed garlic bread with sweet marinara sauce.

"What's that?" Emma frowned looking at the aluminum pan that Regina was holding. She opened up her front door wider for the brunette to answer.

"Cheesy bread and sauce?" Regina answered, handing the container over.

"You brought me garlic cheese bread?" Emma asked wide eyed, practically snatching away the container.

"You said you were craving it on Twittter...was I wrong in my assumption?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows but Emma was already snatching off the lid.

"NO! I just- I haven't been able to go out much. Just the thought of crowds make me nauseous and nervous." Emma replied around a mouthful of gooey bread.

"I see, well I will always get you anything you need. Don't hesitate to call me." Regina walked over to the island and bar before sitting down on a stool.

"So look, I know you said you don't want to get attached and all...But I went to my appointment and I found out what I'm having." Emma wiped off her greasy hands on a napkin before she picked up a roll of black and white pictures. Regina fought the urge to correct her to saying what 'we' are having.

"Do you want to know?" Emma bit her bottle lip and Regina hesitantly nodded. Emma handed her on of the pictures and in cap locks it said

…...I'M A_

AN: Haven't decided what they are having yet. Open to suggestions thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I just thought that I point out, you don't have to read this story. I'm not paying anyone to read it nor am I getting paid to write it. Don't like it? Don't read it. It's very simple and I'd like to think that I'm a very respectful person. So if you have a problem with how I write, I don't want to say fuck your feelings, but really fuck your feelings. Don't try to attack me under a Guest review, at least take your balls out of your purse and sign in or something...**

**Also because I don't do it enough, thanks to everyone for the support in writing this. I try to respond to every one but it doesn't all work out. But a huge THANK YOU from Nasty Nik!**

**Chapter Sixteen: First Impressions.**

….I'M A BOY!

Regina froze as she soaked in the picture of her son, her son. She was going to have a little boy in her arms in a little under five months if everything went to plan. Emma was carrying her son in her womb...everything felt so surreal that Regina didn't say anything until Emma had snatched the picture away from her before fixing her with a hard glare.

"I'm sorry dear, did you say something?" Regina was breathing heavily, trying to stop her heart from racing.

"It's nothing." Emma responded, but by the clenching in her jaw Regina knew it most certainly was not 'nothing'.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit tense?" Regina frowned.

"Well when you show someone something like that, you generally get more than a blank stare. Even Jamie had a better reaction than you!" Emma exclaimed, rushing to gather all of the pictures together.

"I honestly don't know what you want from me Emma. You didn't even give me any time to react!" Regina slammed her hand down onto the island catching Emma off guard. The blonde stared at her for almost a full minute before rolling her eyes.

"I want to know if you truly want this baby. Just tell me now, let's not drag this on." Emma crossed her arms across her chest.

"Of course I want my son!" Regina shouted.

"Then you can at least show a bit of enthusiasm about this. He may not be your first kid, but he's mine! You're supposed to be just as excited about all of this! When Ruby told Graham about Jamie, at least he was happy. He looked ecstatic about being a father! Then again, you've been through it all before, hmm? Maybe we missed all of the excitement..." Emma snarked, before taking a deep breath.

"And on that note, I'm going to let you cool down. You're obviously hormonal, and you acting jealous of Lily and Mal." Regina shook her head before pulling out her cellphone, trying to calm her temper.

"I should have never been given a reason to be jealous in the first place. My kid will never have a reason to be jealous at all! Either he gets your all just like your other kid, or I find someone who will give us what we need!" Emma jumped back when Regina shot up from her stool.

"Someone like who? Merida Harris?" Regina hissed walking over to Emma.

"Hmm, at least she seems interested in me. Hell she even sent me over those." Emma replied, gesturing to the pregnancy lollipops sitting in a bowl on the table.

"You told her you're pregnant?" Regina sounded betrayed causing Emma to scoff

"Please! You run back and tell Mallory everything, so don't sit up here like I did you some great disservice!" Emma countered, watching Regina be taken aback.

"She's my best friend." Regina defended weakly

"SHE'S THE BITCH YOU FUCKED AFTER YOU BROKE UP WITH ME! SHE'S YOUR EX AND YOUR CHILDS MOTHER!" Emma shouted, her face red in frustration. Regina was lost for words.

"She's your best friend? Yeah right! She's the person who you are always going to run back to. She had your first child, the first person who made you feel good! She's always going to have a piece of you in a way that I can never...You just don't get it do you? You run back and you tell her everything! The good and the bad! You never want to talk to me about anything that's bothering you! How do you think all of this makes me feel? You're so fucking selfish and I hope my son is nothing like you." Emma shook her head, watching Regina blink back tears.

"So what? Do you want me to stop talking to her? You want me to cut her out of my life? Cause I can't! We share a child, Emma!" Regina shook her head.

"You knew all of that before you called her to lick your wounds. You knew that there were going to be consequences. Put on your big girl panties and figure it out! You running back and telling her everything about our relationship and my kid isn't helping anyone!" Emma stated

"He is OUR child!" Regina corrected and Emma chuckled humorlessly.

"Is he?" Emma chuckled, walking around Regina to grab her some juice.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Emma? Got something you want to share with the class?" Regina followed her, the question was spit out through gritted teeth. When Emma simply laughed again, Regina grabbed her by the arm before spinning her around. Orange juice spilling everywhere.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Regina asked again, her tone growing more angry with every passing second.

"Let me go." Emma stood her ground, but it didn't stop her from feeling boxed in.

"No! You're going to answer me!" Regina's blood was boiling at Emma's implications.

"Does it bother you? The thought of someone else touching my body when your so close to my heart?" Emma felt Regina's grip falter on her but she stayed where she was at.

"Tell me the truth, was that just something to wind me up? Or did you-" Regina couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"You already know the answer! I wouldn't do something like that to you! Even if I wanted you to hurt as badly as I do. I just couldn't..." Emma shook her head.

"D-Don't- Don't say shit like that." Regina let out a sigh of relief.

"I wonder how that feels, hearing that it's not true. For the record, I'm not jealous of your kid or Mallory. I'm jealous that they get this part of you that you hide from me. I'm upset because you don't seem like you want this as much as me. I'm angry that at any point you can just walk away. I'm terrified that if I even give you the slightest reason, you'll run back to her. So I push. I'd rather you just go now than for me to hold on and hurt even more." Emma admitted, licking her dry lips before breaking away from Regina.

"I'm so sor-" Regina was cut off by Emma.

"Stop telling me you're sorry! I don't give a damn! It doesn't change anything. They are just words, without any type of actions behind them. If you were truly sorry about hurting me, you wouldn't have ran back and told Mallory about our conversation." Emma refuted

"I tell Mal everything!" Regina protested.

"Yeah, but you tell me nothing. Do you not see the problem here? You feel more comfortable with your ex than you did with me! This all started before I made that comment!" Emma replied watching Regina look down at her hands.

"I feel like this isn't going the way its supposed to. All we do is argue now and that's not healthy..." Regina swallowed harshly.

"...What are you trying to say?" Emma asked in a tired tone.

"Maybe...maybe it might be best for us to work on ourselves first. Try a hand at therapy before we try to just jump back into anything. You obviously have a lot of angry that you're holding onto and being around me like this isn't helping...I need to get things figured out with Mal and..." Regina stopped when Emma started nodding.

"I just don't think that this is working out right now." Regina whispered.

"O-Okay...I think you should leave." Emma wrapped her arms around her midsection as if she was trying to comfort herself.

"Emma..." Regina protested softly.

"No, you said what you had to. I just need a moment to myself. So can you please?" Emma could feel tears brimming her eyes

"I still want to be here for you and the baby while we get everything figured out." Regina stated.

"I'll be sure to keep you in the loop." Emma nodded once more, it seemed like that was all she could do. Regina left without another word and Emma sank into a stool in the kitchen.

"I said she was just going to leave anyways, but nooooo! My freaking bleeding heart said to let her back in!" Emma muttered to herself.

**Three Weeks Later:**

"So how the morning sickness?" Merida sat across from Emma who was nibbling on a chunk of cantaloupe.

"Non-existent, the lollipops were a life saver." Emma replied looking around the small hole in the wall diner.

"Glad you like them, my mother sent them over from my home land." Merida grinned, looking down at Emma's protruding belly. In the past two weeks she seemed pop over night. Emma hummed around another bite of fruit.

"So did Regina go with you to the last appointment?" Merida asked, turning her attention to her daughter who was sitting calmly at the table.

"No, something came up with her daughter and she had to rush to Maine. I think she got sick or something." Emma frowned.

"Did Mallory Hayes go with her?" Merida raised an eyebrow

"Probably, I mean it is her kid too." Emma shrugged.

"That doesn't tickle you a bit?" Merida asked

"We aren't together, so no it shouldn't." Emma responded turning to a four year old Zelena before pulling a silly face.

"You said shouldn't, which mean it does? And if you aren't together I don't understand why you keep turning down people left and right." Merida watched as Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well in a couple of days I'm going in for surgery. I don't have time to worry about anything but me and my child." Emma huffed, watching Merida hold up her hands in surrender.

"Calm down tiger! Well has she at least showed some interest in the kid?" Merida questioned

"She has been sending stuff to my apartment everyday, with letters and notes. Or she texts and calls me to see how I'm doing." Emma nodded slowly.

"Well that's good. Have you two thought about any names? What the baby's last name will be and what not?" Merida continued her light interrogation.

"Well her daughter's last name is Mills, so she's probably leaning towards that. I got mine from my first family, but I don't know if I want my son to be attached to something like that. I don't want a traditional name but I also don't want a name that's too Hollywood, you know?" Emma rambled.

"I named my daughter after the color of her mother's eyes, so I can't judge you in any way shape or form." Merida joked.

"Well the first name is still up in the air right now. Along with many other things. Speaking of which, I really have to get to my session with Hopper soon. I'll catch you two later?" Emma asked, heaving her heavy belly out of the chair.

"Of course, you know you're my only friend in this plastic filled town." Merida grinned.

**AN: So Merida will be around more, and Zelena is her daughter but she's only four in this story. It may seem like they are too far gone but this story is Swan Queen. I just want to explore them as separate individuals first.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: First Impressions**

"You said you were going to be here before I went into surgery." Emma shook her head as she spoke through her white Iphone 6. It was always something when it came to Regina, and Emma found that the brunette was far flakier than she was comfortable with.

"Yeah I know, but something came up. I'll be there when you come out, I promise!" Regina replied.

"Something came up? Please tell me what is more important than your son's life." Emma was positively seething.

"Nothing! Look if I could get out of this I would, but I can't! Lily needs to be seen by a specialist to find out-" Emma hung up the phone before she could hear the rest of the excuse. Typing out a quick text message, she sent it.

**-Don't bother coming at all.**

Making a quick call, Ruby and Merida had both promised that they were on their way to the hospital. She was hooked up to various machines that were tracking her and the babies vitals. It was only 11:15 AM and her surgery wasn't scheduled for another hour and a half. Flipping through cooking magazines, she was so caught up in reading a Tortilla Soup recipe that she hadn't realized Ruby had came into the room until the brunette jumped on the bed beside her.

"How is TT's baby?"Ruby cooed, rubbing Emma's stomach.

"He's doing really good considering everything. I'm a week off of six months and he's weighing in at a pound and ten ounces. A little smaller than what they want to see but he's developing normally." Emma grinned.

"I remember when I was pregnant with Jamie, I was the size of a freaking house." Ruby replied, watching her sister nod.

"So where's Regina?" Ruby frowned looking around for a clue about the older woman.

"She isn't coming." Emma licked her lips and looked towards the window.

"What do you mean she isn't coming?" Ruby barked, sitting up from where she had been laying down.

"I mean, she isn't coming. She was supposed to be here before I went in, that's what she promised me but something came up with her kid that was more important that actually coming to see how my son was developing. So I told her don't bother." Emma shrugged

"Lily? Yeah apparently she's been sick for the past month or so. They are taking her to be seen by some specialist but they think she might have diabetes. Runs in Regina's family." Ruby frowned.

"I get that's important, but so is this! If it's not one thing its another." Emma replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"That's why I told you, no Hollywood relationships!" Merida spoke in a sing song voice from the door way.

"We live in New York." Emma deadpanned.

"Be that as it may, the same rules apply. Now stop stressing about that lass, and worry about the lad in your belly." Merida had her wild red hair pulled back into huge messy bun that looked cute on her.

"I'm just so freaking pissed!" Emma huffed.

"Well I'm here now, and so is the wolf girl so calm your tits." Merida grinned, going over to the other side of Emma and sitting down.

"Guys I don't think this bed is made for this." Emma joked once they all were squeezed in.

"Ehh, if it breaks we'll sue." Ruby shrugged.

"So let's talk names! I have brought a book, it has some from my land!" Merida pulled out the thick white name book from her side satchel.

"Ohhhh name shopping!" Ruby clapped with glee.

"How about..." Merida hummed, opening a random page and picking out the first name she seen.

"Hamish?" Merida's thick accent came out and Emma scoffed at the name.

"Absolutely not!" She vetoed the first choice.

"Hubert? Harris?" Merida's finger popped around, and the last name caused Ruby to smirk.

"Regina would probably have an stroke considering Harris is your last name. And we all know how she feels about you." Ruby joked

"It doesn't matter how she feels about her, her feelings are unwarranted." Emma huffed.

"Well I mean if she knew we both were packing the same thing, I highly doubt she would even allow me around you!" Merida flushed red. She wasn't as comfortable as Regina was with her anatomy, but America had better medical advancement than her home country. She had originally came here to get the change done, but she fell in love with one of the medical interns who accepted her for her. Unfortunately, Cara passed during deliver. There were complications that nobody had anticipated and she bled out holding her daughter in her arms. The football player was now a single mother raising their child, Zelena Cara Harris.

"Regina doesn't dictate whom I spend my time with, especially since I can't seem to get a half and hour of hers. She spends more time with Mallory, and not with their kid might I add, than she does with anybody else." Emma grumbled before flipping through the book

"What about Ryan?" Ruby asked, changing the subject.

"Hmm, I can't picture saying that name for the rest of my life." Emma shook her head but her eyes had already latched onto another name.

"Ryder?" Emma murmured.

"That would be cool, cause you know...his mom is into horses." Ruby nodded.

"Mhm, what about Lachlan or Mason?" Emma suggested, watching both of them turn up their noses at the names before laughing.

"I'd have my kid, kick your kids ass when they are older." Ruby teased.

"Please we both know that...Diego? Will kick your kids ass any day." Emma jibbed.

"Go Diego Go!" Merida mocked the kids show that her daughter was fascinated with.

"How about Sebastian? It's strong..." Emma offered.

"That's a good one." Merida nodded her agreement.

"Emilio? We could call him Milo? Emilio Ryder Mills..." Emma licked her dry lips as she took in the name for herself.

"Are you a Milo?" Ruby asked Emma's bump, and the blonde felt a slight flutter causing her to gasp.

"I think that's his name!" Emma nodded, pressing her hand to her belly.

"Did he move?" Merida asked excited at the prospect.

"Yeah! It felt like a caterpillar ran across my stomach!" Emma grinned.

"This is a twitter worthy moment? Is it not?" Merida watched Ruby nod as she pulled out her phone and put it on the front facing camera. All three of the woman fixed their hair before taking several pictures with the last being all of their hands on Emma's belly.

"What should I write?" Merida bit her lip.

"Whatever you want, it's your picture." Emma smiled, trying to see if her son would move again. Merida smirked at the answer and shared a knowing grin with Ruby. If Regina wanted to pick and choose what times to be there, then they were going to show her that somebody else would always be there. Typing out the caption, she handed the phone to Ruby so the brunette could add something.

#BabyMilo'sFirstKick! #Can'tWaitToMeetTheLittleGuy

#ThisIsWhatLoveFeelsLike #AlwaysCanCountonMe

#EmilioRyder #RLProudAuntie&amp;GodMom #MHGodMom2

Handing the phone to Emma to see if she approved of it, the blonde simply skimmed over it and laughed at the self appointed Godmothers. The picture was soon uploaded to Merida's twitter account and the red head turned off her notifications so it wouldn't distract them.

* * *

Regina walked into the hospital with the four year old dozing off in her arms. She was upset that Emma had hung up before she could fully explain herself, but she was more upset that Emma didn't want to support Lily in any way. She had told the blonde numerous times that Lily seemed to be getting sick but each time she was met with silence or a blank look. It honestly was pissing her off. Mallory was trailing behind her as they went to check into the Storybrooke's clinic. Despite it being a small town, they were one of the best hospital's in the whole country and Regina wanted nothing but the best for her children.

"Lilith Mills, for Dr. Whale." Regina shifted her daughter once they reached the nurses station. The nurse quickly gave them directions up to the pediatric unit with instructions of signing in up there and waiting for a nurse to come get them. Taking the elevator up to the third floor, they did as directed before sitting down in the uncomfortable chairs.

"What do you think they are going to tell us?" Mal pushed her daughter's dark locks out of her face before looking up at Regina.

"I don't know, Mal." Regina sighed, looking away.

"I told you I could have come with your mom. You should have gone with Emma like you promised." Mal shook her head before sitting up straight.

"No, I need to be here for Lily right now. The kids come first." Regina replied

"How is that? Whenever there is an appointment going on with your son, or something with Lily you always choose Lily. She isn't going to let you keep putting the baby on the back burner Regina. That isn't fair." Mal commented

"I'm doing the best I can right now! Lily is here, and she's sick! The baby isn't even born yet!" Regina defended herself in a harsh whisper.

"You are going to develop a habit, Regina. Once you start playing favorites, it's hard to stop. Lily has me and your family! You said it yourself, Emma was an orphan. She doesn't really have anybody but her friends and they have their own kids!" Mal shot back, watching Regina angle her body away from her so the conversation would stop.

"...Mama?" Lily yawned waking up from her nap.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Regina gently rubbed her tummy, watching Lily grin slightly.

"Good, I'm hungry." Lily looked around and frowned at their surroundings.

"We can go get something to eat after we're done here." Regina promised as they were called. They all got settled into the room and it was only ten minutes before the doctor knocked on the door.

He had a handful of pamphlets and Regina's eye caught one word. Diabetes. Her heart nearly stopped beating as the doctor went through explaining Lily's condition.

"...Type 1 diabetes or Juvenile Diabetes. Her pancreatic cells produce little to no insulin at all. Symptoms are extreme thirst, dizziness, frequent urination and in Lily's case bed wetting. Vomiting, headaches, fatigue, hunger and weight loss. We are putting together a treatment plan for her to have a completely normal childhood." Dr. Whale's explained

"What's normal about having diabetes?" Regina hissed, tightening her grip on the toddler.

"Diabetes won't define her as a person, Mrs. Mills." Dr. Whale responded.

"She's just Ms...we aren't married." Mal corrected.

"My apologies. Now she will need insulin to help her glucose. However it is easily managed. The problem is with children at her age they don't always know if they have low sugar. It is up to you both to be there a catch the signs. A nurse will be in to explain to you how to administer the medication and to check for her sugar levels. Take some time to read over the pamphlets and ask any questions that you may have." Dr . Whale excused himself, leaving the two adults to soak in the information.

Several Hours Later:

They were leaving the hospital, well informed on how to care for their daughter's illness when Mal gasped loudly at whatever was on her phone.

"What is it?" Regina frowned, sparing her a look before going back to putting Lily in her booster seat

"Nothing!" Mal tried to cover up.

"Now you're lying." Regina rolled her eyes before straightening up.

"When did you two decide on the baby's name? It's cute." Mal remarked sliding into the passenger side once Regina got into the drivers seat.

"We haven't, what are you talking about?" Regina looked at Mallory with a confused daze as the blonde tried to hold back another gasp.

"Well um, you see...they posted a couple of picture before Emma was going into surgery and they put up the baby's name." Mal watched Regina process the information.

"Who is 'they'? " Regina questioned, grabbing Mal's phone. Looking at the five pictures that were posted, she was pissed to see that Merida Harris was there. The caption is what caught her eye... Emilio Ryder. Her son was going to be named Emilio and Emma didn't even think to talk to her about it! On top of that, the little disrespectful red head thought she was going to be her child's god mother? With the damning caption of always cant count on her? Who the fuck did she think she was? Pulling out her own phone, she dropped Mal's into the blonde's lap before dialing Emma's number.

"...Hello?" A shaky Scottish accent answered the phone.

"Who the hell is this and why are you answering Emma's phone?" Regina bit out.

"Regina? It's me Merida..." The red head started.

"I know exactly who you are, fire crotch! I want to know why you are answering Emma's phone!" Regina hissed.

"She just got out of surgery...there was a complication."

Regina sucked in a deep breath and her body felt ice cold.

"What do you mean? Is the baby okay? Did something happen to her?" Regina fired off the questions.

"They are all fine now, there was just a bit more scar tissue than they had anticipated and they had to give her a transfusion because she lost a bit of blood. The baby was in distressed for a while but they say he's doing good now...I think that you should come down here. If you really care about your son and Emma in any extent you'd be here." Merida's voice was hard before she hung up on Regina.

"What happened?" Mal asked once Regina set her phone down.

"There was some complication, Emma lost a lot of blood. I need to get back to New York." Regina replied in a flat tone. She felt like her insides were turning to ice slowly, and there was nothing she could do.

"I call Cora and tell her to have the plane ready." Mal was already dialing her child's grandmother's number. She informed the brunette woman of what had happened, and Cora told them the plane would be ready in twenty minutes and to hurry back to the house.

"She's going to be fine." Mal tried to assure the brunette whom simply started the car.

AN: So yeah...Emilio Ryder.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: First Impressions**

She was extremely nauseous coming out of surgery, which she told was to be expected in her condition. The only sounds in the dimly lit hospital room was the Fetal Doppler that she had requested stay on. Emilio had struggled for a stretch but he was a fighter and eventually soothed himself out which Emma thanked every God for. The surgery was as successful as it could be, but her surgeon wanted to go back in after she gave birth to get rid of anything that was lingering behind. Emma had sent Ruby and Merida home after they were told that her and the baby were stable and they were going to be fine. She was revealing in the stillness around her when the door flew open and practically hit the wall with a resounding smack. Grasping at her protruding stomach, she looked wide eyed at Regina who was frantically searching her body for injuries.

"What are you doing here?" Emma was still a bit foggy but the sentence came out how she wanted it to.

"_**She **_said there was a complication..." Regina panted out, and Emma furrowed her eyes at the way Regina said the word 'she'.

"Who?" She yawned.

"Merida Harris, however I'm not worried about her right now. How's the baby? How are you?" Regina bit down on her bottom lip as she began wringing her hands.

"He's doing fine, heartbeat is strong and they are monitoring us." Emma replied, gesturing to the machine.

"What happened?" Regina had finally gotten her heart back to a steady pace as she seen the normal flow of the baby's.

"I-I lost a bit of blood. More than I should have and he showed signs that he was distressed. Increased heart rate, and he moved quite a bit. Once they stemmed the flow, he calmed down." Emma responded.

"Okay, Okay. That's good." Regina let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Maine or something?" Emma frowned.

"When _**she**_ called, I rushed to get back here." Regina responded licking her lips.

"Can you stop saying she like that? She has a name, just use it." Emma huffed.

"I don't have to call her anything, she is nothing to me." Regina bit out.

"That very well may be, but she is my friend. She's been there for me, the least you can do is show her some respect. You two haven't even met for you to even act like this." Emma crossed her arms and fixed Regina with a soft glare. She was much too tired to even try to put her full force behind it.

"Please! Why did you even discus our child's name with her? You picked out a name without even consulting me!" Regina exclaimed, her palms slapping against her thighs in frustration.

"Well had you been here like you were supposed to, you might have had a say in the name. However since I'm the one carrying this baby, going through morning sickness, gaining a massive amount of weight and pushing him out of my body, I figured what the hell? I'm giving him his name! However with as flaky as you have been, I'm debating on whether or not I'm even giving him your last name. That's still up in the air." Emma replied.

"What are you even going on about? Of course he is going to have my last name. He is my son! The Mills family name is something strong, something to be proud of." Regina tutted.

"Yeah I'm sure he will be so proud that his other mother is a deadbeat with time management problems. The same woman who puts him second day in and day out, he is her last choice at the end of the day!" Emma scoffed catching Regina off guard.

"I do not put him second!" Regina protested.

"Please, if Mallory broke a nail you'd probably leave him in a hot car to take her to get it fixed. Our son could have died today, and instead of worrying about that you are all pissy because I asked Merida to come here after you bail?" Emma snorted with a bemused chuckled.

"Why does everything always come back to Mal?" Regina questioned.

"Maybe it wouldn't if you didn't always run back to her. Ever thought of that?" Emma asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Do you always have to be such a bitch?" Regina asked, sucking her teeth.

"It's okay for you to call me a bitch, but when I called Mallory one you were up in arms." Emma pointed out.

"Look I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry..." Regina exhaled deeply.

"Noted." Emma nodded before pulling out her phone. Regina probably stood in the same spot for five minutes while the blonde ignored her before moving to the chair.

"What made you choose Emilio?" Regina finally spoke up, and Emma looked at her from over the top of her Iphone.

"Hmm?" Emma hummed.

"What made you choose Emilio Ryan?" Regina asked again.

"Emilio Ryder." Emma corrected, watching Regina nod before she repeated the name softly to herself.

"I was flipping through a baby book and I really like the name. He moved when I called him Emilio. Noting really special about it." Emma shrugged, turning back to her phone.

"I like it. He will have some Latino roots, it's a nice touch for his heritage." Regina commented.

"Yeah well if anybody asks you, I suppose you can say that." Emma shrugged.

"My parents know about the baby, they want to come down to see you but I said you probably wouldn't be up for visitors just yet." Regina twisted the ring that was on her thumb.

"Beauty and Brains what a package." Emma muttered sarcastically causing Regina to flush red.

"Emma I wish we could just sit down and have a normal conversation without any animosity." Regina sighed, watching Emma close her phone before folding her hands in her lap.

"Okay. How are you doing today Regina?" Emma asked with a serious expression as Regina studied her to see her MO

"I'm well, and yourself?" Regina countered.

"Splendid!" Emma deadpanned as an awkward silence took hold of the room.

"I- I don't mean to run back to tell Mal everything. It's just a habit. She's been the only one I've confided in during these past ten or so years." Regina admitted as Emma studied the nervous brunette.

"That's a habit that you need to break. You have something you want to talk about that's going on between us? Come to me." Emma stated watching as Regina drew in a shaky breath.

"I'm going to try my hardest." Regina responded.

"Well I suppose anything is better than what you've given me so far." Emma shrugged.

"I-I thought it was best to just give you some space. To let you cool off a bit. I didn't know it was going to make me look like a deadbeat parent who doesn't give a shit about their kid." Regina frowned.

"That's not what makes you look like a deadbeat. I've had five appointments since I told you I was pregnant, and you haven't even come to one yet. Something more important has always come up. You might have grown up with two loving parents, but I didn't. I refuse to let you treat him like he's some evil illegitimate kid that you don't want." Emma cleared her throat after speaking.

"I do want him! More than anything that I have wanted in years. Just the thought of losing him is enough to destroy me!' Regina was trying to blink back her own tears but it didn't seem to be working.

"So your plan is to what? Ignore him for most of his life?" Emma asked with only a slight bit of snark.

"No! I-I" Regina stammered while Emma collected herself.

"No you know what? You are always the one saying what you have to say and then leaving! You've hurt me so much in these past few months, and all you've done is say sorry. You haven't shown it though, in fact your actions tell a completely different story. You only come around when its convenient with you. My son and I aren't toys that you play with when your bored. You are only getting one more chance Regina." Emma shook her head as she thought about what she was about to say.

"Until what? I know there's more." Regina frowned crossing her arms.

"Before I tell my lawyers to draw up papers to seek full custody." Emma dropped the bomb watching Regina reel back in shock.

"You aren't taking my son from me!" Regina jumped from her chair.

"If you prove that you aren't stable enough to be a parent, yes I will. Your work schedule doesn't even allow you enough time with your daughter. Those are your words not mine. How am I to expect you to equally cut that time in half for Emilio?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I would spend equal time with them together." Regina replied.

"I'm not so sure if I want that to happen so much in the beginning. He will have a weaker immune system and toddlers are practically a walking cold or flu. Plus you said you don't believe in vaccinations, what if she passes something along to him and his body isn't strong enough to fight it. Plus I don't want my son around Mallory." Emma shrugged.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Not at all. She goes out and gets shit faced every night at some club. I don't want my son around a woman who spends little to no time with her own child at night." Emma responded.

"You don't even know her to pass along that judgment." Regina scoffed.

"Stop defending her. She is always going to be a piece of shit to me and so are you. Unfortunately I have to deal with with, not so much your baby mama." Emma sneered, her pregnancy hormones taking over.

"I was hoping both of you could just get along, for the sake of the kids." Regina stamped her foot on the floor before huffing.

"I'll tell you what. The day you get along with Merida will be the same day I get along with Mallory." Emma grinned watching Regina squirm for a second.

"Why would I need to get along with Merida? There is nothing connecting us together." Regina asked

"She's Emilio's godmother, I think she's more connected to my son than Mallory is." Emma refuted.

"Do you like her? Like, like her like her?" Regina rambled before blushing.

"I like the way she makes me feel. Like I matter and I'm worth fighting for. I like that she supports my pregnancy even though this baby isn't hers. She makes me laugh whenever I get upset about something that's going on with you. I like how she doesn't shit talk you to bring herself up in my eyes. So let's just say I like her enough." Emma watched an intense flash of pain shoot across Regina's face.

"Do you want to move on with her?" Regina asked lowly almost as if she was afraid to hear the answer.

"Depends on the day of the week, I suppose. Some days I wish I had never let you in the second time. That I had just said fuck it and fuck you after how you treated me the first time we meet. They say first impressions are always the most important. All of my first impressions of you are tainted in someway. But at the same time I love you like I've loved no other. It got to the point where it was toxic, and I depended on you for comfort. When the rug was pulled from underneath my feet it hurt like a motherfucker, and I'm still trying to get up. I feel like I'm holding onto the person you were when we first got together but your not her anymore. Or at least you aren't the person you portrayed yourself to be. You kept all of these secrets from me, you even moved on with someone else. That hurts, more than I can describe in words. Its a lingering pain that get worse the more I realize I have to be around you and her. I have to see the product of your old relationship every day for the rest of my life and wonder if one day you will finally leave and not come back. I just don't think you get this. I keep saying it over and over but your just not getting this." Emma stopped when a ragged sob pierced the air. Looking up to see Regina frantically trying to wipe her eyes before she clamped a hand over her mouth, Emma was hit with an overwhelming sense of sadness.

"I didn't want you to cry, I just want you to understand." Emma murmured

"I-I didn't...I didn't mean for it to get this far. I never meant to make you feel like that!" Regina let out in ragged breathes.

"Regina...Gina..." Emma sighed to herself before grumbling.

"I didn't mean it when I said you and Mallory are pieces of shit. Sure you're shitty at sometimes but that was rude and uncalled for." Emma tried her best to apologize, hoping it would calm Regina down but the brunette just kept crying.

"Look I'm not really supposed to move a whole lot right now, so make it easier on both of us and just come over here." Emma snapped, pulling Regina out of her stupor. The petite brunette stumbled over to the bed before sitting on the edge.

"How about I start by telling you what I want from this whole situation and we go from there? You tell me if I'm expecting too much from you, and I'll fall back." Emma offered the hiccuping twenty-eight year old who nodded.

"I want you to be there when I need you, when our son needs you. I want you to be open and honest with me, and realize that I'm human and I make mistakes too. I don't want you to just leave me every time I do something that pisses you off or hurts your feelings. I can be an asshole, I know this but I'm going to work on that. You can't keep running from us if you want this to work. I'm serious when I say this is your last chance. The next time you run to Mallory, she can keep you cause I'll be throwing in the towel. No matter how much it might hurt me, I will move on for good if you fuck this up. For now I think that we should still work on us though, even if that means being separated for a little while. If during this time you should happen to fall into bed with Mallory or anybody else, I'm done." Emma warned watching Regina nod along eagerly.

"I won't I promise." Regina's voice was scratchy as she spoke.

"Those are just words. Time to see some actions." Emma replied in an uncertain tone.

AN: There will be a brief BraveSwan date in either the next chapter or the following. Regina just needs a firm kick in the ass, if I do say so myself. Emma's a bit bitchy, but pregnant people tend to be bitchy anyways, Regina is still as ignorant as ever blah blah blah


	19. Chapter 19

**First Impressions- Chapter Nineteen**

Cold gel was quickly squirted on her stomach as her obgyn fumbled around with the ultrasound machine. However Emma barely registered this, her eyes were glued to a pacing Regina whom was on the phone with her mother.

"Mother! She has to follow the strict diet on the fridge. It tells you the do's and don't of everything and if you need any further instructions her pediatrician's number is in the office in her file. Or you can call Mallory because right now really isn't a good time. Lilith is simply upset because she can not have a pound of candy, and you can't cave!" Regina hissed into the receiver, and Emma bit down on her bottom lip to keep from speaking. They were already late to their appointment as it was, and Dr. Jane had told her she was on a strict schedule today so they really couldn't prolong actually getting to the meat and potatoes of the appointment. The probe was placed on her stomach as the machine searched for Emilio.

"He's in a good position today." Dr. Jane commented, and Emma tore herself away from looking at Regina to look at her son. At least the brunette was physically here right now, Emma mused.

Emilio was looking more and more like an actual baby every time she came in for her appointments. At a little over six months, she could make out his pouty lips and she could tell her had her nose. She felt a flutter in her belly and she could literally see her son curl into himself on the monitor. Her eyes watered and she couldn't believe that in only three months she would be holding her baby in her arms.

"So he's measuring about the same as the last time. I'd say he gained maybe a couple of ounces since then. Keep on eating leafy greens, fruits and some iron rich meats. If you have any cravings I say go for them. I'm hoping that when you deliver we get us a six pound baby boy, but he might only be five ish." Dr. Jane explained as she took several pictures.

"I'll make sure to have a steak when I leave here." Emma joked when she was handed a wet wipe to clean her belly.

"You said he's only going to be six pounds maybe, isn't that a bit small? My daughter was well over eight and a half." Regina walked over to the duo.

"Oh! I didn't know you were pregnant before." Dr. Jane looked at Emma in surprise, but she already knew about Regina's penis so she supposed she really shouldn't be going around just assuming things about her patients.

"I wasn't. This is my first child, Regina has a daughter from a previous relationship." Emma responded while heaving herself up from the table, she had worn overalls over a cashmere cream sweater so she would have to put those back on.

"Oh, is the big sister excited for the new addition?" Dr. Jane was absentmindedly looking for a free slot for Emma's next appointment, so she missed the brief exchange between the women.

"She doesn't know yet." Emma replied, while slipping into her clothes.

"Her mother and I are waiting for the right time to tell her." Regina responded, bending down to put on Emma's Timberland's when the blonde struggled around her small but round belly.

"Thank you." Emma murmured, shaking out her curls.

"Well we're hoping to get Emma and the baby to at least thirty six weeks, but thirty eight or forty would be optimum. So you guys have some time to figure it out. Emma, how's three weeks from now on Thursday? Let's say one?" Jane finally looked up from her schedule book.

"That's good for me." Emma nodded, she never really paid too much attention to the date or the time. Her son always came first so if there was ever an interference she would just bump it back to go to the appointment.

"Well here are those photo's and I'll see you three weeks from now. Again since coming off of surgery a little over three and a half weeks ago, I'm still going to advise you to abstain from any type of sexual activity. Especially going into your third trimester soon." Jane commented, handing the photo's to Emma.

"Yeah, this shop is going to be closed down for a very very long time." Emma laughed along with her doctor before turning to leave.

"Can I see the photos?" Regina asked as they made their way out of the private clinic. Emma handed them over wordlessly, and Regina quickly flipped through them.

"I can't believe he's so small." Regina murmured lowly.

"Every baby is different, Regina. Emilio is a completely different child than Lilith, you can't fairly compare the two." Emma's tone was only slightly aggravated as she roughly punched the button to the elevator. However Regina picked up on it, and she looked at the blonde.

"Does that bother you? That I compare when Lily was a baby to Emilio now?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she studied Emma's body language. The blonde closed her eyes for a short period of time, and Regina wondered if she was counting back from ten to control whatever it was she was about to say. Letting out an exaggerated huff, Emma licked her lips before speaking.

"How could it not? Milo is his own person, he shouldn't have to live up to your expectations for a child. He shouldn't constantly be compared with your daughter, it isn't right." Emma stated just as the elevator opened.

"Milo?" Regina questioned as they stepped in. Emma's cheeks flushed slightly as she shuffled on her feet.

"It's what I call him. It's my nickname for him." Emma shrugged, pressing the parking garage button before the elevator closed.

"It's beautiful." Regina spoke softly, before looking down at the pictures again. She was going to have a son. They both walked out to the valet stand, and Emma's 2015 Mercedes Benz G-Class pulled up first. Emma had recently bought the luxury vehicle because of the BabySmart airbags and child seat sensor that it offered.

"Thanks for coming today." Emma pulled a two twenties out of her wallet of give to the older guy whom stepped out of her car.

"Of course." Regina nodded and Emma went to get into her SUV.

"My um- ...My parents are coming into town to bring Lily back before school starts soon. I was hoping we could all get together then and you know..." Regina ran her hands through her hair nervously.

"When and where?" Emma asked, pulling her aviators out of her cup holder.

"I always take Lily to Coney Island when she comes back to live with me. I was thinking that might be the best place." Regina replied, watching Emma as the blonde looked at her finger nails before using one nail to clean under another. She pulled a stick of gum out of the cup holder before stuffing it into her mouth and turning to look at her.

"Jamie and Zelena have never been to Coney Island, well neither have I but is it cool if they come?" Emma questioned and Regina narrowed her eyes slightly. It was no secret that neither Merida or Ruby were really big on her, they had Emma's back regardless of anything.

"I don't really think that's a good idea. I'm trying to keep it drama free and your friends are known to be quite outspoken. I won't be disrespected in front of my daughter nor my parents. Plus Lily really isn't good around a lot of unfamiliar people." Regina crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is Mallory going to be there?" Emma finally turned to look at Regina but the brunette couldn't see her eyes pass her sunglasses.

"She normally is." Regina responded evenly, watching Emma nod slowly.

"Just text me the time. I really have to go now." Emma's voice was at a slightly higher octave, as she tried to channel everything Dr. Hopper was teaching her when dealing with her anger. Why was it far for her to go into the lion's den with Regina's parents, daughter and her ex but she couldn't bring her friend and their children because it would cause too much drama? Pulling off once Regina nodded and stepped back, she let out a large breath she didn't know she had been holding

* * *

"I don't think you should go!" Merida stated loudly inside the baby boutique and Emma shot her a glare.

"I already agreed to it." Emma replied

"Well just unagree to it! Call off the gathering! You can simply tell the Queen B, you aren't ready! In fact you might not ever be ready. Tell her you accept her declaration of war in the morning!" Merida protested causing Emma to cackle.

"Are you always this dramatic?" Emma snorted, grabbing several gray organic sleepers off the newborn to three month rack and placing them into her basket.

"I'm just saying! How fair is it for her to tell you that you can't invite us but she can invite her ex? Doesn't seem very legit!" Merida picked up a onesie that said The Godchild, and she added it to her pile of other 'nifty' graphic print onesies.

"I'm trying not to start another big argument. Most of them have been childish and blown way out of proportion. We are finally getting to the point where we can be civil again without the sly comments." Emma muttered, as she fingered a soft knit blanket. Granny had already promised to make Emilio one but you could never have to many blankets, especially with the winter fast approaching in New York.

"Yet she was on the phone for your entire appointment. She really pisses me off, I bet she would get her shit together if she seen someone else taking care of you and the baby the way you deserve to be treated." Merida grumbled before her eyes widen, Emma looked up at her when she let out a loud gasp.

"What?" Emma furrowed her eyebrows

"That's it!" Merida exclaimed

"What's it?" Emma asked again

"Go out on a date with me!" Merida demanded, and Emma look taken aback.

"Mer, babe I don't think-" Emma stammered before the red head cut her off with an eye roll.

"Not a real date, wise ass. But it will look real!" Merida clapped and Emma looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"You want me to go on a date with you, that's not really a date but looks like a date? I'm not sure that makes sense." Emma frowned

"It's just to give Regina a kick in the ass. At least this way you will know how serious she is about you. Once she sees you out with someone else, she'll do anything to make you both right again. Even if that means swallowing her pride and being completely open with you for the first time ever." Merida explained

"Or it can back fire, and I find out she doesn't want anything to do with me." Emma bit her lip as she looked at her best friend worriedly.

"Well at least you'd know. This dance you both are doing is simply tiring." Merida exhaled loudly watching Emma ponder it over.

"Okay...I'll do it." Emma agreed.

"Great, I'll pick you up around seven tomorrow night. Dress hot as hell, Mama." Merida winked as they both went to pay for Emilio's clothes. Once they were finished they walked outside the boutique and were swarmed by several men trying to take their pictures. Merida stepped in front of Emma slightly, she was more used to the head on approach that these guys were using where as this stuff still overwhelmed Emma.

"Is it true that your expecting your second child with Emma Swan?"4

"Emma! Is Merida Hayes your child's other mother?"

"How far along are you?"

"Are you both going shopping for your unborn son" The questions came almost as fast as the flashing lights from the camera.

"Merida is NOT my child's parent. She is my sons God mother and Aunt, that's all." Emma quickly shot down the accusations, not wanting Regina to get wind of them. Merida grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs and towards the car with several of the guys still flowing them. The whole situation made Emma feel lightheaded and unsteady on her feet. She was grateful for the other woman that was physically helping her towards the car.

"Is Regina Mills your child's parent? Or Killian Jones? Maybe another somebody we don't know about?" One of the guys grabbed Emma by the arm.

"Seriously? Back the fuck up!" Merida turned around before practically spitting at the guy who shuffled back.

"Jealous girlfriend?" He taunted

"Look here you fucking pig! You can be arrested for assaulting her, are you that much of an ass that you are going to manhandle a pregnant woman for some gossip blog?" Merida ushered Emma into the car before walking around to the drivers side while shooting the guy a death glare.

* * *

She had managed to wiggle her way into skin tight leather pants that had an elastic waist, eluding to the fact that yes, she was now in maternity clothes. A fitted cream blouse with a black blazer paired well with her four inch black pumps as she lathered on a nude lipstick. Emilio had been more active since she drank nearly a liter of apple juice, the only thing she had craved her entire pregnancy along with orange juice but she drank that regularly before. Merida was sitting on her bed in a tight green number, the soccer player rarely wore dresses but Emma had to admit her friend looked hot. It was a high low with a black lace pattern on the bust and it literally clung to her skin before clenching at the waist and ending in a billowy design.

"Where are we going again?" Emma asked, while slipping in a pair of diamond studs and on the thin wrist watch that Regina had bought her not to long before everything went to shit. Grabbing her clutch she turned around as listened to her best friend huff.

"For the last time, I'm taking you out to eat and then for a walk on the pier. Maybe grab Emilio some knitted booties from that little shop down there." Merida slipped on her heels before her and Emma made their way down to the car. The read head had planned everything to the t. She had even called some of her Pap friends to take pictures of them since she knew they weren't going to be assholes. Getting a table at Rambino's had been a bit harder, but she managed to get it done anyways and they were seated outside on the balcony without a hitch.

"You know you can relax right?" Merida bit off a piece of bread as she eyed her tense friend.

"I just can't help but feel like this is wrong somehow." Emma murmured.

"It's because you've got have those nasty things called feelings. Be like me and just not give a damn." Merida joked.

"But you do have feelings Mer, you've been in love before." Emma pointed out, watching Merida swallow roughly.

"And look where that got me? A single parent raising a little girl by myself. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing." Merida grumbled.

"So you're telling me you'd rather not have loved Cara and had Zelena if it had spared your feelings?" Emma asked

"What? No, of course not! I love Zelena with everything I am, it's just hard...I didn't expect to be doing this alone. I don't want you to do this alone." Merida explained

"Regina's there, she's just working through some things." Emma defended the brunette for the first time in a long time.

"Physically at times, yes. But we both know she can make more of an effort. From what you told me, it doesn't even sound like shes trying much." Merida commented

"I'm probably more dramatic than I need to be but we've agreed to try to work things out. I'm not entirely innocent in any of this either. Had I not said what I said we wouldn't even be in this mess. I pushed her away." Emma murmured, picking up her glass of water before taking a deep drink. Pregnancy was no joke, you constantly have to drink fluids.

"She ran away into the arms of another person." Merida blurted out, watching Emma flinch.

"Yes, but I was the one who gave her a reason to. I've been talking to Dr. Hopper and the only way for me to actually move on with all of this is to start by acknowledging what I did to contribute to everything. To step up and own my mistakes. My mistake was making her feel like something was wrong with her. Of all people you should be the one to understand what she was going through." Emma explained watching Merida clear her throat.

"Yeah I mean you were an ass for saying what you did. I guess its because I've known you for so long that I know you don't have that type of hate in your heart. You can be a bitch when you want to, and when you lash out you don't hold anything back. But in the same breath, if she doesn't know that you love all of her she's an idiot! You didn't even want to get out of bed for the first two weeks of the break up, you barely ate or slept. You just cried because she hurt you just as much if not more than you hurt her. You're my best friend, I'm always going to be Team Emma." Merida relented watching Emma dab at her eyes.

"She didn't see me during those weeks. She didn't want to talk to me and she didn't want to be near me, so she doesn't know how broken up I was." Emma cleared her throat when her voice cracked but thankfully the waiter came over with their food.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." Merida murmured once everything was set down.

"It's fine, you know me. Just a ball of those nasty things called emotions." Emma joked before taking a bite of her salmon. The rest of their 'date' went on without a hitch and it was only when they took the walk down the pier towards the shop to get Emilio's booties were their pictures finally taken.

"Are you both dating now that you're newly single, Emma?" The blonde was surprised they they kept a fair amount of distance between the two of them. But she didn't answer the question.

"We're just two friends out enjoying a day together." Merida winked.

"How do you feel about her being pregnant, Merida?" Another one asked.

"I can't wait to meet the little nugget, my daughter will finally have someone else to bug now." Merida grinned before telling them she was done with answering questions. They left without much fuss, adding to Emma's confusion.

"That was quite tame." Emma commented

"Yeah I know those guys, pretty chill as long as they get their story." Merida shrugged

* * *

It was only eight o'clock that night but Emma had already begun to get ready for bed. Freshly showered and snug in a pair of sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt, she was eating mandarin oranges straight out of the dole jug that she had bought earlier. She wasn't expecting company, so when the doorbell rang she was surprised. Several harsh knocks followed the doorbell before they went back and forth as Emma paddled her way down the hall and looked through the peephole. Seeing that it was only Regina, she pulled the door open and the brunette immediately charged inside.

"You know what I find funny? How you tell me not to do something but you do it anyways!" Regina turned on her heel sharply and Emma was able to see how flushed her face really was. However she didn't smell any alcohol on her breath so it was safe to say she wasn't drunk.

"Are you okay?" Emma frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Am I okay? Am I okay?! No I'm not okay! I've been stressing about how to make this right while your going on dates! I can't eat or sleep! I lost ten pounds already, this is tearing me apart!" Regina exclaimed

"I didn't go on a date, it was lunch with a friend." Emma argued

"Please! Do you take me for an idiot? Two days in a row you both have been seen out holding hands and what not! She kissed you!" Regina shouted

"It was just on the cheek. It's not that serious." Emma sighed

"It's serious to me! Someone is trying to take my family from me and you don't think its serious?" Regina huffed.

"Nobody is trying to take your family!" Emma interjected

"Please! She would love nothing more than to sweep you off your feet and whisky you and our son away. She probably even wants him to call her mommy!" Regina scoffed, tears blurring her vision.

"Well at least one of you do." Emma murmured but Regina caught onto it.

"What? Of course I want my son to call me mommy. I want to be the one to sweep you off your feet! I just don't know how!" Regina blurted outlandish

"Well you haven't exactly tried either. It's been weeks and I've been going to therapy to work on myself. What have you been doing?" Emma questioned

"I've been going to! I know there are some thing I need to work on, and I'm doing that right now! I'm working on being a better person too!" Regina protested.

"Okay." Emma nodded.

"Okay?" Regina sniffled turning her head to the side in confusion.

"Baby steps. Acceptance or acknowledging there is a problem is the first step. Why don't we go sit down while we talk about this? My feet are killing me." Emma sighed deeply leading Regina into the living room and swiping her fruit on the way past.

"I think I should start from the beginning. You don't know a lot about me but the little I have been forth coming and told you. You know my parents left me on the side of the road. My biological father just came forward and there was a DNA test done. He claims that my mother was pregnant when she was sent away but she came back without me. Nobody knows how I got there...I was adopted pretty quickly by a family. The Swans..." Emma stopped to look at Regina, the brunette was hanging onto every word she said.

"They got into a real bad crash when I was two. The mother, Martha Swan was killed. Jeremy couldn't take care of me and their biological child Lucy so they sent me back. From there I was bounced around from family to family until I turned sixteen I went to live with a woman named Ingrid. I see her as my mother is every way but she didn't agree with me wanting this lifestyle. It caused a big rift between us and I haven't spoken to her in almost five years. I had no one and nothing when I came to ask your mother to sign me, and you could tell too. You were the one who told me I had absolutely nothing to offer...In a way I guess that stuck with me." Emma explained, watching Regina stammer for a response.

"I had no idea..." Regina shook her head.

"How could you?" Emma chuckled humorlessly.

"I think that in a way I still hold what you said against you, and that isn't fair if we are trying to move on. Dr. Hopper thinks the reason I'm so upset with you about Mallory is because of my lack of stability and the thought process that everyone always leaves me when it gets to be too much." Emma shrugged watching Regina swallow the information.

"...My first relationship wasn't with Mallory. That's just what I tell everyone because it hurts too much to think about the truth." Regina cleared her throat as she opened herself up to Emma for the first time and also opened up the wound from her past.

"I was sixteen, but if you asked me back then I could tell you I was in love. What the hell does a teenager really know about love?" Regina scoffed before clearing her throat.

"Her name was Danielle, Captain of the Volleyball team. She was a red head, go figure. Bright green eyes and freckles everywhere, I thought she was so beautiful but I knew that someone like me could never be with someone like her. I was fairly popular because everyone knew who my mother was, and my brother Jefferson let me hang around his friends." Regina licked her lips, watching as Emma scooted closer to her. Almost as if the blonde knew she was going to need some comfort.

"Imagine my surprise when she says that's she has a crush on me...Turns out she liked my brother but he was a player and he ended up breaking her heart. He must have told her about it, because she knew. I don't know how she knew but she did. She convinced me that if I wanted to be with her then I had to be normal, that it wouldn't take much to just cut it off. I never understood why she chose to go after me and not Jeff... I loved her." Regina's voice cracked as she choked on a sob.

"I stood in the shower holding myself, and her words kept ringing in my head. If I loved her I would do this for us. I tried but my mom burst into the bathroom just as I was about to do it. The razor slipped and I cut my hip down to my leg. My mother held me as I cried for an hour trying to reassure me everything was going to be alright. But it was Mal who helped me through everything. She was my best friend and when we found out she was pregnant I thought we could be a family..." Regina watched as Emma tried to slide away from her.

"Emma-" Regina called out.

"No Regina..." The blonde shook her head with tears streaming down her face and her bottom lip quivering.

"Just let me finish, please? This is what you wanted, for me to open up to you." Regina pleaded and when Emma didn't move she pushed forward.

"But it wasn't long before realized it wasn't going to work out. I didn't love her in the way she needed to be loved, and she fell in love with a guy from college. So we said we would co-parent. Whenever things didn't work out in life we'd seek each other out because it was safe. I never regretted it until you. I found someone I truly love and who loves me back and I did something I can't take back. I can't take back the hurt or the tears but I can promise I'll never make you cry for the same thing ever again. I'm not promising to be perfect but I'm promising to give you everything that I can give." Regina pleaded watching Emma take in a shuddered breath.

"I'm holding you to that." Emma's lips quirked into a slight smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Regina silently promised then and there, she would soon change that.

AN: Hi, well yep that happened. Coney Island Trip next, meet the parents, Lily and Mal ….. All mistakes are mine


	20. Chapter 20

**First Impressions- Chapter Twenty **

She didn't even know why she agreed to going to Coney Island. It wasn't like she could get on any of the rides, and just thinking about all of that greasy food had her absolutely nauseous. She didn't have anything to wear that screamed 'You're meeting your son's grandparents' and she was getting more and more frustrated by August's incessant yammering.

"So tomorrow you have the maternity shoot for People's magazine, and Vogue sent you a cream colored dress to see if it suits you taste. Honestly they are paying way more than People's for only a couple of shots but since you want to do both we can find a way to work around it." August stated.

"Auggie, I didn't ask you down here as my manager. You're here as my brother and I really need a pep talk." Emma practically whined, watching the brunette frown as he set down his Ipad.

"You're right, I'm sorry Ems. Let's find something for the stud muffin to wear." August got up to raid his little sister's closet.

"I'm not a stud, I'm more of a lipstick." Emma grumbled, curling into a ball. At almost seven months pregnant she gained a grand total of thirteen pounds but it felt like it was all sitting on her lower back

Instead of verbally replying he tossed her a pair of burgundy Valentino pressed dress pants that cuffed at the ankles. They were slim fit but Emma knew that she would still be able to wear them because of the higher waist design. A black silk tank top followed by a cream colored blazer.

"Why does everyone keep shoving that freaking cream color on me! It's not even in this season yet!" Emma grumbled but snatched the the clothes up anyways and went into the en-suite to change. It took a little longer than normal, but she supposed that was because she really didn't want to get dressed to begin with.

"You look presentable." August smirked, happy with his choice before Emma went and snatched her black suede pumps off of the bench in front of her bed.

"I feel like my ass is going to fall out of my stomach." Emma remarked once the shoes were on her feet, she grimaced when Emilio started to move because her stomach was already in flutters.

"Well it is a big day. You're meeting the parents and the kid. Not to mention Mallory. But you aren't going to be there alone, you have Regina." August remarked and Emma withheld a snort. She hadn't told the brunette about 90% of what had happened between her and Regina mainly because she was embarrassed. She also knew he was still in contact with Ingrid and she didn't want to let the older blonde know that everything wasn't okay with her. Just thinking about her mother made her heart clench, she wanted more than anything to rekindle her relationship with the woman but her pride and ego were too big. There was a large possibility that if Ingrid ever saw her again she'd turn her away.

"Yeah I guess there that." Emma let out a breathless chuckle as her brother helped her down the stairs.

"If you need me don't hesitate to call, Ems. I mean that." August said seriously, as Emma pulled herself into her SUV.

"I know I know, and I will. I'm already running late as it is so I'll text you about those magazines." Emma promised before pulling off.

* * *

"Regina we have been waiting out here for fifteen minutes now!" Cora was getting impatient but Regina insisted they wait for Emma to arrive.

"If you're that much in a rush to get in, then go already mother. I'm waiting." Regina snapped, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. Her mother had been whining since they arrived and it had seriously grated on her nerves.

"Excuse your mother, darling. We will all wait." Henry shot Cora a glare, but Regina's attention was glued to the blonde who was walking up. She was looking down at her phone, and she took off her aviators as she started to look around for them. Regina decided to walk over to her.

"...You made it." Regina smile softly as she reached the blonde who looked relieved.

"I've been lost for almost the past twenty minutes." Emma remarked, slipping her phone into her blazer pocket.

"You look beautiful." Regina's eyes trailed up Emma's figure, lingering on her swollen belly as a warm fuzzy feeling hit her before she looked up to Emma's blushing face.

"Thank you." Emma murmured. Regina's stuck out her hand for Emma to take without thinking, and when the blonde hesitated she was going to take it back until Emma linked their fingers.

"Come on I want you to meet some people." Regina was nervous as she led Emma over to her family. She knew that the blonde was to, judging by her clammy hand.

"So everybody's here now." Regina stated once they were all next to each other.

"Yes now that the Princess has decided to grace us with her presence." Cora flashed a fake smile, and Regina was taken by surprise. Glancing to Emma, she could see that the younger woman had turned a tomato red as she bit down on her lip.

"Mother, if you're going to start with your unnecessary comments, you may leave! It's my fault, I didn't give her enough directions and she's never been here!" Regina defended, as she could feel Emma's grip tighten in her hand before she pulled away. Regina frowned briefly at the loss of contact.

"Emma, this is my mother Cora and my father Henry Mills." Regina paused for a moment, and Emma awkwardly waved to them.

"Nice to meet you." Emma smiled weakly before pushing her hair behind her ear.

"And this little girl right here is my daughter Lily and her other mother Mallory." Regina held her breath as she watched them eye each other.

"Hey, it's nice to finally meet you." Mal smiled at Emma, who narrowed her eyes before schooling her features.

"You as well." Emma didn't even try to fake a smile, her eyes briefly lingering on Lily who had her face buried in Mal's neck before looking away completely. Regina frowned, this was not going the way she planned at all.

"Well how about we go inside, yeah?" Regina gestured for everyone to move.

"Mommy, I wanna come with you!" Lily protested, holding out her arms for Regina. The brunette immediately stepped forward and grabbed her daughter.

"Mommy who is that?" Lily was now peering intently at Emma, who swallowed deeply as she looked back. Lily was the spitting image of Regina and it made it hard for her to look away.

"Her name is Emma, baby. Can you say hi?" Regina prodded.

"Hi." Lily waved shyly and Emma returned the gesture with a small but genuine smile.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Lily lifted her head off of Regina's shoulder to look at her.

"I-uh, Lily Bean it's complicated." Regina stammered.

"Mama said she's your girlfriend." Lily frowned looking over to Mal who was avoiding eye contact.

"How about we go on the ferris wheel?" Regina tried to change the subject.

"Why is her tummy big?" Lily raised an eyebrow and Emma blushed again but didn't say anything.

"Because she has a baby growing in there." Mal responded, ignoring Regina's sharp glare.

"Mallory!" Cora huffed, causing the blonde to look affronted.

"What? She does!" Mal exclaimed.

"I am right here you know." Emma piped up, looking between the two woman.

"I don't think it's appropriate to tell my granddaughter about your child until his paternity is established!" Cora blurted out, watching Emma flinch slightly. Everyone's jaw dropped but Lily's, whom was looking at the cotton candy machine.

"Excuse me?" Emma hissed, taking a step towards her child's grandmother.

"Mal, take Lily and go ride a ride or something!" Regina demanded, passing back the reluctant four year old.

"Surely you don't take us as idiots. This _baby_ came at such and opportune time!" Cora continued when Lily was out of ear shot.

"Mother!" Regina gasped in shock.

"Did you put her up to this? Is this why you ask me to come here today?" Emma's bottom lip quivered slightly, and Regina had never seen her look so hurt.

"Of course not! I know damn well he is my son! And if my mother had a problem she should have come and spoke to me about it! What the hell is your problem?" Regina shouted, turning on her mother who look taken aback

"Mind your tone young lady. I am still your mother!" Cora replied

"Nope, I think you lost that title when you thought it was going to be okay to disrespect my son and his mother!" Regina refuted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Darling, let's not say things we don't mean." Henry looked between his livid daughter and her hurt mother.

"Please spare me Daddy! You didn't say anything just now either, you never do when she gets out of line and I've had it! My daughter isn't coming over to your house anymore and if I have it my way you will never see my son!" Regina snapped.

"Regina..." Cora gasped, placing her hand over her heart.

"I can't believe you. I told you I was trying to make everything alright, and you try to sabbatoge it!" Regina scoffed, her eyes brimming with unshead tears.

"Can you honestly say you haven't had your doubts about her fidelity?" Cora asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes! I can tell you I've never worried about whether or not he is my son! Or if she even slept around! We were together twenty-four seven! I know she wouldn't do something like that to me." Regina responded swiftly.

"Oh you know her so much? Well how didn't you know she was going to say what she said about you?" Cora blurted out, loosing her composure for a moment.

"Is that what this is about?" Regina huffed.

"Yes! You deserve better than some evil vindictive bitch who puts you down and makes you feel like something is wrong with you!" Cora exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" Emma muttered before turning on her heel and looking around wildly for a trash can. When she found one she rushed over before emptying the contents of her stomach. This was all too much, she thought as she retched violently. Shivering when someone pulled her hair back into a ponytail and began to rub her back, she was surprised when she heard Regina murmured soothing words.

"When you feel like you're done, we're leaving." Regina handed Emma a napkin to wipe her face. The blonde straightened herself out before taking a deep breath.

"What about the park? You said this was something you and your daughter do together." Emma sniffled.

"She can stay with Mal, right now I'm worried about taking care of you. I swear if I had known she was going to pull something like this-" Regina stopped herself abruptly.

"It's fine." Emma took several deep breaths to make sure her stomach wouldn't recoil again.

"No it's not! She had no right to even disrespect our son like that, or you!" Regina dismissed, locking her jaw as she glared over to her parents.

"She probably feels that in a way she's protecting you. She has every right to hate me for what I said to you, especially since she was the one to comfort you after Danielle." Emma cleared her throat.

"No, I will not tolerate her thinking that is okay. Nothing she said or did was okay, you don't deserve to be spoken to like that." Regina said firmly, before reaching down to grab Emma's hand. She led the blonde over to her parents, glaring at her mother who looked at them sheepishly. Henry must have said something to his wife.

"Regina, the way I spoke was uncalled for." Cora sighed before glancing at her husband who didn't look pleased.

"What you said was uncalled for, the way you said it was just the icing on the cake." Regina shook her head in disbelief.

"This is getting blown out of proportion." Cora huffed again.

"On that note, I'm getting Emma and our son out of here. Daddy you can give Mal the keys, she can keep Lily tonight. Don't call to speak to me mother, unless you are ready to apologize and mean it." Regina bit out before leading Emma towards the exit.

"You didn't have to do that. I don't want to come between you and your mom, I know how important a relationship like that can be." Emma started picking imaginary pieces of lint off her shirt.

"Yes I did. I'm not going to allow anybody to walk all over you. Even my mother. Especially when she doesn't even know what she is speaking on." Regina gritted out as Emma led them over to her vehicle. The blonde stopped suddenly, causing Regina to turn with a frown.

"What is it?" Regina asked, watching Emma finger the hem of her shirt.

"I-uh,...Thank you... For saying something back there." Emma elaborated.

"Of course. Now let's go. I know your feet are probably killing you in those heels." Regina joked, earning a slight quirk of lips from the blonde.

**AN: Ehh. So Cora is mad about the comment Emma made (and she still mad about Danielle so she's projecting). Mal talks far too much, Emma needs to talk to her own mother, Lily talks too much but shes a kid so ehh. Regina needs to grab her 'lady balls' (stolen from MG) and fix all of this shit.**

**Also to the guest who said I'm letting Regina get her way and enabling a spoiled brat...Okay, maybe I am 0.0 maybe I'm not...lmao**


	21. Chapter 21

**First Impressions- Chapter Twenty **

As soon as they got back to Emma's apartment the blonde had taken off into the kitchen while Regina accepted a call from Mal. Regina had followed her in just to see what she was doing, and she was surprised when Emma began pulling several items out to make a pasta dish.

"What do you want Mal?" Regina snapped into the receiver.

"_Chill! I'm just wondering what happened. When I came back Cora and Henry refused to talk about it, but they want to stay so that Lily enjoys the day." _Mal responded

"I will not chill! You are the one who started all of this mess! Why the hell did you tell Lily about the baby without talking to me first!" Regina questioned, watching Emma glance at her out of the corner of her eye before she put a pot of salted water on the stove to boil for the noodles.

"_Because the way it was looking at it, you weren't going to tell her until Emilio was born! I'm not going to blind side our kid because you are hiding your other one!" _Mal argued

"I am not hiding my son! We both agreed that we would wait until the right time to tell Lily about him!" Regina protested, hearing Emma snort from where she was cutting up squash and broccoli.

"_If you say so Regina."_ Mal murmured unconvinced

"I do say so! You started that shit with my mother and that's why she had enough balls to say what she did!" Regina hissed.

"_Please! We both know Cora would have found a way to say what she did regardless. You were the one who ran to her and told her about what Emma did to you, you failed to say anything about what you did back! What did you expect your mother to welcome her with open arms after everything that you told her? Especially when she only got part of the truth?" _Mal shot back

Chicken sizzled as it hit the frying pan, Emma was pan searing some cutlets before she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a Mason jar of homemade marinara sauce. She flipped the thing cutlets when she walked back over before adding the now steamed vegetables into the pan with the chicken and pouring the sauce all over everything. Placing the top onto the pan, she lowered it to a simmer before adding noodles to the now boiling water. Regina had never seen Emma cook before, so watching her move so fluid around the kitchen was actually awe inspiring.

"I told them they aren't going to be around Lily or Emilio anymore. The hurtful things that my mother said about my son were uncalled for and I'm not going to allow my kids around that type of negativity. I would appreciate it if you'd respect my wishes." Regina replied in a clipped tone.

"Look we can sit down and talk about this later when you're not so hyped. I'm keeping Lily to the end of the week anyways. Are you coming over tonight?" Mal asked, huffing slightly.

"No, I don't think I am. I'll text you when it's my time with Lily." Regina hung up just as Emma was setting out two plates for them.

"It's going to be another ten minutes or so." Emma had her back turned to Regina as she washed her hands in the sink.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" Regina asked out of curiosity.

"My m-mom. She was one of the best uncover chef's I know. She'd make something out of absolutely nothing because she was that good. Sunday dinners were a big thing when I was with her, so she'd teach me how to cook things then. She always said that my husband would appreciate her for it." Emma let out a slight chuckle.

"Husband? She doesn't know that you're-" Regina cut herself off, watching Emma turn towards her.

"I've only been with two women before, and you are the only one out of those two that I was in a relationship with. Anna was just out of curiosity. She doesn't know about either of you." Emma shrugged, stirring the boiling noodles.

"So if she doesn't know about me, I'm taking it she doesn't know about the baby either." Regina stated.

"Well it's not like you told your family about it before a couple of weeks ago!" Emma snapped, slamming the slotted spoon on the granite counter. Green eyes glared into brown. Regina licked her lips as she held up her hands.

"I wasn't saying you were wrong or anything, I was just making an observation." Regina replied, not wanting to stroke the fire. At her non-confrontational tone, Emma's eyes softened as she muttered a quick apology.

"M' Sorry" Emma sighed.

"It's fine." Regina shook her head, watching Emma spoon some noodles onto each plate before putting the chicken sauce and vegetables over the top. The blonde pushed her plate over to her along with a fork before walking around the island with her own and taking a seat beside her.

"Do you want to talk about what happened back there?" Regina asked as she twirled the pasta noodles on her fork. Emma was a bit messier with her technique, instead scooping the noodles and chicken onto her fork like one would use a spoon. Th younger woman chewed her food thoughtful before swallowing.

"You look a lot like your mother, and Lily looks just like you." Emma responded.

"Strong genes." Regina jested after she swallowed some of the food. The burst of flavor on her tongue at the seasoned sauce and veggies had her moaning internally.

"This is so good." Regina murmured as Emma simply smirked at her.

"Well with the way you are moaning, I would hope it wasn't nasty." Emma grinned when Regina's cheeks redden. Well maybe it wasn't as internal as she thought.

"Do you have any red pepper flakes?" Regina asked once she finished with her mouthful.

"Maybe somewhere in the back of the cabinet. Milo doesn't like spicy food, so I haven't really used them in a while." Emma shrugged watching Regina rise to grab them.

"Lily always love-" Regina cut herself off when she realized what she was doing. Grabbing the pepper, she sprinkled some onto her pasta while avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"Look just because I don't like it when you compare them to each other, doesn't mean you can't talk about her. I just don't want to hear about how much better she did at this age then him. That's what pisses me off!" Emma huffed.

"I've never said Lily is better than Emilio!" Regina argued.

"Maybe not in those exact words, but you've implied it several times. Whenever something comes up, she always gets your first. Or when he isn't exactly at the same point development wise or weight wise, you never fail to point that out." Emma remarked, watching Regina stammer for a response.

"I don't mean to make you feel like I'm putting him down. I just thought it was something that parents did. Reminisce about when their other children where that small." Regina murmured, watching Emma push her food around on her plate.

"Well can you just ease up on it? I don't mind hearing about when your daughter was a baby, just why does it always have to come up whenever we do something with Milo. You missed my entire appointment because you were on the phone with your mother, and when you came back all you could say is how you daughter had a higher birth weight when that is something that we might struggle with when I have him." Emma used her hand to wipe her eyes that were burning.

"I'm sorry Emma... really I am." Regina brought the blonde into a hug that Emma didn't return but she did lean into.

"It just makes me feel like I'm already failing him somehow. You already have a daughter who is perfectly healthy except for her diabetes, which is hereditary...Oh my god!" Emma gasped, her eyes widening.

"What is it?" Regina frowned, pulling back slightly.

"Diabetes is hereditary, which mean Milo is at risk of getting it too." Emma bit down harshly on her bottom lip as her eyes watered.

"If or when that happens, we will both be here to help him get through it. However for all we know it could completely skip him like it did me." Regina replied rubbing soothing circles on Emma's lower back. Before Emma could respond the doorbell rang, and both women pulled away from each other.

"You finish eating and I'll get the door." Regina pointed to Emma's barely touched plate, before heading towards the front of her apartment. Looking through the peephole all she saw was a mass of red curly hair and for a moment she debated on not opening the door at all. Knowing Emma would be pissed, she ground her teeth and pulled open the heavy door.

"What are you doing here?" Merida narrowed her eyes, as a little Zelena pushed herself pass Regina's legs with her mother following through after.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Regina leveled the woman's glare.

"I'm here checking on the welfare of my best friend and my godson. I'm just surprised to see you at all." Merida smirked before turning to find Emma. They both walked into the kitchen and found Zelena sitting in Emma's lap with her head resting on the top of her belly bump.

"Hey Mama." Merida bent down to place a kiss on Emma' cheek, but it landed more toward the corner of her mouth and Regina found herself clenching her fist in anger. Why did this little cherry drop harlot get under her skin so much.

"Hey Mer." Emma smiled up at the red head softly, while her hand ran through Zelena's curly hair. If Regina hadn't know any better, and she was just an outsider looking in she would think that they were a family. With Emma holding Zelena protectively, and lovingly running her hands through her hair. And the four year old holding onto her tightly while they both looked up at Merida smiling-... It was all to much and Regina had to force herself to look away. She would have never been put in this situation if she hadn't slept with Mallory. She wondered briefly if this is what Emma felt whenever Mal was around. She could only imagine the feelings were heightened due to abandonment issues, her pregnancy and the fact that Regina had fucked Mal and they had a child together.

"How is the wee lamb?" Merida wiggled her hand into between Emma and Zelena, and Regina fought the urge to rip the limb off her body when her wrist brushed against Emma's breast in the process.

"Mama stop touchin my baby!" Zelena demanded, wrapping her arms around Emma's bump tightly causing the blonde to grunt and giggle.

"He's doing good, still making me sick to my stomach some days but it's all going to be worth it once I hold him in my arms." Emma chuckled as Merida sat in the seat across from her.

"I guess I am glad I will never have to go through morning sickness or giving birth. Seems like a painful process." Merida joked.

"Didn't you already go through it before?" Regina blurted out, before frowning

"You didn't tell her?" Merida raised an eyebrow, looking downright amused while Emma looked flustered.

"That really isn't my business to tell Merida. How would that even come up in a conversation?" Emma asked snappishly.

"Easy Babe, like this. Hey honey, you know how you are packing some special equipment? Well my best friend is the same way!" Merida grinned when Regina gasped before the brunette's face flushed in anger.

"Yes Emma, I'm going to have to agree. That is information I would have liked to know." Regina tried to keep her tone even, and when Emma frowned before looking down both Merida and Regina sighed.

"But I suppose I understand why you didn't tell me." Regina relented, not wanting her mini pissing contest with the red hair chick to affect the mother of her child.

"Yeah Babe, you know we were just kidding. I don't expect you to tell people about me. You know how much I value my privacy." Merida agreed, placing her hand on Emma's lower back.

"_I like the way she makes me feel. Like I matter and I'm worth fighting for. I like that she supports my pregnancy even though the baby isn't hers."\_

Emma's words rang through her head as the blonde laughed at something someone said. Regina could feel her feet moving, but she didn't register to it until she was already near the door holding her jacket. She stood looking around the foyer for a moment, until a soft voice broke her away.

"Where are you going?" Emma looked hurt when the brunette turned around to face her.

"God Emma I am so sorry." Tears came out of nowhere, spilling down Regina's face as the petite woman held herself tightly.

"Regina what's going on?" Emma took two steps forwards until Regina shook her head and put up her hand stopping her.

"Are you leaving us or something?" Emma furrowed her eyebrows, and bit down harshly on her bottom lip when it started to quiver.

"I-I can't! I'm so sorry I put you through all of that. It hurts so much watching all of you look like a perfect family, when I ruined that for us." Regina let out a strangled gasp before gulping down air.

"Regina stop..." Emma exhaled deeply, her heart hurting at watching the woman she loves looking so broken.

"N-No, I-" Regina stammered for a momentarily

"I can only imagine how you felt going to Coney Island with my family. Feeling like an outsider looking and an intruding in on the moment. But I realized that while yes I love my parents and Mal. I want you Emilio and Lily more than anything. When I think of family, you are the one by my side. But I haven't done anything to show you that. I let everything get this far and now I've lost my chance." Regina looked down at her hands, so she missed Emma shaking her head.

"I don't love Merida like that. She is my best friend, and I've only got two so yeah I try to keep them close. But I could never be with her like that when I've already given my heart away. Just stop fucking running away when things get hard! Why aren't you fucking fighting for me? For us?! You claim you want your family, then do something about it!" Emma snapped, getting angry at the brunette for her submissive attitude. It seemed to work when something in Regina's gaze shifted, and the brunette dropped her jacket as she stalked towards the blonde. Pulling Emma to her by the waistband of her pants, she slanted her lips across thin chapped pink ones roughly. Her tongue traced Emma's bottom lip asking for admission but Emma broke away.

"Regina I can't, not yet." Emma admitted, watching Regina nod.

"That was a little fast but I am going to fight for us Emma." Regina cupped Emma's cheek before pecking her once more.

"Go out away with me, just us for two weeks. We'll be back in time for Emilio's next appointment." Regina pleaded.

"Where would we be going?" Emma asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Why Fiji, of course." Regina grinned slightly.


	22. Chapter 22

**First Impressions- Chapter Twenty One**

"Regina I-I don't think that is such as good idea." Emma stammered for a moment, her mind racing as she wiped her palms onto her pant leg. Regina took a slight step back, offended.

"Why not? You were just eager a few moments ago." Regina furrowed her eyes in confusion, wondering if this was another mood swing or something entirely else.

"It's just the timing of everything. I have to meet up with Dr. Jane to make sure everything is going okay Milo, and I don't think she would clear me to fly. Especially to somewhere like Fiji." Emma bit down on her bottom lip as Regina mulled it over.

"What if we did something a bit more local? Cape Cod isn't too far and we can take my boat." Regina suggested.

"If she gives me and Milo the okay, we'll go. But right now we just have to worry about keeping him baking where he's at." Emma responded, licking her lips. She shifted on her aching feet several times before Regina took notice.

"Y-Yeah yeah you're right. I don't know what I was thinking. You should probably sit down, you look like your in pain." Regina frowned, running her hand through her shoulder length locks. She grabbed Emma's hand and began to lead her into the living room, by passing the kitchen purposefully on her way there.

"Don't think I didn't notice that." Emma mumbled before folding her feet underneath her as she slowly sat down onto the couch. Her hand's naturally rested on her belly as she looked up at a sheepish Regina.

"I- uh. The less drama the better? Your friend isn't my biggest fan, and I doubt that is changing any time soon especially after you inform her of all the atrocious things that my mother had the audacity to say. I'm not looking for an argument or cheap shots." Regina responded, looking down at her brand new manicure.

"Understandable, but I don't think that she will try to throw cheap shots. She may get a bit inquisitive with her questions but she won't do something like that. Especially not in front of Zelena." Emma patted the spot next to her on the couch.

"TT you call me?" Zelena zoomed into the living room like a bullet shooting from a gun before taking the spot that was intended for the brunette woman.

"No baby, I was just having a conversation with Regina. Can you say hi?" Emma asked, feeling Zelena try to bury herself into her side when Regina smiled at her.

"Hi." Zelena waved shyly, her mass of curly red hair falling in her eyes.

"Hello, Zelena." Regina greeted with a small smile.

"Lena Bean, do you know Regina has a daughter your age? Maybe you two can play sometime?" Emma tried to keep the conversation going, so that her goddaughter would come out of her shell.

"Is her nice? Don't like mean people." Zelena peaked out a bit.

"She is very nice." Regina nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Her go to my schwel?" Zelena began bouncing up and down on the couch while sitting on her butt. Regina looked to Emma to fill in the blanks

"St. Mary's. Catholic preschool." Emma answered the unasked question.

"Actually yes. She was assigned to Sister Nova's homeroom." Regina replied after she thought for a moment.

"Doodlebug, are you bothering them?" Merida walked in eating some of the pasta Emma cooked out of a coffee mug.

"Not boddering, that you!" Zelena sassed, moved over until she was sitting on Emma's lap. Once again she wrapped her arms around Emma's stomach blocking it from Merida's view.

"Trying to steal my god son still, ehh little lamb?" Merida joked.

"Him not yours. He mine! And TT's." Zelena argued.

"And Regina's." Emma added, watching the toddler's eyes widen.

"He her baby too?" Zelena asked.

"Yes, Regina is Milo's other mommy." Emma confirmed.

"Her like my Mama Cara?" Zelena tilted her head to the side, and Regina watched an intense flash of pain wash over Merida's face. She couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the red head.

"Baby why don't you go get the present we brought over?" Merida cut in to change the subject. Immediately a huge grin broke off on the child's face before she jumped off of Emma's lap to go grab the gift.

"Mer..." Emma started with a sympathetic tone but she was cut off by the glare that the red head sent her way.

"Don't Emmalyn." Merida said firmly, taking her hair out of the ponytail she had it in before putting it in a loose bun on top of her head.

"I just think-" Again Emma was cut off.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I didn't ask you what you thought."Merida snapped.

"Look you don't have to speak with her like that!" Regina defended when she saw the hurt look flash across Emma's features. The blonde held up her hand for Regina to stop talking.

"I know you're hurting right now, but you don't have to take that out on me. I was just suggesting that maybe you should sit down and explain everything now that she's getting older. All she knows is she has two mothers but she has never met one." Emma spoke in a calm tone, watching Merida soften.

"M'Sorry for being a bitch." Merida grumbled before walking over to give Emma a hug under Regina's watchful eye.

"It's fine." Emma waved her off.

"Well I hope that you stuck up for her in the same fashion against whatever it was that your parents did to her." Merida broke away to speak to Regina.

"She did." Emma said quickly seeing Regina grow frustrated. The actress studied her with intense green eyes that were so different from Emma's hazel before nodding slowly.

"Good." Merida quipped before Zelena came in with a package that had half of the wrapping paper torn off of it.

"Zelena, did you open it?" Merida questioned with wide eyes, as they all watched the child blush.

"I forgoted what it was." Zelena bit her bottom lip.

"So instead of waiting for your TT to open it, you just had to see right?" Merida questioned sarcastically as Zelena passed the gift over. The child grinned sheepishly before holding out her arms to be held. Emma removed the rest of the paper before she unfolded a cashmere knitted blanket with a sage green ribbon.

_Emilio Ryder_

Emma could feel tears burning the back of her eyes as she caressed the simple material. This reminded her of her own baby blanket, something that she still kept in her closet and had only shown it to Merida once.

"I remember you saying you didn't plan on having a baby shower because of how everything was going with Ingrid but I still thought that you should have it. She made it and I put the ribbon on myself." Merida said quietly, watching Emma snap her head up to her.

"You talked to her? She knows about the baby?" Emma asked, eyes glistening with tears as her bottom lip quivered.

"I told her that it was for a friend of mine. I used Aurora as a scapegoat. I know that if it came from her it would mean a lot more to you." Merida shrugged

"She won't even answer my calls. Ever since everything that happened with Peter-" Emma stopped herself before shooting up from the couch with a quick apology spilling from her lips. Regina went to follow but Merida stepped in the way.

"Excuse me!" Regina narrowed her eyes trying to walk around her.

"Just give her a few minutes." Merida shook her head

"Who is Peter?" Regina crossed her arms, while glaring at the red head. Merida looked down at her daughter before shaking her head.

"She's almost asleep, let me go put her down." Merida replied

"not tir-" Zelena's protest was cut off by a yawn.

"Sure you're not, baby." Merida quickly put a dozing off Zelena into the guest room before hurrying back to find a pacing Regina.

"Who is Peter?" Regina asked again once she set her eyes on the other woman.

"Peter Darling, he was her cousin. Her mum's Ingrid's nephew." Merida licked her lips as she thought about what she was saying.

"Did they have a falling out because of him or something? She said they stopped speaking because her mother didn't support her career." Regina frowned.

"I think you should listen to one of her songs from before this year. She has one called All Things Go, and I explained everything. I can't really tell you much without breaking her trust." Merida replied but Regina was already on her phone looking up the song.

"Do you have headphones?" Merida was already passing the ones connected to her Iphone over.

_**'I had to reinvent,**_

_**I put the V in Vent.**_

_**I put the heat in vents,**_

_**Man I've been competing since-**_

_**I look beyond what people say **_

_**and then I see intent.**_

_**Then I just sit back and **_

_**decipher what they really meant**_

_**Cherish these nights,**_

_**Cherish these people.**_

_**Life is a movie**_

_**But there will never be a sequel**_

_**And I'm good with that.**_

_**As long as I'm peaceful.**_

_**As long as seven years from now,**_

_**I'm taking my daughter to preschool.**_

_**Cherish these days,**_

_**Man do they go quick.**_

_**Just yesterday I swear it was 06**_

_**10 years ago**_

_**That's when I decided**_

_**That no matter what I'm never done fightin'**_

_**'All things go,**_

_**All things go**_

_**I feel one minute that I got then its gone**_

_**why I keep on waiting for the moment till it falls**_

_**And can't nobody ever tell me that I'm wrong**_

_**Cause Imma ride out , still the night is young**_

_**And I keep going, I go I go**_

_**Then wake back up and do it all again**_

_**And I know I Know, said fuck the world **_

_**Imma ride to the end**_

_**When its all said and done, I just want them to know**_

_**I did it for me.'**_

_**'I lost my little cousin to a senseless act of violence,**_

_**his sister said he wanted to stay with me but I didn't invite him.**_

_**Why didn't he ask?**_

_**Or am I just bugging?**_

_**Cause since I got fame, they don't act the same**_

_**Even though they know that I love them.**_

_**Family ties**_

_**Broken before me**_

_**Bitches trying to kill him,**_

_**he aint even call me.**_

_**And that's a reflection of me **_

_**Yes I get it was all me,**_

_**I'll pop a pill and remember the look in his eye the last day he saw me.'**_

_**'Let me just make this clear I'm not difficult,**_

_**I'm just bout my business.**_

_**I'm not into fake industry parties or fake agenda's**_

_**Rock with people for how they make me feel,**_

_**not what they give me.**_

_**Even the ones that hurt me the most**_

_**I still show forgiveness**_

_**I love my mother more than life itself**_

_**and that's a fact.**_

_**I'd give it all if somehow I could just**_

_**rekindle that.**_

_**She never understands **_

_**why I'm so overprotective**_

_**the more I work the more **_

_**I feel like somehow they're neglected.**_

_**I want Wendy to go to college just to say we did it,**_

_**my cousin would have been twenty any minute**_

_**so in some ways I feel like Wendy is the both of them.**_

_**Its like his Wendy's little angel looking over them.'**_

_**And I know August will always love me and I'll always love him,**_

_**and I'm just his little sister not Black Swan when I'm around him. **_

_**Aye we did it, just finish writing this is the Black Print.'**_

Regina couldn't speak by the time the song was over, she simply sat down with her head in her hands before taking out the headphones.

"So they fell out after the death of her cousin?" Regina asked softly.

"They already weren't speaking before then. A couple of years before she called her mum after you guys denied her and Ingrid demanded she come back home and get a real job. They got into a real bad argument and Ingrid told her not to bothering trying to get into contact with her when it goes all up in smoke. That when she was left with nothing after turning her back on family, not to try to come running back home. I think she was just angry, Emma was her baby girl. But they both are equally as stubborn. Peter's death was just the nail in the coffin. No pun intended." Merida winced at the poor wording choice.

"She went down to the funeral and Ingrid was emotional. She blamed Emma for leaving because her and Peter were so close before. She wouldn't let Emma at the funeral. I've talked to her since then and she regrets it so much, but she's- Ingrid." Merida shrugged.

"Nothing can ever be simple can it?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"Nothing worth anything is ever simple, just remember that. Especially the next time you find yourself running into the arms of another." Merida remarked

"I'm not-!" Regina protested but Merida shook her head.

"No, let me speak. Ruby is busy getting ready to train Aurora for tour or she would have give you this talk. August is... well an idiot but that's between us. You didn't see how broke she was when she found out that you had slept with Mallory. You didn't see any of it. How she could barely muster the energy to move out of bed, she didn't eat or sleep. She just laid there catatonic or crying. Yeah I get she hurt you. If Cara had said something like that to me, I probably would have drank myself to sleep that night but I would have at least tried to hear her out the next morning or the day after that. I feel like you robbed her of the chance to make things right. Even if you didn't plan on getting back together with her, you could have simply had a conversation so you both could have had closure. Don't even get me started on your attitude with Emilio when he was first announced." Merida shot Regina a glare, and she watched the brunette swallow harshly.

"I admit, I could have done a lot of things differently. But all I can do now is apologize and try to make things right. I can't change the past but I can atone for it in the future." Regina replied

"I agree. Emma isn't some innocent lamb in all of this, I'm sure she has to make up the piece of confidence she took from you but there is a child involved. Two actually, and you have to do right by both." Merida stated.

"I will." Regina nodded. Maybe the red head wasn't so bad, if only she could keep her hands to herself Regina probably wouldn't be so on edge around her.

* * *

OFFICE

"Seven month in, and we have him registering at about three pounds ten ounces. So its quite a weight gain. Normally we see fetuses measuring about five pounds right now, but everything seems to be going onto plan. His lungs are looking good, and he looks healthy from what I can see. The scar tissue was removed nicely. We might go back in after you give birth to clean up the rest if you plan on having another child in the future." Dr. Jane was clicking around on the computer while Milo was kicking up a storm.

"Maybe in another couple of years. I've always wanted three." Emma mused, rubbing a hand over her stomach. Regina's interest was peaked. _'As long as seven years from now I'm taking my daughter to preschool_'. It was obvious Emma had planned on having kids eventually, even with the fertility problems she first experienced.

"So we were wondering if it would be okay for me to travel." Emma asked after a moment, causing Dr. Jane to turn to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"I thought you said you were done touring?" She questioned.

"My second tour never even got started, we postponed it for another year or so. We were thinking more of line of a vacation of sorts. A couple of weeks maybe less." Emma replied

"Well I can't recommend leaving the country in your condition. Where do you two plan on going?" Jane gave the two both of her attention but Regina really hadn't spoken yet. She was simply just taking in her sons heartbeat that still filled the air.

"Cape Cod." Regina answered absentmindedly, trailing her finger over Emma's bump. Dr. Jane seem to think about it for a moment before sighing.

"I don't feel comfortable saying a full two weeks. Getting closer to the end of your third trimester you are going to start to feel some discomfort and other strange sensations. Make it nine days or less and you two have fun." Dr. Jane consented

"Great, now we just have to pack!" Regina grinned.

**AN: Special thanks to Drizzywizz for getting on me about putting out the next chapter. Yall can thank her lol**


	23. Chapter 23

**First Impressions- Chapter Twenty Two**

"Emma you don't need to bring all of that stuff! The point of us taking this vacation was to focus on each other." Regina said exasperatingly as she watched Emma shove her cell phone, Ipod and Ipad into her messenger bag. The blonde rolled her eyes paying her no mind, and she closed her suitcase that was right next to the bag.

"Just because I'm bringing some other things doesn't mean I'm going to neglect you. I have some things I need to get done and the only for this trip to happen is if I can take a little bit with me right now. I promise I'm not going to use it twenty four seven, probably when I'm laying in bed." Emma gestured for Regina to grab the bag. The brunette huffed but she didn't press the issue further.

"You have everything now?" Regina asked, grabbing the suitcase before putting it on its wheels so that it was easier to move.

"Yes, and if I don't oh well. I'm ready to go." Emma smiled slightly, shaking her curls out of the bun she had put them in. She was dressed in a navy and white stripped romper, that clung tightly to her belly and clenched mid thigh. It was a tank top style one, and it showed off a moderate amount of cleavage. Something that had changed since being pregnant, her cup size increased tremendously.

"Well I suppose we can thank the lord for small blessings, hmm?" Regina grumbled before stalking out the door.

"Do you have to be an ass all of the time?" Emma snapped a little harsher than she intended, but Regina didn't take offense to it. She had quickly become used to the mood swings that are hurricane Emma.

"Can we get a move on it so we can get down to the docks? I have to meet someone along the way, and I detest keeping them waiting." Regina urged Emma along by physically grabbing her hand and pulling her.

"Who do you have to meet?" Emma tried to act innocent but Regina could still detect a slight bit on jealousy under the surface. Hopefully this getaway would alleviate any doubts that the blonde still held.

"You'll see when we get there." Regina opened the passenger door to her new SUV before helping the blonde in. Before Emma could do it, Regina grabbed the seat belt and put it on her, her fingers trailing softly over Emma's taunt belly.

"Just trust me okay?" Regina asked in a hopeful tone. Emma peered at her from under thick eyelashes before nodding.

Closing the door, she put the last suitcase into the trunk before heading over to the drivers side and sliding in.

"If you're still tired, you can sleep. It's going to be a couple of hours before we even get to the docks in this traffic." Regina said, before she fixed her mirrors and prepared to pull off.

"I can't! I'm excited, I've never been on a boat before." Emma was practically vibrating in her seat.

"Darling its little more than a boat." Regina mused, knowing Emma wasn't paying any mind to her at all.

"I can only remember a handful of times where I've actually seen the ocean. I remember the way it smells, clean and crisp." Emma closed her eyes and settled back into her seat. Her fingers strumming a random beat onto her belly. The sun was shining into the car, warming her body in an oh so delicious way that one could only describe as total relaxation. Despite her earlier protests, she could feel herself start to drift off to sleep.

Regina chuckled to herself when the blonde let out a soft snore, she had known that Emma would fall asleep in the car. She had been complaining about not being able to sleep because Emilio was very active at night. It took her nearly two hours to pull into her first destination, she accidentally pressed down too firmly on the break pedal in excitement causing them to lurch forward. Emma awoke with a small whimper as she looked around confused.

"Sorry! Heavy foot..." Regina panted out as a short explanation before she was out of the car and jogging into the small shop they had pulled into. Emma frowned, rubbing her belly in hopes to settle the nauseous feeling that had just came on. Yawning she quickly pulled out her phone and seen that she had a missed call from Ruby. She decided to call the brunette back.

"...RING..."

"...RING..."

"...RING..."

"...Well look who finally decided to call me back!" Ruby greeted, and Emma could practically feeling the other girl's smirk through the phone.

"M'Sorry, I took a nap." Emma yawned again, seeing Regina wave goodbye to a beautiful blonde before jogging back to the car. She pulled open the door just as Ruby responded

"Oh, Regina been wearing that ass out?" She chuckled causing Emma to snort.

"Please, this shop has been closed since I found out I was pregnant. And it will probably been the same amount of time after I get birth before I reopen it again." Emma could feel Regina's eyes burning into the side of her head at the last remark.

"Damn, really? How is Regina coping? That's a long time to go without-" Ruby stopped herself.

"Well it's not like we both stopped having sex. I mean she was fucking her ex during our breakup. Wait- there was that time after that we did it." Emma amended

"Hang up the phone." Regina nudged her knee.

"What?" Emma raised an eyebrow

"Hang up the phone, we need to talk and I can already tell that the conversation you are having isn't a positive one. We are taking this trip to get away from all that negative bullshit. Just hang up the phone." Regina locked her jaw in frustration.

"Rubes, I'm gonna have to call you later. I'm kind of in the middle of something right now." Emma licked her lips after hanging up the phone before she practically chucked it into the back of the SUV.

"You can be pissy all you want, but you know I'm right." Regina rolled her eyes before putting the car into drive.

"Whatever. Who was that girl you were cheesing at?" Emma turned to her.

"Who? Ashley? She's someone who put something together for me." Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah, probably some ass and tits." Emma mumbled, just not low enough.

"I didn't sleep with her if that's what your implying." Regina defended herself

"Excuse me for implying, but you certainly have a type." Emma replied

"A type? I do not!" Regina denied, shaking her head and dislodging her shades slightly.

"Puh-leze! Blonde, slim and lean. With light eyes. A type!" Emma scoffed

"So what? You think I'm going to flirt or seduce every blonde I see?" Regina huffed, upset that she was feeding into another one of Emma's pissy moods.

"You said it, not me." Emma sneered

"I'm not about to do this with you. You want me to argue with you, so that way you can feel good about being such a bitch." Regina snapped back, the car was filled with silence. It was only a couple of minutes later, when the tension was leaving her body that she heard the small sniffle and chanced a glance towards the pregnant woman while also trying to focus on the road. A second was all she needed to take in Emma's red face and bloodshot eyes as she furiously wiped at the tears streaming down her face.

"Emma..." Regina exhaled deeply.

"I want you to stop calling me that." Emma's voice trembled.

"What ? Your name?" Regina's face scrunched up in confusion.

"No, my name is Emma. Not bitch. Stop calling me that!" Emma hissed , causing Regina to bite down on her lip.

"I-"

"Do you know how many times I've been called that? Since I was a kid in the system, I was always that little ungrateful bitch, or that troublesome bitch. My mom- when I left home. That's what she called me. I want you to stop calling me a bitch, even if I'm acting like one. You can say anything but that-" Emma's voice cracked before she cleared her throat.

"I shouldn't have said that to you. Not only was it disrespectful to you, but to our child also. I'm sorry, I won't say it again. Just try not to lash out and turn everything into an argument, yeah?" Regina said.

"Okay." Emma hummed her agreement.

"We should be at the docks in a couple of minutes. We won't be going out too far. Maybe a couple hundred miles and then anchor for a few days." Regina explained as they were pulling in. She saw Emma nod out of the corner of her eye, before she turned her attention into finding a parking spot in the private lot.

"I got the bags, you just wait in the car until I come back." Regina left the keys in the ignition so the air conditioner wouldn't turn off. It took her a grand total of fifteen minutes before everything was put onto her boat, and when she returned she could see Emma's shapely rear wiggling slightly as she searched fr something in the back seat. When the blonde emerged with her phone, Regina suppressed an eye roll.

"Ready?" She asked holding out her hand for the younger woman

"Yeah, ready." Emma panted from her excursion before lacing their fingers together.

AN: So here is the next chapter, truthfully I lost my muse for writing but I am determined to finish these fics. Regina's and Emma's relationship will be filled with the slight tension and minor bickering for a while


	24. Chapter 24

**First Impressions- Chapter 24**

The duo walked down the docks hand and hand until they reached their temporary residence for the next few days._ Forbidden_ was scrawled across the side of yacht in a deep crimson color. The red writing bled down into a decent size apple that was easily seen from at least thirty feet away. Emma let out a small gasp, her grip on Regina's hand tightening as they crossed the shaky makeshift bridge and onto the actual boat itself.

"Are you alright, dear?" Regina peered over at the pregnant woman nervously, noticing the green hue she had taken on.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." Emma grimace, her words came across unconvincingly.

"There are three levels. The bottom floor is where the lounge area is located, along with a bathroom and a spare bedroom. The second floor contains a kitchen and a dining area with two bed rooms and an empty spare where I have put all my luggage. The top floor is the master suite with a bathroom. It has a wonderful view of the sea. I've put several of your bags up there." Regina informed her, while Emma took several short measured breaths. Regina held her own breath, as she reached around the blonde to rub her back, and gasped in surprise when Emma's head came to rest on her collarbone.

"Actually I lied, I think I'm going to be sick." Emma grumbled, her hands falling on her belly.

"Emilio doesn't agree with the boat, hmm?" Regina jested lightly, while leading Emma towards the stairs so she could lay down in the bedroom.

"Oh god." Emma groaned when her stomach turned unpleasantly.

"My love-" Regina was cut off by the death glare Emma sent her.

"Y-You can't! You can't call-ll me that!" Emma shook her head, biting down harshly on her bottom lip.

"I-I apologize. Force of habit." Regina stammered as they ascended the stairs.

"I think I need to rest a bit." Emma's voice came out scratchy as her eyes landed on the queen sized bed, before she slipped off her heels and began to crawl onto the cool sheets.

"Yes, I'll umm...I'll bring you something to sooth the nausea." Regina nodded before turning on her heels. She could hear Emma's muffled sniffle, before cursing herself.

"These goddamn mood swings will be the death of me." Regina huffed before pulling the small white bag from her purse. Dumping the contents onto the counter in the kitchen, she scooped up a lavender colored lollipop. Smirking to herself, she grabbed two more. A yellow and a red before heading back up the stairs. She could hear Emma's soft voice fill the room, as she sang slowly.

_**'I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love,**_

_**I did, I did.**_

_**And you were strong, and I was not**_

_**My illusion, my mistake**_

_**I was careless I forgot,**_

_**I did.**_

_**And now when all is done **_

_**There is nothing to say,**_

_**you've gone and so effortlessly.**_

_**You have won**_

_**You can go ahead tell them.**_

_**Tell them all I know now**_

_**Shout it from the roof tops**_

_**Write it on the skyline**_

_**All we have is gone now,**_

_**Tell them I was happy**_

_**And my heart is broken **_

_**All my scars are open**_

_**Tell them what I hoped would be**_

_**Impossible**_

_**Impossible**_

_**Impossible**_

_**Impossible.**_

_**Falling out of love is hard,**_

_**falling for betrayals worse**_

_**Broken trust and Broken hearts**_

_**I know I know."**_

"Damn kid!" Emma hissed out, stopping her singing for the moment but Regina's heart was racing and her head was swimming.

"Why'd you sing that song? Where did it come from?" Regina questioned stepping into the room fully.

"Oh you heard that? It was something Ruby wrote back in college, she found it and sent it to me a couple of hours ago asking me to lay down something when I get back to the studio." Emma shrugged, causing Regina to let out a slight sigh of relief.

"I think that maybe we should talk?" Regina knew there was no way around this conversation, but at least they would be able to have it without outside interference. The blonde patted a spot next to her on the bed , but the older woman opted to sit on the bench that was bolted to the floor

"So what's up?" Emma swallowed harshly.

"What isn't 'up' would be the easier question to ask." Regina muttered as she began to ring her hands together before exhaling deeply.

"I-If we're to move forward, we need to use this time right now to work out our feelings and other delicate matters troubling us. So I'll start with my point of view on the matter." The brunette waited for Emma to give her a sign to continue, receiving a slow hesitant nod in return.

"I'm not a very confident person about this aspect of my life, over time it has taken me numerous falls to get back up and accept that this is the way nature intended for me to be. Not to many people have readily accepted me this way, from the start with the exception of you, Mallory and another ex of mine. People say actions hurt a lot worse than words, and I'm not trying to diminish everything I put you through, but your words hurt me too. A lot more than they should have seeing as we barely knew one another. I should have guarded myself better, we jumped right into the sexual aspect of our relationship and barely did any type of dating. You came out of an abusive relationship, and I have no idea about any of the stuff that he put you through. I have no idea about any of your ex's or anything about your past and vise versa. Basically right now we are two strangers, who are welcoming a child into this world together while trying to find a common ground with one another." Regina stopped when Emma looked away, and she gave the younger woman a moment to collect herself.

"So where do we go from here? Because I don't want to bring my son into this mess. It's not healthy." Emma questioned. The brunette's eyes twitched when the blonde used my instead of our.

"I think we need to let the past be the past. Not necessarily forget everything that happened, but move forward and stop using it as a reason to hurt one another. We need to get to know each other more." Regina replied

"What do you want to know?" Emma asked uncertainly.

"Everything." Regina deadpanned.

"I can't tell you certain things, because I don't even know them myself but I can try to fill in the blanks I suppose." Emma took a shaky breath.

"I was born somewhere in Boston, and abandoned shortly after on the side of the road. My umbilical cord wasn't even clamped or cut. I was found by a man and his son shortly there after. August, he found me when he was searching for one of his action figures. The local newspaper ran my story for years but no one ever came forward. I was adopted by a couple, the Swans after...Even though I don't remember them, from the pictures I would like to believe they loved me. They died in a car wreck when I was four. From there on I bounced around Boston until I landed in a small town in Maine...with my m-mother when I was sixteen. I was older than what she originally wanted, but we hit it off right away until-" Emma stopped suddenly and looked up at Regina with watery eyes.

"I told you me and my mother got into it because she didn't want me to come here, she didn't want me to sing. She said I'd get lost in a big city. My cousin Peter was my buffer, he always came to my defense, even though he was younger than me by a couple of months he always acted older, as a protector. I didn't even know what was going on with him. I was still wallowing in my own self pity after you turned me away. He didn't even ask!" Emma broke off in a sob, and Regina's feet were moving before she could even register to it. She pulled the pregnant blonde into her arms, cooing reassurance.

"He was gunned down by one of his best friends. Felix and him had grown up since diapers." Emma tapered off.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." Regina pressed a kiss to the crown of her forehead .

"I dated a few people here and there. Three major relationships. Neal, Jefferson and Killian We both know how well that last one turned out ." She muttered

"Did any of them hurt you, the way he did?" Regina questioned.

"No, they all did different things that hurt in the end. Neal was a con artist. We dated just as I started getting bigger in the underground scene. He robbed me blind after six months. Jefferson was married with a wife and kid, completely hid his life from me until his wife showed up one Saturday morning. She had to be at least six months pregnant, toting around a toddler when she informed me I had been sleeping with a married man for months" Emma chuckled wetly at the memory and even Regina cracked a small smile.

"Killian, ...while I didn't want to be with him initially. He wasn't a bad guy in the beginning. When my career started to take off, and his didn't return the same fruit that's when things changed. Gradually...it started with name calling. He would call me a bitch and then huff off. A couple of times we were arguing and he'd push me. Nothing too serious, until it was. A slap here or there, him grabbing by my wrist or throwing me against the wall. One time he punched me so hard in the ribs, I thought I was going to throw up. If I ever tried to leave him, he'd go crazy." Emma was shaking slightly now.

"He won't ever be able to hurt you again, this I promise." Regina vowed.

"M'Sorry. I don't even know why I'm acting like this. Its been months since I've even seen him." Emma shook her head in frustration.

"You went through a significant trauma. There isn't a time limit on how long you can still be affected for." Regina felt Emma shrugged.

"How about I tell you about myself?" Regina asked, trying to take her mind off of it. She felt Emma nod against her chest, as she smooth down the younger woman's hair.

"My mother had me when she was twenty-one. She had my brother when she nineteen. She said she always knew there was something different about me. When I hit puberty that's when we discovered I was innersex. I was born with a penis but I'm still a woman in ever sense of the word. I had to go shopping for training bras when my breasts started budding, I just never had a period like other girls. It's complicated and something I still don't fully understand. Something I probably will never understand, and I'm learning to deal with that. I don't need to define myself beyond what I feel comfortable with. You already know about Danielle, she was the first person I ever fell for, and she burnt me. She made me feel like no one would ever except me for me, until Mal came and picked me up once I hit rock bottom. We weren't a good couple, I was far too shy and reserved and she was out going. I think that annoyed her to an extent." Regina lightly scratched Emma's scalp, chancing a glance at the blonde knowing how she got whenever Mallory or Lily was brought up. To her surprise Emma seemed open to whatever she was saying, and there was no tension in her body that Regina could sense .

"Lily wasn't planned if you can't already tell, and after I got over the shock of everything I realized I desperately wanted to be a parent. To have a child, my child love me wholly and completely..." Regina broke off.

"When I told you I was pregnant, you didn't want this baby." Emma murmured lowly, her hands running over her protruding belly.

"I always wanted him Emma, my fear of losing him before I could hold him in my arms. I think that made me push you both away. I was trying to save myself the pain of getting attached and losing him. It wasn't right, and I can't apologize enough for what I've done in regards to our child, especially while you are carrying him." Regina frowned before furrowing her eyebrows.

"I didn't say that to make you feel bad, I just needed to say it and get it out in the open. So I can come to terms with it and stop holding on." Emma explained

"I know, and regardless of how I feel about it if you need to get something off your chest then do it." Regina swallowed harshly, she slide from underneath Emma before hugging her from the side. Her fingers danced along the skin stretched taunt, slightly greasy from the cocoa butter she had placed there to avoid stretch marks.

"You feel better?" Regina murmured.

"Not really." Emma whined

"Here try this." She finally handed over the lollipop receiving a strange look.

"A sucker?" Emma raised an eyebrow

"It's a pregnancy pop, it curbs the nausea." Regina rolled her eyes. As soon as the words left her mouth, Emma was tearing off the sucker and shoving the candy into her mouth.

AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay I was stuck on how to get this one out. I like the way it came out though. =), all mistake are my own


	25. Chapter 25

First Impressions-Chapter 25

The brunette had left the pregnant woman alone to get settled in and possible take a nap. It was only when the sun was just about to set that Regina went to wake her up so they both could experience the very serene scenery. She hadn't expected to find such a mess, given that Emma could barely move without getting nauseous. Yet there it was, the plush comforters laid in a heap by the foot of the bed, while Emma laid underneath a silk sheet with one leg completely out. Her black sports bra barely covered her swollen breast that were no doubt filled with milk to nourish their son when he decided to make his entrance. The AC was turn on full blast leaving the room startling cold, but Emma seemed to hum in contentment in her sleep. Regina slowly made her way to the foot of the bed, gently sitting down so she wouldn't jolt the younger woman too much, however Emma's eyes fluttered open anyways.

"Good afternoon, dear." Regina smiled gently, dragging her fingers from Emma's bare toes to the blonde's swollen ankles.

"Mmmm, if you keep doing that I'm going to expect a massage to follow." Emma joked, her voice laden with sleep.

"That can be arranged." Regina agreed, pulling the limb into her lap before letting her fingers dig semi-firmly into the sole of Emma's foot. The moan her child's mother let out was enough to bring her to half mast, as she blushed and tried to figure out a way to ignore or fix the issue.

"Pregnancy would be so much easier if everything didn't blow up like a balloon." Emma grumbled before yawning loudly.

"I happen to think you look rather beautiful...balloon shaped or not." Regina watched as the corner of Emma's lips quirked slightly, but the younger woman didn't smile fully.

"You're obligated to say that, kinda carrying your kid here." Emma jested, pointing to her belly.

"Is he awake right now?" Regina let go of the foot, and reached up to thumb the hem of Emma's loose fitted night shirt.

"Yeah, he's moving around just not a lot. Feels like he's just stretching a bit. He'll be up all night playing soccer." Emma huffed. She watched as Regina struggled to ask for what she wanted, so she simply lifted her shirt up to let it rest under her breast.

"Eight more weeks and we'll be holding our son..."Regina announced, her eye's never moving from Emma's belly.

"Seven more weeks. I'm thirty-one weeks today." Emma corrected softly, watching tears begin to well up in Regina's eyes.

"I can't believe I said I didn't want this...I-...All of the things I said and did-" Regina tried to swipe away her tears, but they just kept coming until she was bent over on the bed sobbing. Emma grunted in an effort to sit up, her protruding stomach coming to rest under Regina's head.

"I can't say that I forgive you, because I don't...Not yet, and I can't say I'm not angry because it still pisses me off, but what I can say is I understand. You wanted to save yourself the pain in case we lost him, I understand that completely. In the beginning I didn't want to get my hopes up. I dreaded going to the bathroom in fear that I would find my panties streaked with blood. But from the moment I heard his heart on that monitor, I knew he was going to make it. I knew he was going to be a fighter. So in seven weeks, when you hold him for the first time, you can make it up to him by loving him with everything you are." Emma ran her hand through Regina's hair before sighing deeply.

The older woman turned her head to the side, allowing her to cheek rest comfortably against her unborn son as she tried to control her shuddered cries.

"I-I don't think I can ever make it up to him. Nothing in this world will ever excuse what I did to him." Regina sniffled.

"Well...he won't remember it, and it's not something that I'm going to come out and tell him." Emma replied, unsure of how to deal with this emotional side to the CEO. If anybody should be crying, Emma thought the spot should be reserved for her.

"But you will remember it..." Regina whispered.

"Yeah I will, but it's not something I should keep throwing in your face or bringing up. I'm going to have to come to grips with everything in my own time and my own way. I can't keep putting my happiness into the hands of others and expecting the best. I said and did things that I never wanted to. I made you feel like a lesser woman, and in turn you ran into the arms of another woman. Someone who I have to see all the time now. I-I hit you..."Emma could feel her nose burning as she fought to control her emotions.

"...we've both done things we shouldn't have, said things we didn't mean and regret. The only question is where do we go from here? What do you want for your future?" Regina sat up slowly so she wouldn't connect heads with Emma.

"I want my son to be happy and healthy. I want to continue with my music, but to move out of NYC. I want to mend the bridges I've burnt these past five years or so. I want to get past all of these obstacles and drama between us..." Emma trailed off

"Where do you see us? Together or just co-parenting?" Regina unconciously held her breath as she waited for an answer.

"Had I wanted to just co-parent with you, I wouldn't have allowed you to come to any of the appointments, and I wouldn't be here right now." Emma responded, letting her body slowly fall back onto the bed as she let out a sigh of relief.

"I want it all, the white picket fence, a dog, our kid, …..yours."Emma bit down on her lips harshly and closed her eyes, missing it when Regina's head snapped up.

"I thought you said you didn't want Lily around Emilio?" Regina asked in a soft tone.

"If we're being honest, I don't...She isn't vaccinated, which I'm sure is a trendy thing for you and her mother but Milo is just a baby. If he comes earlier than he should, he's already going to be fighting. It would be putting an unnecessary strain on him...But I know they're siblings and we can't keep them apart for forever. Honestly I was more pissed at the fact that you slept with Mallory, and then I find out you have a kid by here...It hurt, but I hurt you so I guess we're even huh?" Emma didn't realize she was crying until Regina reached down to wipe away her tears.

"I have no idea how to respond to that." Regina admitted, watching as Emma looked away for a moment.

"Well that's why you asked me to come out here, right? To talk out things with no outside interference..."Emma grunted slightly when Milo kicked her ribs harshly.

"Yes among many things. We both had too many people telling us what we should or shouldn't do, that were influencing our actions whether unknowingly or knowingly." Regina responded, silence encasing them both for a few moments.

"Why wouldn't you let me in, after I said what I said?" Emma asked, causing a weight of tension to rest on Regina's shoulders.

"I didn't want to hear what you had to say, because I knew you would apologize and mean it. I knew I would forgive you, but I didn't want to at the time." Regina answered honestly.

"Who initiated the sex?" Emma swallowed harshly, but she felt she already knew the answer.

"...I did. I wanted to hurt you in the same way you hurt me. I never meant for it to get as public as it did, I didn't mean to humiliate you or cause that much press drama in your life." Regina closed her eyes for a long moment, knowing that what she said stung Emma just as much as it stung herself to admit.

"I wanted to sleep with Merida." The confession flew from Emma's lips before she could think about the door she just opened. Regina opened her eyes as she glared down at the blonde.

"Wanted to or did?" Regina pressed on, eyeing Emma's flushed skin.

"We never slept together, I just wanted to when I realized how jealous she made you. I really debated it, but I could never go through with it." Emma responded, trying to ease the tension that had just increased.

"So you're telling me, you wanted to sleep with your 'best friend' but didn't and then you made her our child's godmother?" Regina was trying to control her anger, but her frustration was slipping through.

"Merida was always going to be my child's Godmother, even if we had never met and I had got pregnant by someone else, it was something we discussed at Uni. She's a great mother to Zelena, and I'm happy knowing if anything every happened to either of us, she will be there to take care of our son." Emma shrugged, not seeing the big deal.

"I think Mallory should be Emilio's godmother." Regina watched Emma's cheeks and neck turn red quickly.

"Godmother or mother?" Emma bit out harshly, causing Regina to reel back.

"What on earth are you talking about? Of course I don't want her to be his mother, I wouldn't want anyone but you to be his mother!" Regina defended herself.

"Why the fuck did you think it would be a good idea for your ex, your child's mother, the one you slept with while we were on break, to be my child's god mother! Please tell me your bright reasoning behind that!" Emma exclaimed, her hands resting protectively against her belly.

"I figured if anything ever happened to both of us, I would want my children together because all they would have would be each other!" Regina shouted back, before huffing in anger.

"Well the answer to your half backwards ass question is a HELL NO!" Emma rolled her eyes, before turning on her side with her back to Regina. She could hear Regina get up and walk away, and for some reason that pissed her off also. She hadn't expected to hear the clicking of the brunette's heels coming back moments later.

"You're right, it was idiotic of me to suggest that. I wasn't thinking about it from your perspective and I need to learn to do that more. I'm sorry...: Regina apologized coming around to Emma's side so they could make eye contact again. She watched Emma roll her eyes before the blond let out an exaggerated pout.

"M'sorry for overreacting and getting pissed." Emma sighed deeply.

"Why don't we leave the heavy topics alone for today, I have an idea on how we can spend the rest of our night. I made sure the fridge was stocked with plenty of food before we came. I could make us some dinner and we can watch a movie..."Regina suggested, lightly pinching the skin on the inside of her wrist hoping Emma would agree to it.

"That sounds...normal." Emma commented.

"Well out here, we are two normal people. I'm not some CEO for some production company, and your not the 'Artist of the Year' with millions of people screaming your name." Regina shrugged.

"Normal is good, I'm picking the movie." Emma grinned.


End file.
